Boyish,BrattyPrincess MEETS Snobbish,PlayboyPrince
by fIeRcE-wRiTeR
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a boyish rich girl and Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy rich guy has to work together to get what they want. Can they succeed even if they always clash? But if freedom and fame means tying the knot, will they do it?-From the author of N.H.Must Die.
1. Chapter 1

**b****O****Y****!****§H\bR****ĄŦŧY pRīŋĈę§ş**

**MEETS**

**Sņ****o****bBI****šH****\****pŁĄ****yb****o****Y ****pRīŋĈę**

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura, a boyish rich girl and Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy rich guy has to work together to get what they want. Can they succeed even if they always clash? But if freedom and fame means tying the knot, will they do it?

* * *

**Chapter 1: FIRST MEETING (Mikan's POV)**

_**First Year High…First Day..:)**_

Mikan went out of the car, took her secondhand bag, wore her thick round-framed black glasses and took a pink bike from the trunk.

"Thanks, Uncle Joe." She smiled at her bodyguard/family head security/her family-like uncle/second father.

"Mistress, are you sure you will okay?" Uncle Joe asked.

"Oh, come on Uncle Joe don't call me 'Mistress'." She pouted.

"Okay. Mikan, will you be alright riding a bike?" Uncle Joe asked again.

"I'll be fine." Mikan said then smiled sweetly at him.

"Do you need to look like that?" Uncle Joe motioned her outfit that time. Well, Mikan was wearing her hair in a messy Chinese-like hair (you know, the one's on two sides of the head. Only a little lower.), short pinkish-white socks (short ones), black sneakers, and no accessories at all, had black round-framed glasses and had a secondhand bag. In short, she looks like some nerd who got lost and must've entered the wrong school.

"You know me, it's better if few people knew who I am." She said.

"Won't you be afraid that you won't have any friends?" Uncle Joe asked.

"Nope, I already have 3. Remember? They're all I need."

"What if your mother knows?"

"She's in America, she won't know. If you won't tell her, that is." She winked at Uncle Joe and rode her bike. She got out of the car 3 blocks from the school, so that she won't get seen.

In 5 minutes, she was at the school gate of Tokyo University. From the corner of her eyes, she can see other students looking at her. From elementary students to college students whom she passes by, they stop on their tracks to look at her like she was some kind of alien in their school. "I guess I shouldn't have overdone it. But now at least I know that people here are as shallow as my last school" She murmured to for her 3 friends that is. A little later, she put her bike by the farthest part of the parking lot, where there were bike stands. "Good thing they didn't remove it." She chained her bike and carried her bag and went for the entrance of the high school building.

_**At the Entrance…**_

"Who let such geek enter this school?" She heard a girl say in a pitchy voice.

"Yeah, maybe she's a genius." Another girl said.

"Maybe she's an outsider. Let's call the guards." The first girl with the pitchy voice said.

"Well, maybe I'm just another rich student who's a genius and definitely not an outsider." She said and looked at 2 First year students like her. She knew by their uniform. They were aklso wearing white long sleeved-blouse, dark-blue coat, with a red & blue checkered ribbon tie, paired with the same colored short skirt. There is an emblem for their school that looks like a titled crown by the upper left part of the coat, by the chest.

"How can you be rich? Look at you, you look like garbage." A girl with black wavy hair tied at the corner said as she raised a mocking brow at her. "I din't believe you're rich. Based on your things. You're definitely an outsider."

"She's not." Mikan heard a very familiar voice, Nonoko. "She's a genuine Tokyo High school student."

"You're kidding, right?" A girl with short black hair asked. "You can't know her, right? I mean, you three are one of thhe richest kids here at school. Heiresses to Imai Tech, Ogasawara and Umenomiya Groups, while she looks like... like... nothing."

"Believe me. We know her." Anna said, one of her 3 friends. "Since kinde-the _break of dawn_." She empashized.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll go to class." Nonoko said. "Hotaru?" Hotaru just nodded.

While they were walking through the long corridors of the school, the usual noisy and crowded corridor turned quiet. And as they make their way through the corridors, the students stepped aside. Mikan knew why.

"Mikan, why wear such a hideous thing?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, are starting a new clothing line?" Nonoko asked jokingly.

"You look ridiculous, you should sue." Hotaru commented.

"Oh, Hotaru, I thought you weren't here with us." Mikan joked Hotaru.

"Ba-ka! You really look ridiculous. What the hell has entered that ridiculous mind of yours?" Hotaru said.

"I know right?" Then Mikan chuckled a little. "You should see how the maids looked at me when I left earlier this morning. Classic. It's what I will do for 4 years. Or even until college." She smiled at the thought.

"Are you sure? You're mom might know. She'll freak out." Anna said.

"So? I don't care. It'll be better if she knows. Maybe she'll give me some freedom. Maybe she'll realize that I'm not a puppet." Mikan said grimly.

"What if she disowns you?" Nonoko asked.

"Better. Besides, I have friends like you, right?" She said as she grinned at them.

"If you'll be poor, we won't be nice to you anymore." Hotaru commented, and then they entered their room.

"Come on, you won't do that to me." Mikan said. "Right?" She asked as she looked at Anna and Nonoko with hopeful eyes.

Then their homeroom teacher/class adviser entered. "Hello children. Welcome to Tokyo University. And welcome to my class." A smiling, tall teacher with a slightly long blonde hair said. "I'm Narumi-sensei, I'll be your homeroom teacher. You know, it's tradition in here to introduce yourselves in front of the class, but I don't force all to do it. I only let those willing students to do it." He sat down. "So who's first? Anyone?"

The same girl whom Mikan met at the entrance stood up, the one with short black hair. The one with the pitchy voice and sounds like a cat. "Hello. My name is Shouda Sumiré. As you all know, I came from the Shouda family, who owns the Shouda Enterprise. If any of you want to know my number, just come right to me. That's all", then the girl named Sumire smiled and sat down.

"Thank you, Sumire." Mr. Narumi sweat dropped and smiled ackwardly at Sumire. "Now, since someone started, let's proceed to the next girl sitting beside Miss Shouda." Mr. Narumi motioned the next girl to Sumire to start next.

The girl, with wavy hair tied in a corner, who was also with Sumire earlier stood up with pride. "Hello everyone, as you all know, I'm Sonoko Igarashi. Our family owns the best restaurant in Japan, the Igarashi 5-star Restaurant. I believe in the saying that if I would choose between money or fame, I would choose both. Because, if you don't have money, you won't be famous. That's all, thank you." Then the girl blew flying kisses all around and waved her hand like some contestant in a beauty pageant.

"Thank you, Miss Igarashi." Mr. Narumi said lively, just like an announcer in a beauty pageant contest. "Okay, next please."

Then the introduction of names, which was supposedly voluntary, turned out to be compulsory. Meanwhile, at Mikan's table, Mikan was drawing sketches in her notebook. Sketches of what? Dresses. Hotaru noticed it. "Mikan, you know you can't be a fashion designer. You're mom will kill you." She commented.

"Don't you think I know that? But, what if there's something I can do. At least to change my mother's mind." Mikan said.

"Which is totally unchangeable. Remember when you asked permission to go to a fashion show, she didn't let you." Nonoko said joining the conversation.

"Yeah. She said, 'I won't let you enrich that nonsense of yours. It'll be a waste of time. So instead of your whims take over what you should do, you should focus on taking up business courses in college'. I hate her so much. Why does she have to be so controlling. Dad's okay with what I want to do. Why can't she do the same?" Mikan said, then crumpled the paper, where she sketched her design and threw it outside the window.

"But you're dad always follow what your mother says. Too much love. Blek!" Nonoko said as she imitateda barfing sound, also joining the conversation. "I don't know what it is with adults and their so-called _love_." She said with dryly.

The 4 of them were not paying attention to what their classmates are doing.

"Does that include, me attending this school? No matter how much I like it here, with you guys here with me and my Uncle watching over me, I still thinks she wants me to follow every word she says. What's wrong with these people?" Mikan asked the 3 of them. "I mean, look at them. They're all socialites. Members of the creme dela creme of the society. Flaunting how much money they have through theuir coklthes, bags, shoes, jewelries and cars. They're boasting about their family businesses. That one was like she was in a pageant. Are they crazy? Why can't I change schools?" Mikan burst out, but still only audible to the 4 of them.

"You have an advantage for attending a school that your family owns." Hotaru said.

"How about you 3? Why did you choose here?" Mikan asked.

"Mine was to stay in contact with your family." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru, you're so mean." Mikan said then pouted. "But you guys care for me, right?"

"Of course, we do. And our family also. He-He-He." Anna and Nonoko said.

"Aawww. Come on, guys. Don't you care for me?" Mikan asked and made her eyes appear lonely.

"Mikan, you're next." Anna motioned.

"Oh, sure. You are just diverting my attention so that I won't know your answer. Some friends you are. Hmmp!" Mikan crossed her arms and faced out through the window and looked at the birds. _**When will I be free. If there is any chance any option for me to be free, I'd take it.'**_Mikan thought.

"Next." Mr. Narumi called out. But nobody stood up to introduce himself/herself. "Uhm, Miss...Miss."

Mikan felt that everyone was staring at her. Glares, meaning she has to intriduce herself fast so that they could gio next, mocking stares, bored stares, and whatever stares there are. Then she felt someone calling to her. "Mikan..Mikan." Anna whispered to her. "Stand up, it's your turn."

"Huh?" Mikan asked, confused. Then she remembered that she was the next to introduce herself. Mikan stood up. She smiled nervously.

"Uhm, yes Miss. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"Sir, can I introduce her instead." the girl named Sumire said and stood up without waiting for any response. "Everyone, this is our geeky, nerdy, classmate. No need to know her name, right?" Everyone laughed at Sumire's statement.

Mikan got furious. How dare this girl introduce someone else in such manner. Or humiliate her for that matter. But she must stay composed. "Excuse me, do you have any right to do that kind of insult to someone whom you don't know?" She asked sweetly but her eyes were raging with flame.

"Yes." Sumire said with much conviction. "Of course I can. I'm far more beautiful, far more popular and very much wealthier than you." Then smirked.

"Miss, if you don't want any trouble, stop it." Anna said. The 3 of them: Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru, knows what Mikan can do if she gets angry.

"What will she do to me? Scare me to death by her lack of sense in fashion?" Sumire laughed. "You 3 got to choose whom to be friends with."

"Really now?" Nonoko said. "I guess we made the right choice not to be friends with someone like you." She raised a condensing brow at the girl Sumire.

"What the-what do you mean by that?" Sumire asked in disbelief.

"It means you are far ruder, have no manners and self-respect. Unlike our friend, she has a heart."

"Okay, girls. There's no need to argue." Mr. Narumi said trying to lessen the thickness of the atmosphere. The 4(Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru) sat down. "Now, would you like to introduce yourself?" Mt. Narumi asked Mikan.

"Gladly." She smiled sweetly. "Everyone, I am-" Mikan was cut-off when someone opened the door and in went 4 handsome guys. Every girl in the classroom, well except for the 4 of them, screamed. Mikan covered her ears to lessen the noise she hears.

"It's THEM! Aaaahhh! Kyaaaa! OMG! They're so handsome. They're in our class!" Every girl said the same thing.

"I never thought that this school would even admit students who don't have any fashion sense." Mikan heard a deep voice said. She turned to see a dark haired guy with ruby red eyes who was smirking mockingly at her.

Mikan knew who he was talking about. She was about to say something when the bell rang. "Okay, everyone, class dismissed. Just wait for your next teacher. See ya tomorrow. Be good. Ja!" Then Mr. Narumi hurriedly pranced out the classroom. Then a new teacher came in and just told the class about the rules and regulations of the school. Mikan just sat on her seat and stared in space, thinking about how she can be free.

* * *

Next on…**BOYISH BRATTY PRINCESS MEETS SNOBBISH PLAYBOY PRINCE…^^**

"Jealous my ass, Natsume. You were not supposed to be there. It was supposed to be me and Mochu, ONLY! And we didn't throw that paper at you. Do you see us carrying notebooks?" Koko said.

…

"Hey, Nat, you okay?" Mochu asked.

"He's been attracted to the paper." Koko pointed at the paper Natsume was holding.

….

Girls wandering around, them squealed and circled around them.

"Girls, take it easy." Koko said as he raised his hands.

"Later girls, we're gonna be late for homeroom" Mochu said. The girls awed in frustration.

"Don't worry, we'll be back." Natsume flashed his perfectly white teeth at the girls and winked his very infamous wink.

* * *

**The boys are back…what mischief will these four boys be doing now? See ya!^^**

** NEXT CHAPTER~ ****Chapter 1: FIRST MEETING (Natsume's POV)**

I'm just editing the previous chapters due to some grammar error...:D

-fierce_writer-

Fatima008


	2. Chapter 2

**b****O****Y****!****§H\bR****ĄŦŧY pRīŋĈę§ş**

**MEETS**

**Sņ****o****bBI****šH****\****pŁĄ****yb****o****Y ****pRīŋĈę**

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura, a boyish rich girl and Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy rich guy has to work together to get what they want. Can they succeed even if they always clash? But if freedom and fame means tying the knot, will they do it?

* * *

**Chapter 2: FIRST MEETING (Natsume's POV)**

**NATSUME'S POV...^^**

_Earlier on..._

Natsume was walking outside their school building, together with Mochu, Koko, and his best friend Ruka, when something hit his head. "What the-?" then he saw a piece of crumpled paper lying on the ground. "Guys, I know that you are jealous because I got the girl last night, but throwing a paper at me-" Koko hit him in the head.

"Jealous my ass, Natsume. You were not supposed to be there. It was supposed to be me and Mochu, ONLY! And we didn't throw that paper at you. Do you see us carrying notebooks?" Koko said.

Mochu butted in. "Man, I had a deal with Koko. You were not included."

Ruka silently picked up the piece of paper. "Will you hush up guys? I wanna read." He said then gave Natsume the crumpled paper. "Here. The culprit is from the third floor."

"How did you know?" Koko asked.

"I saw it coming from there." Ruka pointed to a classroom window.

"Really Ruka, you're imagining things. You're reading that book. How can you notice? Do you have a third eye on the top of your head?" Mochu said still not believing what Ruka said.

"Third eyes are on the forehead, genius." Natsume said sarcastically.

"Well, you were the ones who were so indulged about girls." Ruka said.

"Okay. What do you say Natsume?" Koko asked, but Natsume didn't answer. "Natsume."

The three looked back at Natsume. They didn't notice that Natsume was left behind because of their discussion. "Hey, Nat, you okay?" Mochu asked.

"He's been attracted to the paper." Koko pointed at the paper Natsume was holding.

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" the three chorused.

"What? I'm not deaf." He said angrily but still staring at the paper.

The three peeped from behind Natsume to see what's in the paper. They saw a sketch. Not an ordinary sketch. It was a unique dress. Nothing they have ever seen. The details were defined and it has a sense of reality even though it's only a drawing. "Who did that?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know. But he or she has got talent." Natsume said, and without knowing it, he smiled to himself.

"Uh-oh. I know that smile. You know you can't be a model." Mochu said.

"You're grandfather won't let you." Koko said.

"He wants you to take over the family business." Ruka continued.

"Don't you want to change lines? Or even the order when you're going to say it? It's been nagging me. Why can't I be a model? I have the looks, brains, talent and money." Natsume said.

"But no FREEDOM." Koko said mockingly. "Unlike me, my parents allow me to sing in a band."

"My parents allow me to put up a gym." Mochu said.

"Me? I'm just a normal, handsome guy, nice guy, rich guy and especially free guy, whom my parents allow to take up medicine at college, even though the family business is not one bit close to it." Ruka said.

"Bro, we didn't know that you had so many "guys" to say about yourself. How about adding the 'playboy guy'?" Koko said and ruined Ruka's hair.

"Man, I think we can complete the list for being a group whose members are all playboys. Let me tell you the basics." Mochu said as he put his arms over Ruka's shoulder and grinned sheepishly at him.

"I don't want to be a playboy." Ruka said then walked faster. "I told you, I'm the nice guy. I'm not the heart-breaker. Let me go." The three were having fun, but Natsume wasn't.

Even though he can't admit it, Natsume was jealous about the freedom his friends get from their parents. He wants to be a model but his grandfather, the ultimate controller, wants him to manage the family business. He hates his grandfather, so in exchange, he toys around with girls, party all night long, cuts classes, bullies other students, and defies the teachers. The only thing he can't do is defy his grandfather. His parents died in a car accident during his 6th birthday. Being left alone, Natsume was adopted by his grandfather, Fujiwara Hyuuga, the owner of the Hyuuga Corporation.

They were so close when it all started, but things got worse when he was in 5th grade. He showed his fondness for fashion and modelling. At first he thought that his grandfather will agree, but he thought wrong. He was scolded by his grandfather and was told to stop his nonsense. He said that, _'What nonsense are you talking about? The fashion industry is for women and gay people. Donn't tell me your gay?'_ Of course he wasn't gay. He's a pure hot-blooded male. That's when he started to skip out of school, defy the teachers, and toy around with girls. But thanks to his 3 unknown types of human friends, he didn't turn out that bad.

"Hey guys, what floor is our room?" Asked Koko to the three of them, parting Natsume from his self-pitying side, again.

"Third. And if I'm not mistaken, that paper came from our room." Ruka said.

"Ruka, are you psychic? You're creeping me out, man." Mochu said, bewildered by how Ruka tells them that the paper in Natsume's hand came from that third floor.

"Nope. I'm just a genius. You better believe it. Besides, I've been here since 5:30, before every student has come." Ruka said.

"What are you doing here at such an early time?" Natsume asked, now curious about the reason why his best friend was at school early in the morning.

"I went to look around the surroundings. See if there had been any changes here at Tokyo High, but I guess there are a few changes." Ruka explained, now they are going up the stairs.

"What changes? It still looks the same to me." Koko said, dialling on the phone the number of a girl he met last week.

"Well, there was this new installed computer laboratory-"Ruka was cut-off. They were now on the hallway. As expected of the girls wandering around, they squealed and circled around them.

"Girls, take it easy." Koko said.

"Later girls, we're gonna be late for homeroom" Mochu said. The girls awed in frustration.

"Don't worry, we'll be back." Natsume flashed his perfectly white teeth at the girls and winked his very infamous wink. Every girl just shrieked and they made their way to class.

SECOND FLOOR:

Everything was quiet, well that should be expected from the floor of the seniors.

"So, as I was saying, the new installed computer laboratory has VAIO laptops for each student. Only, the laptop has this GPS thing, maybe to know where it is, if it got stolen or something." Ruka said.

"I thought those were sensitive? How come they installed it with GPS trackers?" Mochu asked, peeping around the rooms as they pass by, and getting some glares from the teachers.

"Yeah, well you know how Sakura Group works. They always want to be the best at everything. Of course, there's Imai Tech to help them." Koko commented.

"By the way, I heard that Sakura Group has a daughter as the heir, don't most companies deny women of such power?" Mochu commented.

"Well, the president now is a woman, while the husband is only vice-president. It's already the 20th century, men and women are treated equally now", Ruka said. The other three just looked at each other.

"WHATEVER", the three chorused as they continued up the stairs.

Ruka just rolled his eyes as his sexist friends said that.

THIRD FLOOR: Near their classroom.

"**Sir, can I introduce her instead.**" They heard a high-pitched girl said from inside. "**Everyone, this is our geeky, nerdy, classmate. No need to know her name, right?**" Everyone laughed at the girl's statement. Mochu, Koko and Natsume laughed too.

"Hey, it's not funny." Ruka said.

"**Excuse me, do you have any right to do that kind of insult to someone whom you don't know?**" They heard another girl said. They can sense the threat in the tone.

"Uh-oh. The other girl's in trouble." Koko said, still laughing.

"Wait. Doesn't anyone of you remember who uses that type of tone in his voice?" Mochu asked.

"Natsume." The three chorused.

"Natsume, you and the mystery girl inside might be meant to be." Ruka teased.

"Shut Up!" Natsume just said. He has never heard a girl use that sweet tone but still imply the threat in it. Only he can do it. _**Not Anymore**_. He thought.

"**Yes.**" The high-pitched girl said again. "**Of course I can. I'm far more beautiful, far more popular and very much wealthier than you.**"

"**Miss, if you don't want any trouble, stop it.**" Another voice said. All this intense waiting is making them anxious. About what? One thing for sure, the threat isn't an empty one. And...

FACT 1: They wanna know who the three girls are talking right now.

FACT 2: They wanna know why the high-pitched girl was teasing the girl with strange attitude (Mikan).

FACT 3: They wanna know who this strange person was.

"**What will she do to me? Scare me to death by her lack of sense in fashion?**" The high-pitched girl said once again "**You 3 got to choose whom to be friends with.**"

"**Really now?**" A new voice said "**I guess we made the right choice not to be friends with someone like you.**"

"**What the-what do you mean by that?**"

"Score one for the new girl." Koko said, as if he was an announcer in a ball game.

"I**t means you are far ruder, have no manners and self-respect. Unlike our friend, she has a heart.**"

"Okay, girls. There's no need to argue." They heard the teacher say, well many people can distinguish who the teacher and the student is, even if one doesn't see them. Then all was quiet."Now, would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked again.

"I'm tired of this drama, let's go." Natsume said then headed for the door.

"**Gladly.**" Natsume heard the weird girl say. "**Everyone, I am-**" Natsume turned the doorknob and entered. With the other three following him, every girl in the classroom screamed at the sight of them. Then Natsume saw a weird looking girl standing at the back part of the class who was covering her ears.

"It's THEM! Aaaahhh! Kyaaaa! OMG! They're so handsome. They're in our class!" Every girl said the same thing.

"I never thought that this school would even admit students who don't have any fashion sense." Natsume said in a deep voice, and then smirked. The girl looked at him. He knew she knew whom he was talking about. He felt that the girl was about to say something when the homeroom teacher said goodbye.

After that, a new teacher came in and just told the class about the rules and regulations of the school. Natsume watched the strange girl every now and then. The girl just sat on her seat and stared in space, thinking deeply about something.

"Natsume, are you there?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He replied. But he was still mystified by this weird girl. There's something about her, than it meets the eye. He must know what it is.

* * *

Next on…**BOYISH BRATTY PRINCESS MEETS SNOBBISH PLAYBOY PRINCE…^^**

She saw a table not far from where she stood. She walked towards it, but was taken aback when three familiar students came in contact with her by walking by her and bumping her intentionally-causing some books of hers to fall to the ground.

"Ooopppsss.. Sorry, we didn't see you. We thought you were never there." Sumire said.

….

…she felt something wet-smells like ORANGE JUICE- in her hair. "What the-?" When Mikan looked up, she saw the side ponytailed girl holding an empty cup.

"My bad. My hand slipped….

….

"What the hell did you just call me? PERMY? As in P-E-R-M-Y? Are you calling me a cat?"

….Sumire attacked Mikan and pulled her hair. Mikan was shocked so she was under Sumire and was being slapped in the face. "You bit**, how dare you call me a cat?" Sumire continued attacking Mikan.

**Uh-oh… big, big trouble… well, let's see what'll happen next time… Ja-ne...^^**

* * *

** NEXT CHAPTER~ ****Chapter 3: ALL-OUT ATTACK**

Hello Everyone,

Sorry for the late update. Been very busy for many school works and tests. We have a test tomorrow, but I'm writing the next chappies. Hope you like this. Every comment is accepted. Flames accepted too.

PS: Please read "Natsume Hyuuga Must Die". It is also by me. Another unfinished work, but I'll try to work on it.

BYE! Thanks for reading..^^

-fierce_writer-

Fatima008


	3. Author

Hey guys..

Oh, before I forget.. Let me thank these people for reading my story..

XKasumiX: who has read my story since the beginning, thanks..^^

JustinneXD: now what a coincidence?

chocolate maniac.:Thanks^^

JuSt To RaNdOm: thanks.. the plot came to me from the different books ive read

VampHime: thanks for the stated facts..^^

XxAoiHoshixX:thanks for being up to date with my new story.. im still trying to continue Natsume Hyuuga Must Die..^^

Irumi Kanzaki: im still thinking of it..

chrisca123456789: it kinda has a rhyme to it.. hjeheheh..^^

BloodlyCherryBlossom: thanks for loving it..

PS: since im having a hard time, thinking about the upcoming chapter, why don't you read** "Natsume Hyuuga Must Die"**?.. it's a great story.. hope u like it.. just so u have a thing to read as past time.. its my other work-another work hanging..

-fierce_writer-


	4. Chapter 3

**b****O****Y****!****§H\bR****ĄŦŧY pRīŋĈę§ş**

**MEETS**

**S****ņ****o****bBI****šH****\****pŁĄ****yb****o****Y ****pRīŋĈę**

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura, a boyish rich girl and Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy rich guy has to work together to get what they want. Can they succeed even if they always clash? But if freedom and fame means tying the knot, will they do it?

* * *

**Chapter ****3: ALL-OUT ATTACK**

**MIKAN'S POV...^^**

**LUNCH TIME**

After the homeroom teacher-Mr. Narumi, their teacher in trigonometry-Mr. Jinno, then their Physics teacher- Mr. Misaki and their Pre-Calculus teacher- Mr. Nodacchi "Noda", it was lunch.(Note: 1 hour was allotted for each subject). Mikan was so glad that it was already lunch time-who wouldn't be? Well, Mikan really needed a break. She noticed 3 things during those three hours of wondering by herself and thinking of some way to tell her mother that she wants to become a fashion designer, not the heiress to one of the largest companies in the whole world.

#1: the other kids keep looking at her as if she was some kind of rare species attending their class.

#2, "Permy"-she nicknamed the dark haired girl named Sumire, keeps looking at her. She thought about the saying: "If looks can kill..." she'd probably be dead by now.

#3, the latecomer guy, who also humiliated her at homeroom kept on glancing at her place, and as if like her, thinking of something. She wanted peace from being the centre of attraction as the heir. Speaking of 'one of the largest'...

"I wonder how the only grandchild of Hyuuga Corporation is holding up."(P.S.: Mikan and Natsume don't know one another.) She said absentmindedly, that caused her friends to look at her.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"Oh..." She said, surprised. "It's nothing, just thinking of some things."

"Well, I hope you're done thinking. 'Cause you've been like a dead robot who ran out of battery for three hours now." Hotaru commented then looked around.

Mikan sidetracked the conversation. "Hotaru, what are you looking for?" Mikan hates to be the center of conversations, especially if it's about her sudden absentmindedness.

"Nothing, I'm just looking for a business." As Hotaru said it, she had dollar signs in her eyes. "I'm sure this school has many heartthrobs."

"Oh no, she's at it again. Don't you want to change? Try to do something that has nothing to do with money?" Nonoko commented.

"Everything in this world needs money." Hotaru said as if it was a rule.

As the conversation of the three continued, Mikan started to think to herself again as they made their way for the cafeteria. As expected among the male population, they were all hovering around them. Well, the other three to be specific-meaning not including her.

She scooted away from the crowd and looked for vacant seats. She saw at one a table not far from where she stood. She walked towards it, but was taken aback when three familiar students came in contact with her by walking by her and bumping her intentionally-causing some books of hers to fall to the ground.

"Ooopppsss.. Sorry, we didn't see you. We thought you were never there." Sumire said.

"Really now?" Mikan said sarcastically. She started picking up the books that fell. She was going to pick up her music book when she felt something wet-smells like ORANGE JUICE- in her hair. "What the-?" When Mikan looked up, she saw the side ponytailed girl holding an empty cup.

"My bad. My hand slipped. Hope you have some spare clothes." The girl in side ponytail-named Sonoko, said, acting as if she meant more of an insult than an apology.

"Sonoko, don't be so hard on her. She's already a nerd..." Sumire said took her hand then helped her up-BAD IDEA! "I think your glasses have some dirt, might I clean it?" Sumire didn't wait for any response from Mikan. After that, Mikan just saw her glasses trampled on at the cafeteria floor, Sumire-that witch-threw her props to the ground and smacked it with her feet. "Sorry about that, I hope you can still see. What number am I holding up?" Sumire showed her hands and made an L sign. L meaning LOSER.

Okay, Mikan has had enough. Her uniform is ruined and now her magic glasses, as she calls them because they hide her eyes and make them unnoticeable, are on the ground as if it was run over by a car.

"What is your problem? Do you have ADHD (Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder), wait-that's if you even know what ADHD is? Is that why you're always making scenes that are not appropriate? Or are you just that hungry to be the school queen?" She spit the words out like knives piercing through Permy. "You know what PERMY, you may want to be the school queen, but with that attitude of yours... Tsk, tsk, tsk. Better not buy a sceptre just yet." The Mikan turned her back on Sumire.

Sumire was left dumbfounded by Mikan's outburst. _'What did that girl just say to her?'_ Sumire thought. _'Permy?'_

As Mikan made her way to her friends-she felt some kind of difficulty in her lungs-but continued and saw mocking looks at her friends' faces.

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan... Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really are a Sakura heir. We left you alone for ten minutes, and you exploded in there." Nonoko started.

"Got your uniform all drowned in orange juice." Anna continued.

"Your hideous glasses that hide your perfect eyes are destroyed and you've made a scene." Hotaru motioned the people around them staring at Mikan.

"So what? It's none of their business. It's mine, so they can butt out." Mikan said and gasped for air.

"Hey, are you alright? Why are you breathing heavily?" Anna asked worried.

'It's nothing. Just tired, maybe." Mikan said to appease their minds. _'No asthma attacks, please.'_ Mikan thought.

"Here comes the enemy" Nonoko whispered.

Mikan looked back from where she came from and saw Sumire coming towards her. Sumire's strides were very big, that in a few blinks of an eye, she was near Mikan.

"What the hell did you just call me? PERMY? As in P-E-R-M-Y? Are you calling me a cat?" Sumire said in an outburst so loud that her voice echoed through the cafeteria or is it just because all the people there were very quiet listening to their argument.

"Can't you keep your voice down? Your voice can be heard on the 5th floor of this building do you know that?" Mikan said calmly. She didn't want to raise her voice, she needed air.

"So now you act as if you're some cool nerd just because you have no glasses on? I'll show you that you need to choose who you fight with." Then within a blink Sumire attacked Mikan and pulled her hair. Mikan was shocked so she was under Sumire and was being slapped in the face. "You bit**, how dare you call me a cat?" Sumire continued attacking Mikan.

While under Sumire, Mikan couldn't fight back, Mikan can't breathe. She having an asthma attack and now she's being slapped really hard in the face, her hair messed and she's very dirty. Hotaru noticed Mikan's gasps and tried to pull Sumire away from Mikan, but Sumire was inevitable.

"Guys, Mikan's having an attack." Hotaru told Anna and Nonoko.

"Get off her you bit**." Nonoko said and helped Hotaru in pulling Sumire away from Mikan.

"Help us, please." Anna just pulled a random guy with blonde hair and glasses, average height, not too tall not too short. The guy nodded then, looked behind him.

"Guys, need a little help here." The blonde guy called out to other students and the help easily came. Two guys pulled Sumire off Mikan and three other rushed Mikan to the infirmary, followed by Hotaru and Nonoko.

"Thanks." Anna said sweetly and smiled shyly at the blonde guy.

"The name's Yuu, you can call me Iinchō." The guy named Yuu smiled at her.

"So, what are you here? Hearthrob?"

"Not that famous, but I'm the President of the student body."

"Well, I guess I'll just see you soon, Yuu." Anna pecked Yuu in the cheeks, which left the guy smiling. Then Anna rushed to follow her friends with a tint of red in her cheeks.

* * *

Next on…**BOYISH BRATTY PRINCESS MEETS SNOBBISH PLAYBOY PRINCE…^^**

"Grandpa!" Mikan yelled at the door of her grandfather's office. She opened the door and ran towards her grandfather, who is holding a phone. "Grandpa, I'm going to sch-"

"Of course, Fujiwara. The contract shall be signed as soon as possible. I just want to make a few adjustments on the terms so that we can agree on it." Mikan's grandfather laughed.

"Grandp-"Mikan tried to call her grandfather.

"Yes. Oh, yes. Someday I think. They are a perfect match" Mikan's grandfather continued the conversation over the phone

.…

It's just not fair. It's my first day after the vacation. Besides, he never ignores me. EVER. Why ignore me for just a man on the phone." ….

"Who are you?" Mikan asked. She was about to scream when the other one (the one who wasn't holding her) covered her mouth with a handkerchief with chloroform causing her to faint. "Let's hurry, someone might see us." Then the two men went to an SUV and left in a haste.

Minami ran to her and hugged her. "Mikan, are you alright?" Then a gunshot was heard. Mikan felt her back against the ground; his brother's weight was on her.

* * *

**W-what's happening here? Who's Minami? Confused? Heheheh… Stay tuned and I hope you liked it… Anyeong!^^**

** NEXT CHAPTER~ ****Chapter 4: REMEMBERING THE PAST**

* * *

Hmmmm. Love is in the air. It's so hard to make a romantic story when you're heartbroken. AAAaaawww.. Well, I'll just try to continue writing to ease my mind.

Hello Everyone,

Wooohhh! Christmas Vacation is here. I'm so exhausted, but I will still find time to write the next chapters. Every comment is accepted. Flames accepted too.

PS: Please read "Natsume Hyuuga Must Die". It is also by me. Another unfinished work, but I'll try to work on it. Also, try to write comments/reviews in it..^^

BYE! Thanks for reading..^^

-fierce_writer-

Fatima008


	5. Chapter 4

**b****O****Y****!****§H\bR****ĄŦŧY pRīŋĈę§ş**

**MEETS**

**Sņ****o****bBI****šH****\****pŁĄ****yb****o****Y ****pRīŋĈę**

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura, a boyish rich girl and Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy rich guy has to work together to get what they want. Can they succeed even if they always clash? But if freedom and fame means tying the knot, will they do it?

* * *

**Chapter 4: REMEMBERING THE PAST**

**AT THE CLINIC**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru kept on asking Mikan after she was stabilized.

"I told you, it was just a mild attack. No worries." Mikan just said.

She didn't want to cause so much commotion at their school. That was the sole reason why she had to have a low profile; one leak of her identity can be the cause of her whole miserable high school life. She can still remember when she was in Elementary and everybody knew who she was, or more appropriately how much she was **worth**.

**FLASHBACK**: When Mikan was still elementary.

When Mikan was still of young age, she was always pampered by her parents. Well, being the only daughter they have, of course she was treated as a princess, either at home or at school. She was having a great time with all the attention she gets from, but she never turned into a brat. She was kind to everyone, to their house maids, the drivers or the gardeners. She was like the perfect child, any parents would want to have and any parent who would want to make an arrangement for their child to somehow get married to Mikan.

All these things disappeared in just a blink of an eye. There was a reason why Mikan now never wanted to be the rich heiress of their company. And it was all because of that one dreadful day.

**MIKAN'S ELEMENTARY SCHOOL DAY…**

"Mom, I'm going now to school." Mikan said in her high pitched angelic voice then ran to her mother, who is working on her dad's tie. Mikan kissed her Mom's cheeks and then her dad's. "Bye dad."

"Be good at school." His dad said then tickled her at the side.

"I'm always good and behaved at school." Mikan pouted. "And I play nicely with my classmates."

"We know that sweetie." Her mom hugged her tight and kissed her in the forehead.

It's not really like a typical rich family that Mikan had. Mikan's parents made sure that they had time for Mikan and they never miss any important school activity that needs their presence. But when they really can't make it, Mikan's grandpa was there to be a substitute-despite being also busy.

"By the way Dad, where's grandpa?" Mikan asked when her Yuka released her.

"He's in the library. Don't disturb him, he's kind of-" Mikan ran out of the room. "busy". Suichiro Sakura continued his cut-off sentence and just shook his head in amazement. His daughter never fails to make him smile. (NOTE: Father's name was made up; I don't know what Mikan's father's name is. Tell me if someone knows. I'm not really updated with the manga).

"Hah! She's just like her father." Yuka commented. "Just like how you were always the fun and jolly person when we were young. I can't believe she inherited that instead of inheriting my incredulous visions about the society." Yuka giggled.

"Is there anything bad about being a freelancer when I was young? Did you forget that it was because of my 'Happy-go-Lucky' self that led me into meeting you?"

"Oh, don't bother reminding me of that…" Then the couple's conversation continued.

As for Mikan, she ran from the 3rd floor of their house to the 1st floor, where her grandfather's office is located. She ran past a couple of maids and some house helps. She greeted each and everyone in their first names.

"Grandpa!" Mikan yelled at the door of her grandfather's office. She opened the door and ran towards her grandfather, who is holding a phone. "Grandpa, I'm going to sch-"

"Of course, Fujiwara. The contract shall be signed as soon as possible. I just want to make a few adjustments on the terms so that we can agree on it." Mikan's grandfather laughed.

"Grandp-"Mikan tried to call her grandfather.

"Yes. Oh, yes. Someday I think. They are a perfect match" Mikan's grandfather continued the conversation over the phone.

That's weird. Never in Mikan's entire life has she been ignored by her grandfather. HER GRANDFATHER! With not much hope, Mikan went out of the office and slammed the door shut. She went straight to the car and kept the frown on her face.

"Why is grandpa like that? He always gives me a bear hug every morning, but now, who's he talking to anyway?" She continued her mumbling on her way to school.

"Maybe it's just a serious conversation that little girls like you wouldn't understand." Uncle Joe said while taking Mikan's bag and helping her carry it on her back.

"It's just not fair. It's my first day after the vacation. Besides, he never ignores me. EVER. Why ignore me for just a man on the phone." She continued. "Besides, he's laughing. Can it still be considered as a serious conversation?" Mikan took her lunch box.

"Don't you want your grandfather to have some fun while at work?" Uncle Joe said. "Do you want him to be always depressed?"

"Nope." Mikan said then pouted then shook her head. "If grandpa is always depressed, he will get sick. And Daddy, Mommy and Oniichan will worry about grandpa. And then I'll worry about grandpa, Oniichan, Mommy and Daddy."

"Then don't get mad about your grandfather ignoring you, okay?" Uncle Joe said.

"Okay. I won't get mad at Grandpa anymore." She then tiptoed to kiss Joe on the cheeks. Joe chuckled a little then lowered his cheek so that she can kiss her. "Bye, Uncle Joe."

"Goodbye, princess." Then Uncle Joe turned his back, and then went on his way to the car.

Mikan was humming while she made her way for the entrance. When suddenly two men in black with glasses suddenly appeared then crouched in front of her.

"Hello." Said the on the left.

"Hi." Mikan said then waved her hand at them.

"Are you Mikan Sakura?" Asked the one on the right.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. And my mommy said that I should never talk to strangers." She smiled then continued walking.

"Wait." One of the guys holds her hand. This caused Mikan's alarm.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked. She was about to scream when the other one (the one who wasn't holding her) covered her mouth with a handkerchief with chloroform causing her to faint. "Let's hurry, someone might see us." Then the two men went to an SUV and left in a haste.

**_After a few hours... Sakura Mansion..._**

"NANI? She's been kidnapped?" Tatsuya Sakura's voice was heard all over the conference room (a/n: Their house has many rooms. Just imagine their house is somewhat like the White House). "What the hell was that school doing, not even guarding my granddaughter?"

"Dad, please don't stress yourself. You might have an attack." Yuka said worriedly then handed her father-in-law a glass of water.

After drinking the water, "My mind won't be at ease, when my granddaughter is in danger."

"Dad, we're doing our best to find Mikan. According to the school security, the security cams of the school saw the whole thing. They saw the plate number of the Black SUV, and they are tracking it right now." Suichiro said.

"Do everything to find her. If needed, I will give up everything I have just to get my grandchild safe and sound here with me." Tatsuya sat in his chair and looked out the window.

_A few minutes passed..._

_ RING..._

"Hello?" Everyone in the room, the Police, Yuka, Joe and Tatsuya, looked at Suichiro.

"**Hello Suichiro Sakura."** The voice didn't seem natural; the kidnapper was using a voice alterer.

"What do you want with my daughter?" He seriously asked. He gritted his teeth.

"**Just the usual, Sakura. What every living person needs...**" Then the kidnapper paused for a while. "..**Money**".

"If all you want is money, you can get it. Name the price. Just don't hurt my daughter!" He yelled at the phone. With this, Yuka went near his husband.

"Hiro, are those the kidnappers?" He just nodded. "Let me talk to them." Yuka didn't wait for any response from his husband and snatched the phone from his hand. "Hello, it's Mikan's mother. Let me talk to her."

"**Oh! If it isn't the famous Yuka Sakura. The famous TOJ (Teen of Japan-from Hana Yori Dango) winner years ago.**" The man on the other line laughed. "**Of course. Anything for a gorgeous woman like you.**"

"Mom? Dad? Grandpa?" Mikan's voice was heard on the phone. "Mom, help me. Men in black had kidnapped me. I'm scared." Mikan sniffed.

"**Was that enough to appease your mind that all we want is money? Prepare 500 Million Yen. I guess that won't be much of a loss for your family, right? We'll call later for the location where we will exchange the money**" Then the caller hanged up.

Yuka couldn't talk for a while. All she was thinking was she needed to make her daughter safe.

"Yuka, what did the kidnappers say?" asked Suichiro. She still didn't answer so Suichiro shook her lightly. "Yuka..."

"They want 500 Million Yen in exchange for Mikan." Yuka said then fell to the floor. "My baby…my poor little baby." She sobbed.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Suichiro hugged her and helped her take a seat. "Bring some water here." He ordered, a few moments later the maid was there.

"Suichiro, prepare the money at once. I want my grand daughter here." Tatsuya Sakura said, and then stood up.

"Dad, where are you going?" asked Suichiro.

"I'll call up Minami. He might be on his way back now." Then he left the room.

Minami Sakura is Mikan's older brother. He is 15 years older than Mikan. He was assigned to take over the company branch in New York after he graduate his college degree in Business Management. He is currently studying at Princeton University in the States.

**_Back to the Story…_**

After Tatsuya left the room, a deafening silence occurred for a few minutes or so… Yuka broke the ice.

"Hiro, I'm coming with you." She said.

Suichiro stared at her. "No. It's far too dangerous for you to be there. There might be some problems, you might get hurt." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"But I want to. I'll never be at ease until I know my daughter is safe." She cried.

"I'll make sure that she's safe. I'll get her back here, safe and sound." He hugged her. How he wished that he could take all her fears and transfer it to him. "You should rest." She shook her head. "At least take a nap. You wouldn't want me to be worrying about you too." She sighed and kissed him, and then went out to go to their room. Suichiro sat at the chair and put his hands on his face. _Not again._ He thought.

After a few more hours, Minami arrived, using their private jet. A few moments later, the kidnappers called and told him to meet them at an old abandoned building by -. The kidnappers strictly told them not to bring any body guards o police, but it was like the usual. So Suichiro and Minami went with the police.

"**We told you not to bring the police.**" One of the kidnappers said. "**You didn't commit to our agreement."**

"We had to make sure you wouldn't run away with the money and my sister." Minami said dangerously.

"**OH, if it isn't the young master of the Sakura family? How are you doing Minami? Did you miss us?"**

"You BASTARDS!" Minami scowled at them.

"Easy son." Suichiro held his son on the shoulders.

"Where's the money?"

"Here." Suichiro threw the money bag. "Where's my daughter?"

Then a man was holding Mikan by the wrist. "Here she is"

"DADDY! ONIICHAN!" Mikan bit the man and the kidnapper released him. She ran to her brother.

"**Get her!**" the leader said.

Minami ran to her and hugged her. "Mikan, are you alright?" Then a gunshot was heard. Mikan felt her back against the ground; his brother's weight was on her.

"Oniichan?" Mikan asked. But he didn't move an inch.

**PRESENT: **At the clinic…

**Mikan's POV**

"Mikan..Mikan." I blinked twice. It was Hotaru who called me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're thinking to yourself again." Anna said. "Are you okay?"

"I told you, I'm okay." I just said.

"Do you want us to tell about this to your Uncle Mori about what happened?" asked Nonoko. "In fact, I can tell him right away." She took out her phone but I stopped her.

"You know, I don't want anything like that to happen. I may want revenge, but I don't want this to get to my family, especially my mother." (Sorry. I can't agree to your entire request. Don't worry, maybe in future chapters. ^^,) I said grimly. _'She'll send me to America if she knows any of these.'_ I wanted to add.

"You three can go back to your classes now. Mikan will be alright here. She'll follow you in half an hour now." Dr. Kagurazaka said to them.

"Okay. Bye, Mikan." Each of them bid their goodbyes to me and left the clinic.

After a few minutes of silence between me and the Doctor, I broke the silence.

"Sorry."

"Mikan, you can't keep acting like this. You know the reason why your Uncle pleaded your mother for you to attend here. It's so that he can watch you and take care of you." I was saddened because of that.

"He cares for you. Don't you know that? If he learns any of these, you might dishearten him." She continued.

"Come on, Dr. Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. Please don't tell any of these to my Uncle." I pleaded and stood up. "I guess my thirty minutes is up." I went on my way to the door. "By the way, when will my Uncle propose to you?" I left her there standing amazed.

"MIKAN!" I heard her yell, but I continued walking towards my locker.

"I really need to get cleaned up." I said to myself. "That Permy is really gonna get it." _'Wait till I get my hands on you Cat.'_ I thought. "I'll make you wish you were never born into this worl-"Someone cut me off with a conceited remark.

"I thought you were just ugly. I never thought you were also a weirdo."

_'WHAT? WHO'S THE WIERDO. Never look back, when you're not the one talked to.' _I thought_. 'But then, who's the only one ugly here?' _I looked around but saw no one. "Just my imagination. Tss."

"You're the one I'm referring to, BA-KA." I heard someone say. I looked back and saw a raven haired boy walking towards me. The wind was slightly blowing his hair, he looked so hands-wait. What was I thinking? _'Isn't he from my class? What is he doing here?'_

"Cutting class." He responded to my unsaid question.

"Are you a mind reader?" I asked.

"Nope. You're just predictable. See ya." He walked pass by me.

"The NERVE!" I yelled at him.

He just raised a hand and waved without looking back.

**NO ONE's POV…**

"Tch." Natsume said to himself and went to his class. And a small unexpected smile formed in his lips.

"Tss." Mikan said and went to her locker.

* * *

Next on…**BOYISH BRATTY PRINCESS MEETS SNOBBISH PLAYBOY PRINCE…^^**

"Attention all FRESHmen students." Ruka started reading the bulletin.

"We are proud to tell you.." Koko continued.

"…That the 35th Freshmen Week Celebration…" Mochu continued.

"…Shall be held two weeks from now." Natsume continued. "All classes starting today shall be suspended and the time given shall be used for preparation of each class for the upcoming celebration. Enjoy."

* * *

**Ooohh! A school event… can't wait what'll happen next… watch out for the next chapter… PAALAM...^^**

** NEXT CHAPTER~ ****Chapter 5: Freshmen Week ~ **

**ANNOUNCEMENTS**

* * *

Hello Everyone,

I just graduated… yaaayyy! Congratz to me… heheheheh…..^^ Ja-ne.

I know I've been gone for long. I promise, I'll try to update every week. Or maybe even every other day… just needed inspiration..

By the way, a little secret.. my first kiss was almost stolen by my classmate/crush… heheheheh.. good thing it was just a kiss in the cheeks…

REMINDER: never drink too much The Bar: Apple Vodka.. heheheh..^^

PS: Please read "Natsume Hyuuga Must Die". It is also by me. Another unfinished work, but I'll try to work on it. Also, try to write comments/reviews in it..^^

BYE! Thanks for reading..^^

-fierce_writer-

Fatima008


	6. Chapter 5 part 1: Announcements!

**b****O****Y****!****§H\bR****ĄŦŧY pRīŋĈę§ş**

**MEETS**

**Sņ****o****bBI****šH****\****pŁĄ****yb****o****Y ****pRīŋĈę**

**

* * *

**

Summary:

Mikan Sakura, a boyish rich girl and Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy rich guy has to work together to get what they want. Can they succeed even if they always clash? But if freedom and fame means tying the knot, will they do it?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Freshmen Week ~

**ANNOUNCEMENTS**

It has already been a month after the first day of classes. Everyday went by with assignments, exercises and pop quizzes, for the students of Tokyo University. Now, it's a beautiful morning with the sun shining outside the Hyuuga mansion. But inside, it seemed like it was winter with all the maids shaking in fear. What is happening here? It's spring! Well, let's go check it out.

"What are we going to do?" One of the maids asked one another.

A maid came out of the young master's bedroom. A moment later, she fell to the floor and cried. "(Crying) It's no use." She continued crying.

Why all the chaos with Natsume not getting up on this beautiful MONDAY morning?

"I'll tell you why. If Natsume is late in going to school again, because he didn't wake up early, I will fire each and everyone in this room. Do you get that?" The voice of the high and mighty Fujiwara Hyuuga sent shivers down the spine of every maid in that room during that time, including the driver.

"I don't want to get fired. I need this job to support my family." The litany of each maid about needing the job and wanting it was heard.

"Don't worry girls. We'll handle this." The voice of the very handsome blonde guy, famously known as Ruka Nogi was heard. With him were Koko and Mochu.

The maids were silenced. The maids were startled when each one entered the room leaving a sweet smile for them to calm down.

Then Koko's head popped out by the door. "Don't worry about never seeing us again. You won't get fired." He blew a kiss to the maids and closed the door. Once inside "Awwss" and "OMGs" were heard by Koko. He just chuckled.

"Go easy on the girls, Koko, they might faint outside." Ruka said jokingly.

"Don't worry, they won't. If it was me out there, they would have kissed the floor where I walked on already." Mochu said removing the bed sheet around Natsume who just covered his head with a pillow.

"Come on man. I know you hate to admit it, but I know it hurts your ego." Koko said then removed the pillow on Natsume, causing him to sit up – still sleepy.

"I never thought you guys were interested in maids now. You can have them all so that no one will bother – ME!" Natsume agitatedly raised his voice when someone opened the windows letting the sun shine in his dark room. "What the HELL?"

"Can you three talk about girls later? We're gonna be late. And can you appease the minds of your maids. They're shaking in fear outside." He walked towards the door ad count5ed the maids outside. "I gotta hand it to you man; you've got 20 shaking maids here. Congratulations. You've beaten Mochu's record." He laughed.

"Well, what can you expect from a stubborn, selfish, snobbish, playboy like him?" A woman's voice was heard by the hallway. And by the door, a beautiful woman was seen. She was wearing a white long sleeved-blouse, inside a dark-blue long-sleeved coat, with a red & blue checkered ribbon tie, paired with the same colored skirt. There is an emblem for their school that looks like a tilted crown by the upper left coat. (For the picture of the uniform, go to my profile^^,.) The eyes of the four young men inside the room widened as if they are seeing a vision. Luna Koizumi, beautiful, perfect-girl material, and heir to one of the best modeling agencies in the world, was standing by the hallway wearing their school uniform.

Ruka was the first to recover. "Luna-chan. When did you come back?" He hugged her.

"I came back a week ago. I pleaded my Mom so that I can stay here for good. And study at Tokyo University too." Luna said after hugging Ruka. "Hey, you two, are you not going to give me a welcome hug?" She smiled at Koko and Mochu.

"Of course. Anything for you." Koko hugged her and spun her around. "We missed you. How could you leave us for so long and not even visit once a year?" He pouted.

"Don't give me that puppy-pout." She pinched Koko's cheeks. "I missed you too. I was so busy while I was in America. I didn't have time to visit."

Mochu hugged and kissed Luna in the cheeks. "Why not tell us you were coming, so that we could have prepared a party for you?"

"That's the exact reason why I didn't tell you. I don't want any formalities. I want to surprise you guys, too." Luna eyed a certain guy who was still sitting up, eyes wide, and still not moving above his gigantic, luxurious bed. "Hey, sleepy head. Time to wake up. We're gonna be late." She smiled sweetly at him and walked towards the staircase. "Come on guys; let's go outside while we wait for the young master to prepare."

The other three followed Luna but before that….

"You heard the boss, stubborn…." Koko started.

"Selfish…" Mochu continued

"Snobbish, playboy Prince. Now get going. We'll wait for you outside." Ruka closed the door gently. That's the only time when Natsume got out of his trance.

"What the hell is she doing here? And why is she wearing our school uniform? Of course, she's studying at your school you dim wit!" Natsume asked himself. While putting things in order in his mind, he hurriedly prepared for school.

After 30 minutes, he was ready to go to school. He had to impress the woman outside of their house, waiting for him. Yes, he has special feelings for Luna Koizumi. Among the four boys, Natsume was the one who developed special feelings for Luna because she became the mother, sister, friend and somehow girlfriend to him, when he was alone. The five of them, Ruka, Koko, Mochu, Luna and him, were childhood friends because of their family businesses and their parents were college friends.

Natsume went down the staircase carrying his black Louis Vuitton bag by one shoulder. He heard laughter coming from downstairs.

"And here comes the almighty prince." Mochu declared.

"Well then, let's go." Luna went on her way to a black BMW car.

"By the way, Nat, she's studying at TU too." Ruka said.

"I know." He replied.

The four of them followed outside. Then each of them entered their own car and went on their way to Tokyo University. After 15 minutes on the road, they reached the gates of Tokyo University. As expected of most of the students, especially the girls, they gathered around the 5 lined-up cars that just entered the school. It's as if they were celebrities who came to visit the school.

The four of them assisted Luna while going through the crowd. "How can you stand that for one whole month?" Luna asked.

"You'll just get used to it." Natsume answered.

They made their way to the entrance hall, but one big sign was posted by the Bulletin Board, that caught everyone's attention.

"Attention all FRESHmen students." Ruka started reading the bulletin.

"We are proud to tell you.." Koko continued.

"…That the 35th Freshmen Week Celebration…" Mochu continued.

"…Shall be held two weeks from now." Natsume continued. "All classes starting today shall be suspended and the time given shall be used for preparation of each class for the upcoming celebration. Enjoy."

"Well, this was timely." Luna said with a smile. "I made it just in time for the celebration. I've heard about this." They made their way to their classroom. "A whole week with different events each day and the Mr. and Ms. Freshmen Week, It'll be fun."

"Are you planning on joining, Luna?" Mochu asked. "Boys will be drooling over you."

Natsume smacked Mochu on the head. "Drool your face. She won't be joining." He just said. And who does he think he is to tell Luna what to do?

"And who do you think you are to tell me what to do and not to do?" Luna asked. (That's my point exactly. Heheheh... (^^,).)

"You can't join. And that's final." Natsume said to Luna and faced her.

"What happened? We just left you three for five minutes, and you two…" Ruka pointed at Natsume and Luna. "…Are now having a heated conversation."

"Nat, here, doesn't want Luna to join the Miss Freshmen competition." Mochu explained.

"Everything's settled. I've already entered Luna-chan in the contest." Koko said.

"See? You can't do anything anymore." Luna said and skipped to class. "Besides, we're not classmates. I was also asked by our homeroom teacher to represent the class. Good luck to your candidates." She waved at the four boys and went up the stairs.

"She's crazy." Natsume said in a low grim voice.

"She can do whatever she want, man. She's not a dog that you can put a leash on." Koko said. "If you don't want her to have an exclusive date with some crazy guy, join the competition." Koko ran after that. Natsume chased him around the corridor.

Ruka sighed. "Do you think he'll join?" Mochu and Ruka followed the two psychos who are now on the second floor.

"Ahhhh… I don't think so." Mochu answered Ruka.

"Typical." They said at the same time.

"Excuse me. Sorry." A face greeted Ruka when he looked at the person who bumped him. He was taken aback. The girl was stunning. Her long auburn hair was dancing with the wind as she ran upstairs. She was a first year according to her uniform.

A few moments later….

"Hey…Ruka, are you alright?" Mochu was literally shaking him.

"Huh? What?" Ruka blinked…once…twice.

"Man, you bummed out on me. That chick is one hot magnet." Mochu commented.

"Who is she?" Ruka asked absentmindedly.

"Don't know. But I'd love to know." Mochu grinned. Ruka gave him a sharp look. "Hey, if you like her, I won't go after her." Mochu said while raising his hands.

**MIKAN'S POV…**

It was a beautiful Monday morning by the Sakura mansion, with the birds lively chirping, the sun gleaming through the windows of our heroine, and–…

"Ahhh! I'm gonna be late… Why didn't this stupid alarm clock wake me up?" said Mikan, while running around getting ready for school.

Actually the alarm clock was ringing and ringing but she was still not waking up. She even threw her pillow on the alarm clock to stop it from ringing. She got dressed and took her bag. She went down the long staircase and went to the car.

"Let's go, Uncle Joe." Mikan said as she sat at the backseat. "To school."

Wondering why she didn't bother saying goodbye to the people at their house? Her father is in Canada, while her mother is in New York – Both doing business. So she was alone at their humungous mansion.

"Mikan, aren't you forgetting anything?" Uncle Joe asked Mikan while looking at her through the mirror.

"What? I've got my bag, phone and wallet. What did I forget?" Mikan said. "Oh, by the way, my bike is in the trunk, right?" Mikan asked while checking her bag.

"Sorry, Mikan, but the maids went shopping for groceries and had to remove the bike from the trunk. They didn't put it back." Uncle Joe explained.

"It's okay. I'm late too. Just stop the car near the gate." Mikan smiled at Uncle Joe.

A few more minutes and she saw their school gate.

"Thanks, Uncle Joe." Mikan said then got out of the car.

"Have a great day!" Uncle Joe said as he opened the window by the driver's seat.

"Okay. I hope I will." Mikan kissed Uncle Joe by the cheeks and went on her way.

_**She looks better that way. Good thing you didn't tell her Joseph.**_ A small smile formed at Uncle Joe's lips as he drove the car.

Mikan ran as fast as she could. Everyone she passed by looked at her. _**Come on, people. Haven't you gotten used to me, looking like this? It's been a month already.**_ She thought. She has no time to quarrel, she's gonna be late.

By the main entrance of the high school building, she stopped to catch her breath. "It's still 15 minutes till time. I have to hurry." She looked at the mirror by the entrance hall. _**WHAT THE–?**_ She stared at her reflection. "That's why they were looking at me like that." She continued to run. She passed by two first year boys when she accidentally bumped one. "Excuse me. Sorry." She said, and then made her way.

_**I've got to change!**_ She went straight to the comfort room. She took out a box labeled **'Emergency Kit'**. She turned herself into the ugly girl again. "Hah. That's better." She smiled at her reflection.

"So, the ugly is retouching her oily face." A certain black haired girl said with crossed arms.

"Maybe she's thinking of joining the Ms. Freshmen Week." Sonoko said. Sarcastically.

"Hah!" Sumiré laughed dryly. "You think you can join the competition? Dream on…tsk, tsk, tsk. Dream on. Mr. and Ms. Freshmen Week was reserved for Natsume-sama and Me." The two laughed and exit the comfort room.

"That Shouda….!" She mumbled as if it was a curse. "I'm gonna be late." She ran to the classroom and thought about this Mr. and Ms. Freshmen Week. "And who is that _Natsume-sama_?" She imitated Sumiré's voice while saying the name.

"I guess even a nerd like you have a crush on me. Tch. I thought so." She heard a male voice from behind her. She was shocked when she turned to her right and saw a pair of ruby eyes staring intently at her. She couldn't turn away from his gaze.

"See ya." He left her there. Stunned.

"Don't tell me…" She said after she came back from the dead. "That jerk was Natsume… Natsume HYUUGA!"

* * *

Next on…**BOYISH BRATTY PRINCESS MEETS SNOBBISH PLAYBOY PRINCE…^^**

"She's the girl for me." He said and sat down in his chair. _**WHAT?**_

"Tss." She chuckled a little. "Are you crazy?" She raised a brow to him.

"The last time I checked, I was still in the right mind." He grinned. "How about you? Are you still in your right mind?"

"Do you know that –" Once again, she was cut-off.

"WWHHHAAAATTTTT?" Sumiré exclaimed loudly. "Natsume-sama…"Hey eyes glinted. "You're joking, right?" She smiled nervously.

"Nope. You guys asked me to join this competition, I choose my partner." He smiled at Sumiré. "Now, if she won't be my partner, I won't join."

"OMG! I think I'm going to faint."

**What happened? What COMPETITION? And what did Natsume just say? Well, find out in the next chapter...^^**

**NEXT CHAPTER~ ****Chapter 5: Freshmen Week ~ **

**SHOCKING NEWSSSS…^^**

* * *

Hello Everyone,

So sorry about the very late update. I've been busy preparing for my college entrance exams and I passed it with flying colors, thank you very much. After I enroll I might continue writing and updating faster.

So about the brother and father thing, I'm sorry. But thanks anyway. I couldn't change it anymore. The brother didn't have much role in my story, anyway. Maybe in my future stories. And this is a non-Alice story. But thanks for the info.

PS: Please read "Natsume Hyuuga Must Die". It is also by me. Another unfinished work, but I'll try to work on it. Also, try to write comments/reviews in it..^^ Flames accepted.

BYE! Thanks for reading..^^

-fierce_writer- a.k.a. Fatima008


	7. Chapter 5 part 2: Shocking News!

** bOY!§H\bRĄŦŧY pRīŋĈę§ş **

**MEETS**

** SņobBIšH\pŁĄyboY pRīŋĈę **

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura, a boyish rich girl and Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy rich guy has to work together to get what they want. Can they succeed even if they always clash? But if freedom and fame means tying the knot, will they do it?

* * *

Previously… on BBP meets SPP…^^

"Don't tell me…" She said after she came back from the dead. "That jerk was Natsume… Natsume HYUUGA!"

Now Playin'...

Hmmmm... Too many… Shuffled...^^

* * *

**Chapter 5.2: Freshmen Week ~**

**SHOCKING NEWSSSS…^^**

**Natsume's POV…**

As usual, the girls at Natsume's class shrieked when he and Koko entered their classroom. Koko just smiled while he sighed. _**When can I come to school quietly? **_He thought.

Mr. Narumi entered their classroom prancing around wearing an orange V-neck long sleeved-top with ruffles of different colors by the sleeves and black fit pants. _**Why do we have to have HIM as our homeroom teacher? And why is he SOO early?**_ He thought.

"Good morning class…" Mr. Narumi greeted the class with his gleaming smile. Girls fall for that smile. But some are afraid he is gender-confused. Heheheh.

"Good morning, Mr. Narumi." The students replied. Mostly were girls.

"I guess all of you have heard about upcoming Freshmen Week. Are you excited?"

"Of course, we are, Sir. Who wouldn't be? Right girls?" Natsume looked at the girl who said that. _**Shouda. I should've known.**_

Someone patted his shoulder that's why his attention was turned to that person…Ruka. "Hey, Nat…are you not going to join Mr. Freshmen Week Competition?"

"No." he whispered back.

"Why?" Ruka –whispering too.

"Because he doesn't like Luna-chan that much…" Mochu answered Ruka's question.

"…and that he would let other guys have a very romantic date in a private yacht with her." Koko finished.

"Shut the hell up!" He said in a dangerous tone.

"Then join." Ruka said.

"I already told you guys…I'm not joining." He said irritated.

"Okay. Then you won't mind if I join, right?" Mochu asked him.

"…"

"It's your loss man." Ruka smiled.

"…"

"Hey, man, you won't mind if I throw this, right?" Koko held up a picture of Natsume and Luna by the swings at a park.

"What the-give it back." Because Natsume was two seats away from Koko, he had to stand up and reach for the picture. "Hey-"

"I guess we have a volunteer." Mr. Narumi announced to the class.

"Sorry man." Koko said with a smirk.

_**WHAT THE-?**_

"I guess all we need to do is find you a Ms. Freshmen Week." Mr. Narumi put his point finger to his chin. "Who should we partner with Mr. Hyuuga, here? Any volunteers?" Only one hand was raised. Mr. Narumi looked around. "Yes, Ms. Shouda." Don't even bother asking why Sumiré was the only one raising her hand. Heheheh.

"I want to be partners with Natsume as representatives of our class." Sumiré said proudly.

"Sir, would you allow Natsume to choose someone he likes as a partner? It would be better if he would be the one to pick his partner." Mochu suggested. Sumiré crossed her arms and sat in her chair.

"Of course. But, that would only be applicable if there is no one volunteering. As you can see, there IS a volunteer." Mr. Narumi explained. Sumiré stood up again – proudly.

"Sorry, Mr. Narumi. But he wouldn't join, not unless he was the one to choose the girl." Koko explained as if he was some attorney.

Mr. Narumi sweat-dropped. "Okay. Okay." He chuckled a little and raised his hands. There's no need to get all hyped up with this, your honor." Sumiré sat down again.

Ever wonder why the loud-mouth Sumiré aka 'Permy' didn't dare object the 2 boys' proposal? It's because she didn't want any of the four to get mad at her. So, there she was, standing up, and sitting down again.

All the while, Natsume didn't care about the contest. He was now staring at the picture in his hands. He could still remember what happened that day the picture was taken...

**FLASHBACK...4 years ago...^^**

"Alright, you two. Say cheese." Ruka said as he clicked the picture button.

"That was nice. You finally got to smile in front of the camera, little guy." Luna said as she got up from the swing and stretched her arms.

"Hey! I'm not little anymore." Natsume said as he crossed his arms around his chest and turned away from her.

"But you still look like a little guy to me. Just like Ruka, Mochu and Koko. The four of you will always be my brothers." She said and turned Natsume around to face her.

"Don't you know that I can feel too?" Natsume said, held her shoulders and looked intently into her eyes. Sure those pair of ruby-luscious eyes could melt any average girl, but not Luna. "I like you, Luna." This sudden revelation shocked Luna. This was no laughing matter, because he didn't call her 'Luna-**chan** or Oneechan'.

"Nat." Koko tapped Natsume's shoulder. "Don't stare at her too long. She might melt." Koko knew what was happening; he was just trying to break the tension.

"Ooooookkeeeyyy." Mochu appeared out of nowhere. "Oneechan, let's go to the see-saw." Mochu then pulled Luna from Natsume. "Koko, get the camera from Ruka and take a picture of me and Luna-chan." Koko hurriedly snatched the camera from Ruka and went towards the see-saw.

"Are you okay, Nat?" Ruka went to his best friend.

"..."

"You shouldn't have scared her. It's her last week here in Japan, why not 'Use the Time Wisely'?"

"..."

"Are you going to stop her?"

"..."

"It's your choice, man. Good luck." Ruka left Natsume to think things through.

**END of FLASHBACK...**

Obviously, Natsume didn't stop her. That's why she was in the States for a long time.

"Ehem." Mr. Narumi cleared his throat. "Then it's settled. Natsume will be the one to pick his partner" Natsume stood up and looked around. His attention was diverted to the person who just entered the room.

"Narumi-sensei." The girl was shocked to learn that their homeroom teacher was...TTOOO! Early. But, that was weird. Her shock was only a few seconds visible, 5 seconds to be exact, and then there was no expression at all. "Sumimasen, Sensei." She bowed. "I thought it was still early, and you usually come in lat-"He cut her off.

"She's the one." He said absentmindedly.

"Come again?" The girl looked at him – still emotionless.

"She's the girl for me." What was he thinking? Why was he saying those things? _**You can't take it back anymore, Hyuuga.**_

He just sat down in his chair again. "Nice man." Koko and Mochu chorused and did a high-five.

Ruka was just sitting there...thinking. _**She kinda looks like the girl, earlier.**_

**Mikan's POV...^^**

There are still minutes before Homeroom. Mikan composed herself from her sudden encounter with Natsume Hyuuga. She heard about his annoying and snobbish attitude, she just never thought that it would be the guy from his class. Nothing beats reality.

When she entered the room, she saw Mr. Narumi standing by the flat form in front of the class, and everyone looked at her. She was shocked. Their teacher was early today. _**I wonder why?**_ She composed herself after 5 seconds.

"Sumimasen, Sensei." She bowed. "I thought it was still early, and you usually come in lat-"Someone cut her off.

"She's the one." The guy said.

"Come again?" She looked at the – still emotionless. _**Hyuuga?**_

"She's the girl for me." He said and sat down in his chair. _**WHAT?**_

"Tss." She chuckled a little. "Are you crazy?" She raised a brow to him.

"The last time I checked, I was still in the right mind." He grinned. "How about you? Are you still in your right mind?"

"Do you know that –" Once again, she was cut-off.

"WWHHHAAAATTTTT?" Sumiré exclaimed loudly. "Natsume-sama…"Hey eyes glinted. "You're joking, right?" She smiled nervously.

"Nope. You guys asked me to join this competition, I choose my partner." He smiled at Sumiré. "Now, if she won't be my partner, I won't join."

"OMG! I think I'm going to faint." Sumiré sat down in her chair and fanned her face. She inhaled deeply.

"Okay. So what do you say, Ms. Sakura, are you going to join? You heard what he said? Either you join or no one will represent our class." Mr. Narumi looked at her. But Mikan was still having a staring contest with Natsume.

"Sir…would you mind if I ask? Is she **THE** Mikan Sakura?" a boy asked as he raised his hand.

_**SHOOT!**_ Mikan thought to herself. She closed her eyes then sighed. _**I guess I can't get out of this one. I didn't think that it would be this early. DAMN!**_ "Yes. It's me." She removed her newly-made round thick glasses and pulled the bands in her hair, letting it flow beautifully by her shoulders and her back. She went to her seat , placed her bag, and sat down.

**HOTARU'S POV…^^**

"Okay. So what do you say, Ms. Sakura, are you going to join? You heard what he said? Either you join or no one will represent our class." Mr. Narumi looked at Mikan. _**Your cover's blown, Mikan.**_ Hotaru thought to herself and smiled.

A few more moments and Mikan removed her '_Disguise'_. There were some gasps, sharp inhales, 'Aawwwsss', and OMGs from guys, girls, and gays. Mikan went to her seat, next to Hotaru and sat down.

"How will you handle this now?" she whispered to Mikan.

"…" Mikan's face was blank.

Hotaru saw Anna call someone on her phone. People around them were chattering.

"Students…" Mr. Narumi said in a commanding voice. Everyone in the room was silenced. He turned to Mikan. "Mikan, are you going to join or not?"

Mikan's face remained expressionless. But Hotaru knew that Mikan was thinking. A few more moments and she answered, "Yes." Mikan declared then the bell rang.

"That was nice to hear, Mikan-chan." He smiled. "So, it's settled then. Natsume and Mikan will represent the class for the pageant. Those who are interested in other activities like beach volleyball, swimming, speed boat racing, and many more, sign your name with Ms. Ogasawara, Ms. Umenomiya and Ms. Imai. All lists shall be given to our class president, Kitsuneme. That's all." He smiled sheepishly and went out of the classroom. Then his head popped out by the door. "By the way, there will be no classes from today till Freshmen Week, just prepare for the events." Then he disappeared again.

_**Weird.**_ Hotaru thought. _**Brace yourself, Mikan. Here comes trouble.**_ A few more moments and the guys surrounded Mikan's chair.

**MIKAN'S POV…^^**

_**Great! Here comes trouble.**_ Mikan thought as the guys from her class surrounded her chair. They started asking her questions.

"Hi, I'm Yukihara Touya. It's nice to finally meet you." He raised a hand to her. She just looked at it.

"You are so beautiful, Mikan–sama." A random boy said.

"You shouldn't have hidden your beauty." Another guy said and smiled sheepishly.

"This is the reason why." She muttered under her breath.

"Can I get your number, Mikan–sama?" another asked.

"Stop this, right now." She whispered.

"What was that?" another guy asked.

Mikan stood up and smiled sweetly at them. The guys smiled and thought that she was really happy with all the attention she is getting right now. But her eyes say the opposite. "If you don't want–" The guards came inside their room and made some distance between the four girls – Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko and the boys. Mikan sat in her seat. "Let's go, girls. I can't stay here any longer." It was just audible to the four of them. She stood up, picked her bag, and made her way for the door.

"Mikan-sama… please wait for us." The boys tried to pass through the guards, but failed to do so.

Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko followed her. Four pairs of eyes followed the four girls going out of their room.

**RUKA'S POV…**

Ruka was shocked to know that the girl he saw earlier was **MIKAN…the MIKAN SAKURA** of **Sakura Group**.

"Hey, Ruka, wasn't she the girl, earlier?" Mochu elbowed him by the side.

"…"

"What girl?" Koko asked as he overheard the conversation, if you can call it one.

"She bumped into Ruka earlier by the stairs while you and Natsume were running around." Mochu moved closer to Koko. "And I think he likes her." The two pin heads chuckled.

"I heard that." Ruka said. "Shut up."

"But, I gotta tell ya, man. The magazines and newspapers didn't give her justice." Koko chuckled. "She's much more beautiful in person than in the papers."

"You got that right." Mochu agreed then grinned at Natsume.

"What?" Natsume asked innocently.

"Don't 'what' us." Mochu said mockingly. "Tell me the truth. You chose that girl as your partner 'coz you think that she won't win the contest, the less opponent, the better chance of you having that date with Luna-chan."

"That's right" Koko agreed. "But, too bad. She's as HOT as hell, man." The two dimwits did another high five.

"You two are crazy." Ruka went out of the room.

"What's with him?" Natsume asked.

"I think he likes Sakura." Mochu grinned and remembered how Ruka reacted when Mikan bumped into him.

**MIKAN'S POV…**

"This is the reason why I didn't want other to know me." She muttered as the four of them were escorted by the guards. "Who called them?" She looked accusingly at Hotaru.

"It's not me." She replied nonchalantly. She took out her camera and flashed it in front of Mikan's face.

"What the-?" She covered her face.

"This picture will be sold around the campus." Hotaru said as she waved the picture in the air to dry it.

"What will you do with that?" Mikan asked-confused. _**Another moment of stupidity.**_ She thought. She remained silent.

Hotaru eyed her. "Another moment of inanity?"

"Shut up." Mikan said.

"Who wants to go to the cafeteria?" Nonoko asked.

"I do. I'm getting hungry with all these drama." Anna said and started walking. She looked back at them. "Are you three coming?" when she moved forward again, she bumped into someone.

Anna hurriedly bowed. "Sumimasen, I wasn't looking in my way." She looked up and saw a blonde guy with glasses. "Hey, I remember you." She smiled as she thought of the time when she met this Mr. Eye Glasses. "Aha! You were the guy who help us last month, right?"

"Yeah, that was me." The guy smiled shyly. Obviously, he has a crush on Anna.

"Thanks, again, for helping us that time." Anna smiled sweetly at him.

"Ehem." Hotaru, Nonoko and Mikan interrupted their conversation.

"I thought we're going to eat." Nonoko said a brow at Anna.

Anna blushed. "I forgot. Sorry." Anna sweat dropped. "Oh, before I forget. Yuu, these are Nonoko, Hotaru and Mikan." She said as she pointed to each one of them. "Girls, this is Yuu."

"Are you two close?" Mikan asked mockingly.

"Whatever." Anna just said. "Be grateful, he saved your life."

"Thanks." Mikan said. Her gratefulness was really shown. "Let's go eat. Bye. Nice meeting you." Mikan returned to her controlled self again, walked pass by them and headed for the cafeteria.

"Bye." The three said to Yuu and went after Mikan. Their body guards follow.

"Why so many body guards?" Yuu asked to himself.

**NATSUME'S POV…^^**

Natsume went out of their room and looked for Ruka. The two dimwitted, continued blabbing about how beautiful, hot, rich, etc. MIKAN SAKURA is. _**So what?**_ As usual, the girl by the corridor, shrieked as he passed by them. There's still no sign of Ruka anywhere. _**Where the hell is he?**_

He walked farther and his feet took him to the stairs heading for the rooftop. He was right. His best friend was standing by the ledge of the rooftop. He shook his head lazily.

Ruka must've sensed him so he looked up at him. "Hey, go ahead. Don't stop whatever you were thinking of doing on my account." Natsume chuckled. He went near his best friend.

Ruka looked away from him. _**He's problem's quite big.**_ Natsume thought. "What's the problem?"

"Don't join the Mr. And Ms. Freshmen Week." Ruka said, still looking away.

_**Did I hear it right?**_

_To be continued…^^_

* * *

Next on…**BOYISH BRATTY PRINCESS MEETS SNOBBISH PLAYBOY PRINCE…^^**

"I already said 'yes'. I can't back out. I maybe a jerk sometimes, but I'm still a gentleman. You've never seen me humiliate a girl in front of many people, and I won't start now." He said, still nonchalant.

…

"What do you want?" Mikan asked Sumire…..

"I just wanted to tell you to back out on the Mr. & Ms. Freshmen Week competition, or else…" She stopped at the last word.

"Or else what, Permy?" Mikan asked, still eating.

"You don't need to. I never planned on joining anyway."

**Is she really backing out? And what's up with Ruka? Hmmm…^^**

**NEXT CHAPTER~ ****Chapter 5.3: Freshmen Week ~**

**A Change of mind? **

* * *

Hello Everyone,

I guess I can't please everybody. I got a little down with what that "Story Sucks" comment. Don't worry I won't stop writing this junk… heheheh… this maybe a junk… but it's my junk… Go write one of your own.

Okay. Thanks for all the NICE comments… you really got me writing. I hope you liked it…^^ R&R.. Flames accepted… Thanks again… Ja-ne..^^

By the way, I know this story is getting boring by the minute… don't worry… I won't stop bothering people to read this… just kidding…^^

PS: Please read "Natsume Hyuuga Must Die". It is also by me. Another unfinished work, but I'll try to work on it. Also, try to write comments/reviews in it...^^ Flames accepted.

BYE! Thanks for reading...^^

-fierce_writer- a.k.a. Fatima008


	8. Chapter 5 part 3: Change of Mind?

**b****O****Y****!****§H\bR****ĄŦŧY pRīŋĈę§ş**

**MEETS**

**Sņ****o****bBI****šH****\****pŁĄ****yb****o****Y ****pRīŋĈę**

**

* * *

**

Summary:

Mikan Sakura, a boyish rich girl and Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy rich guy has to work together to get what they want. Can they succeed even if they always clash? But if freedom and fame means tying the knot, will they do it?

**

* * *

**

Previously… on BBP meets SPP…^^

"Don't join the Mr. And Ms. Freshmen Week." Ruka said, still looking away.

_**Did I hear it right?**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5.3: Freshmen Week ~

**A Change of Mind…Or not… o_O**

**NATSUME'S POV…^^**

"You're being weird, man." Natsume chuckled.

"I'm serious." Ruka looked at him. "I know that the reason you chose that girl was because you thought that she won't join, right?"

"You could pass as a mind reader, do you know that?" but Ruka was right. _That_ was the reason why he agreed with Mochu and Koko's whim.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that Luna-chan just wanted you to fight for her that's why she joined? It's the only thing you lack. You don't fight for the things you want."

"…"

"If you want freedom, why not ask your grandfather for it. I'm sure he'll grant it to you. You're his one and only heir, blood relative… and _family_." Ruka said the word as if it has more meaning.

"His only family is his business. He doesn't see me as his _grandson_, he sees me as the heir to his empire. The heir who must be trained well, so that he can handle the company. Hah!" He emphasized the word 'grandson' as if it was some foreign language.

"Don't you think there must be one reason why he's doing all these?"

"What? Having bodyguards like Sakura outside the school to protect me? Not letting me choose what I want for myself?" Natsume kicked a rock. A rock on the rooftop, weird. "He wants to control my life, that's for sure."

"Anyway, back to the original problem. Are you going to join or not?" Ruka diverted their conversation. He wasn't used to seeing Natsume giving out so much emotion.

"I already said 'yes'. I can't back out. I maybe a jerk sometimes, but I'm still a gentleman. You've never seen me humiliate a girl in front of many people, and I won't start now." He said, still nonchalant. _**Typical, Natsume.**_ Ruka thought. _**Back to the nonchalant thing. What if I give it a try? Heheheh…^^**_

"Okay. That was nice hearing it from you. Do you like her?" Ruka asked and looked away again.

"'Her' who?" Natsume asked confused. Whoa! He can be confused? I didn't know that. Heheheh…^^

"You know…Sakura-san?" Ruka said as he was playing with his fingers. Natsume laughed. "What's so funny?" Ruka blushed.

"You are!" He continued laughing. "Look at you, you're blushing. Guys don't blush. But let's make you an exemption." He coughed to stop himself from laughing. "I should be the one asking you that question. I didn't think you believe in love at first sight."

"It's not funny." Ruka said grimly and looked sharply at Natsume.

"Okay. Okay. You like her. That's fine with me." Natsume said as he raised his hands. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry." Natsume said as he stood up and lend a hand to Ruka.

"Hey you, two." Koko said. Here comes the two dimwits.

"Let's eat." Mochu said. "I told you, he likes her."

"Shut up." Ruka said and took Natsume's hand to stand up. "Thanks."

"Ruka…" Natsume said. "…don't do that nonchalant thing. It doesn't suit you."

"What?" Ruka asked innocently.

"You're doing it right now." Mochu stated.

_**Busted.**_ Ruka thought.

"Ok. Fine. Let's go eat." Ruka just pushed the three to the exit.

**MIKAN'S POV…^^**

The cafeteria was unusually noisy today. If for the last few months the noise was inevitable, try going in now. Please put on your earplugs. People are crowding upon a table protected by body guards. Gossips, talks and mutters were heard all around. They were all talking about a certain rich, beautiful, stunning, brunette heiress who is now gracing the cafeteria. Now who could that be? I guess we all know who that brunette is. Let's zoom in.

"Okay, people. 45 minutes before the new pictures arrive. Please come again." Hotaru said through a megaphone. And guess what? She's back to her old business. "Money is so sweet." She said as dollar signs appeared in her eyes.

_**Money Hungry.**_ Mikan thought and shook her head. "Sure it is, especially when one's privacy is being invaded. Give me the film." She tried to get the camera, but Hotaru hurriedly hid it into her genetically locked bag. You know, the one's when the bag needs the owner's handprint for it to open, courtesy of Hotaru's family company.

"Don't worry. You'll get 1% of the money." Hotaru said as if it was some compensation.

"No thanks." Mikan smiled dryly.

"Okay. It's your loss. More for me, I guess." She just shrugged.

"Can't we go outside the campus?" Mikan said irritably.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"I want a quiet place to eat." Mikan said.

"Why don' we go to the special place your uncle offered you last time?" Nonoko suggested. Nonoko was talking about this high-tech green house. It was full of beautiful flowers of different species. The roof can be convertible like that one of a car, it has a pool by the middle part, but it can be covered and used as a court. There is also a bar by the corner where they can get drinks and food, all these, courtesy of the Imai Tech. Group of Companies.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. I hope it's still available."

"Sure. You're his niece and goddaughter." Hotaru said.

"Let's go. I want to be out of here, now."

"Let's just get the food there." Anna added.

So, they made their way through the thick crowd. And when I say thick, I really mean it. It was like a concert thick crowd.

"Hotaru-sama, what about the pictures?" a guy from the 3rd year asked as he was trying to get past the guards.

"Don't worry. There'll be more soon." Hotaru said and continued to walk. "Hah!" she sighed in delight. "My business is doing great."

"At least thank us, Hotaru." Mikan commented.

"Yeah." Anna said.

"That's right." Nonoko said.

"Okay. Thanks for making my business grow." Hotaru said and smiled sweetly at them, but vanished in 3 seconds.

They have arrived at the greenhouse Mikan's Uncle talked about. There was laughter around the greenhouse, so the four of them hurriedly entered.

When they entered they saw a certain group of guys together with a girl. The four boys from their class were there. But who was the girl?

Facial Expressions….^^

Anna: ^^', (Sweat-drop) _**This is not good.**_

Nonoko: _ _**What the F#$%!**_

Hotaru: (-_- ) ( -_-) (-_- ) ( -_-)_** This is getting interesting by the minute.**_

Mikan: ¬_¬ _**Tss.*sigh. My day can't get any worse.**_

The girl with the four boys seemed to have sensed their presence. She smiled and waved at them. _**Are we close? **_Mikan thought.

The girl stood up. "Hello."

The four boys looked at them and all were shocked except for one guy.

Ruka, Mochu, and Koko: O_O

Natsume: ¬_¬ _**Tch. It's her again.**_

Luna: ^_^ _**Who could they be? ^^**_

The four of them walked towards the table.

Koko and Mochu snapped out of their shock. "Hello, girls." The two chorused.

"Hey." Anna smiled at them.

_**She's cute.**_ Koko thought. Koko stood up and offered a hand. "Hello. Do you know you've shed some more light in this very sunny morning with that smile?" Koko smiled his girl-melting smile again.

"Heheh." Nonoko chuckled dryly. "Don't touch him. He has "Playboy" written all over his face." She whispered to Anna, but was still made it audible to practically everyone, except for two people –Natsume and Mikan, who was having a staring contest.

"I heard that." Koko said.

"Good." Nonoko said. "I intended to."

"I'm not a playboy. Girls just can't resist me. It's not my fault."

"I can't believe girls fall for your cheap pick-up lines."

"I can't believe guys even have interest in you."

"I can't believe guys like you exist."

"If guys like me don't exist, many girls in the world wouldn't experience being loved by someone."

"Well, it's better than getting their hearts broken."

"Okay. Enough." Mochu stopped the heated conversation. "Man, chill, she's a girl."

"She's no girl." Koko argued.

"Think you can call yourself a gentleman. Dream on." Nonoko punched him in the face.

"What the f$&%!" Koko said as he held his beautifully structured nose that is now bleeding. "Do you still consider her as a girl?"

"Nonoko, get a hold of yourself." Anna tugged at Nonoko's arm.

"You want some more du%bss?" Nonoko was insatiable. Now Hotaru and Anna are holding her.

"That's enough Nonoko." Mikan said. "The place is already taken, let's go." Mikan started to walk.

"Wait!" Someone took hold of Mikan's hand. It was the girl. "It's pretty roomy in here, why don't you join us?" She smiled sweetly at her.

"Excuse me, who are you again to touch me?" Mikan said.

"Sorry." Luna let her go and bowed her head. "My name is Luna Koizumi. It's nice to meet you."

"What is wrong with you? She's offering you to stay. Don't be rude." Natsume said out of the blue.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your girlfriend." Mikan apologized sarcastically.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Luna corrected.

"Mikan, what choice do you have? It's either we stay here and eat peacefully or eat at the cafeteria without any privacy." Hotaru said.

"Well, we can go out of the sch–" Mikan was cut-off with an announcement by the speakers.

"**No students, especially freshmen, shall be allowed to leave the campus premises not unless it is dismissal time or an emergency. Students must use the time allotted to prepare for the Freshmen Week. No exemptions. Thank you. Yours truly, the Principal.**"

"What the–" Mikan was speechless. Mikan looked up and saw a CCTV cam. _**I knew it!**_

"Enough of this drama, I'm hungry." Hotaru went to the bar. "Anyone want to join?" The three of them followed.

[a/n: Three referring to Anna, Nonoko and Mikan.]

Hotaru ordered for some crabs and pineapple juice. Anna ordered for spaghetti and coke. Nonoko ordered for hamburger and _Pepsi_. Mikan ordered for salad and a quarter-cup cheese and tea.

"Here she goes again." Hotaru said as they sat down in a table near the pool.

"Mikan you do know you're lactose intolerant." Anna said.

"It's not milk." She explained.

"But that cheese is made of milk." Nonoko commented.

"…" Mikan just started eating. Her three friends just shook their heads in dismay. They can't stop her when she's irritated. Cheese was like her ice cream when she's mad.

**NATSUME'S POV…**

So the four of them went downstairs and the three of them almost tripped down the stairs, with the help of Ruka. On their way, they bumped into Luna and asked her to join them.

"Luna-chan, would you like to eat with us?" Koko asked.

"Sure. Let's go." She hooked her arms in one of Koko's and Mochu's elbow and walked. Natsume and Ruka were left behind.

"Let's go." Natsume knew Ruka was about to say something again. "I'm hungry."

"I didn't know you were such a pig, Natsume." Ruka chuckled as Natsume messed up his hair. "Stop it."

A few more minutes and they ended up at the hi-tech greenhouse that the principal offered to them for privacy. The principal said that it was supposedly for his niece, but he's waiting for her to come around.

"This place is beautiful." Luna exclaimed and looked around.

"Explore later. Let's eat, I'm hungry." Natsume said as he walked to the bar and ordered some salad and drinks.

Luna was behind him and ordered pasta, burger and fries. The other three boys ordered burger and fries.

"I didn't think you pig out at times." Natsume commented at Luna's food. "It's not fast food you know."

"Why do you care? I'm tired of eating non-fat foods at home, anyway. At least here, I can eat whatever I want." Luna said as she chewed down on her burger then ate some pasta.

"Look at her." Koko pointed at Luna. "She looks like a kid." They all laughed.

"Stop it." Luna said and blushed. "So now, because you three are all grown up now, you're teasing me."

Luna noticed four girls entering the greenhouse. She smiled and waved at them. Luna stood up. "Hello."

Now the 9 of them are eating peacefully. Or so, they think.

"I am so gonna get my revenge on that girl." Koko continuously muttered under his breath while munching on his burger. "I need to visit a cosmetic surgeon."

"Calm down, man. She didn't hit you that hard, right?" Mochu said.

"What do you mean, didn't hit me that hard? Look at my nose." Koko said as he pointed to his nose.

"It's not that bad. Here." Luna said as she handed an ice pack to Koko. "This should help with the bleeding."

"Thanks."

"What is with you guys anyway? Do you know those girls?" Luna asked curiously.

"Sort of." Ruka answered. "They're our classmates."

"So, why did Koko do all the 'Hello, are you my soul mate' thing, if you are classmates?" Luna asked, confused.

"The four of us don't usually talk to the girls at out class, especially to her." Mochu said as he motioned the auburn haired girl.

"Why? She's pretty, beautiful in fact. Why not talk to her?"

Then Ruka and Mochu patiently told Luna the whole thing about how Mikan disguised herself as a nerd and not telling everyone who she was, except for her three friends.

"So, now that you know who she is, why not charm her now that her cover was blown?"

"With what that Ogasawara just did, I don't want to mess with Sakura." Koko said as he raised his two hands up, as if giving up.

"How about you, Mochu?"

"No thanks. I already have my eyes on someone. If it's Sakura you are talking about, why not ask Ruka? He likes her." Mochu said as he elbowed Ruka.

"What are you talking about?" Ruka said as he blushed and looked down, and then continued on eating his burger.

"Aawww. Kawaii. That's so nice, Ruka." Luna said as she pinched Ruka's cheeks. "At least, you don't just try to get a girl off her pants, just for fun."

"Are you talking about me?" Natsume asked grimly.

"I didn't say anything about you." Luna said innocently. "I guess conscience really kicks in fast." She chuckled.

"Why you–" Natsume was cut-off when a group of girls entered the green house followed by the guards.

"Ma'am, we're telling you, this place is private. You cannot enter here." One of the guards said.

"I'm a student here, so I can enter any place I want." It was Sumire.

_**What is she doing here?**_ Natsume asked himself.

_**Who is she?**_ Luna thought to herself.

_**Not again.**_ The three boys thought.

"Where is Mikan Sakura?" Sumire said and raised a brow as she eyed the greenhouse. She found who she was looking for. "So, there you are. You little witch." Sumire walked to the table of the four girls and crossed her arms.

**MIKAN'S POV…**

_**What is she doing here?**_ Mikan asked herself as Sumire walked to their table.

"What do you want?" Mikan asked Sumire as she continued on eating her salad.

"I just wanted to tell you to back out on the Mr. & Ms. Freshmen Week competition, or else…" She stopped at the last word.

"Or else what, Permy?" Mikan asked, still eating.

"Or else I'm going to have to complaint about the unfairness of the choosing of candidates."

"You don't need to. I never planned on joining anyway." Mikan said nonchalantly and stood up. "In fact, you could personally go over to Hyuuga and tell him about it." Then she made her way for the exit as she was followed by her three friends.

"Why did you do that?" Anna asked.

"You heard my reason, I never wanted to join."

"B-A-K-A. You're already enlisted as the class representative; Narumi-sensei will cry all over you just to beg you." Hotaru said as steadied her camera and took pictures of the four heartthrobs.

"At least the germs of those boys will not touch Mikan." Nonoko suggested.

"That's right." Mikan agreed.

"Forgive me for ruining your moment of happiness. But I won't let you stand me up as your revenge." A low voice said by Mikan's ear. She stepped back as she turned around.

"Now why would I do that, Hyuuga?" Mikan said sarcastically. "Don't assume on things. Besides, it'll be a great deal for you. She will have fewer competitors." She turned away and headed for the exit.

"Don't you think you're thinking too highly of yourself?" Natsume said sarcastically.

Mikan looked back at him. "Think what you want Hyuuga. Think of it this way. She won't have to date with any stranger."

"You really are thinking too highly of yourself, Sakura." Natsume smirked.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" Mikan was about to lose his cool. _**Why can't he just let this thing go?**_

"Join the competition." Natsume challenged.

Mikan raised a brow. "You've got to be kidding me." Mikan shook her head. "I don't have time for this.

"Fine. So the famous Mikan Sakura is afraid that she will lose?" Natsume said innocently, he's at it again.

"I'm not afraid." She gust out some air. "Who's afraid to join this petty competition?"

"If you're not afraid, then why don't you join?" Natsume said and grinned some more. It was no longer a grin, he was smiling. _**I've got you now.**_

"Fine. I'll join this stupid competition. Happy?" Mikan smiled cynically and went out.

"Mikan, what was that all about?" Nonoko asked curiously.

"I'll show him. He's going to be sorry he has challenged me. Too bad he has to lose that date with his girlfriend." She said and never heard what Nonoko asked.

"Mikan…" Anna called out to Mikan.

"I'm going to win that competition hands down, even if it was Luna Ko-ko…"

"Koizumi." Hotaru finished.

"Right."

"Thanks for having that conversation with Hyuuga earlier, Mikan. Look at this great shot." Hotaru showed Mikan a picture of him and Natsume. Mikan had a sarcastic look on her face while Natsume was grinning at her. "This will look good for your poster during the contest." Hotaru ran.

"Give me that." Mikan chased after her.

Anna and Nonoko just shook their heads and laughed. "I think I have a great idea for the caption for that picture." Anna said and continued laughing.

"What?" Nonoko asked.

"It should be 'Bratty Princess Meets Playboy Prince'." They laughed harder.

* * *

Next on…**BOYISH BRATTY PRINCESS MEETS SNOBBISH PLAYBOY PRINCE…^^**

_**Wait! I know her, its-**_ "Sakura." He said. He shook her slightly, she didn't move one bit. She was petite, and had all the curves in the right places. She has beautiful eye lashes and perfectly shaved eye brows, which looked natural. The part that got her attention was her lips; it was pinkish and looked untouched by any beauty product except for lip gloss and by any other man's lips. Her face was a little sweaty, but it didn't scar her beauty. _**Beauty? Get a hold of yourself, Natsume.**_ He castigated himself for assessing this beautiful woman in his arms.

**What's happening with these two? It's not x-rated, is it? Hmmm..? Just read and find out..^^**

**NEXT CHAPTER~ ****And Her Day Gets Worse… ^^',v …At Least, A Knight in Shining Armor Helped…^^**

* * *

Hello Everyone,

Sorry. I had a big problem with our internet connection at home so I had a hard time uploading my updates. I hope that it'll be over soon. To those who were thinking why Mikan let herself be exposed that fast was because…of…uhm… heheheh… secret... you'll know in the right time…^^ So I guess I'll see you soon. Ja-ne.

By the way, I hope you liked it. Tell me if it's boring you… coz I won't stop... heheheh… just kidding…^^

PS: Please read "Natsume Hyuuga Must Die". It is also by me. Another unfinished work, but I'll try to work on it. Also, try to write comments/reviews in it...^^ Flames accepted.

BYE! Thanks for reading...^^

-fierce_writer- a.k.a. Fatima008


	9. Chapter 5 part 4: And Her Day Gets Worse

**b****O****Y****!****§H\bR****ĄŦŧY pRīŋĈę§ş**

**MEETS**

**Sņ****o****bBI****šH****\****pŁĄ****yb****o****Y ****pRīŋĈę**

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura, a boyish rich girl and Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy rich guy has to work together to get what they want. Can they succeed even if they always clash? But if freedom and fame means tying the knot, will they do it?

* * *

**Previously… on BBP meets SPP…^^**

"Join the competition." Natsume challenged.

Mikan raised a brow. "You've got to be kidding me." Mikan shook her head. "I don't have time for this.

"Fine. So the famous Mikan Sakura is afraid that she will lose?" Natsume said innocently, he's at it again.

"Fine. I'll join this stupid competition. Happy?" Mikan smiled cynically and went out.

* * *

**Chapter 5.4: Freshmen Week ~**

**And Her Day Gets Worse… ^^****',v …At Least, A Knight in Shining Armor Helped…^^**

**NATSUME'S POV…**

They kept on bugging Natsume about his stupid act. The three boys were the only ones asking him because Luna was busy thinking. They were still at the greenhouse, Luna wasn't finished eating. The NaRuKoChu-sama groupies just left and said that they will go to the head's office.

~_"I will not let this thing go so easily!" Sumire said before she went out of the greenhouse followed by the other girls. _~

"Wait! You said that the auburn haired girl was Mikan Sakura, right?" Luna asked the boys.

"Yup." Mochu answered, and then continued bugging Natsume.

"Did you guys mean Mikan Sakura of Sakura Group?" She asked again.

"YES!" The three boys chorused. They wanted some answers while Luna was bugging them with her own questions.

[a/n: three boys: Koko, Ruka, Mochu]

"Okay. Okay. No need to shout. I'm not deaf." She continued on eating.

"Natsume, why did you force her to join?" Koko asked again and again.

"You should've just let her back out. She's got a point." Mochu explained.

"They've got as point, Natsume." Ruka said.

"Besides, you two hate each other. Since the first day of class, you think you can win with her as your partner. She might do sabotage." Koko said bitterly.

"Well, I'd rather have Sakura as my partner than Shouda." Natsume replied dryly.

"You've got a point." Ruka agreed.

"Ruka, who's side are you really on?" Luna asked then laughed. This caused her to choke on the fries that she's eating.

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked worriedly and handed a glass of water. He's fast.

She drank all the water down. "Yeah." She coughed a little bit. "Thanks." She smiled at him.

After that, Natsume was back to being nonchalant again. "Did you forget your manners? No talking when your mouth is full!" He said angrily.

_***Sigh. Typical Natsume.**_ The others thought.

"I'm sorry." Luna said.

"Tch. You act like a child." Natsume stood up and headed for the exit, of course, followed by body guards.

Even though Natsume went out, the other three boys stayed with Luna.

"By the way guys, why did Natsume join anyway?" Luna asked when Natsume was nowhere in sight.

"We should've known." Mochu started.

"She wanted Natsume to leave so that she can bother us about the competition." Koko finished.

"Hey, it's not my fault he's the 'Walk out King'." She pouted.

"You scared the sh&% out of him. Who wouldn't be worried? You looked so red." Ruka said.

"It wasn't my intention to laugh at you." Luna said. "Guys, you haven't answered my question. Why did he join the competition?"

_**Dense!**_ The three boys thought.

"Who knows? Only he knows the real answer to that." Ruka said.

"Come on. I know you guys know what his reason is." She continued on bugging them.

"You should know that yourself." Koko reminded her.

"Don't tell me he joined the contest because of me."

_**You got that right.**_ The three boys thought.

"Or maybe, he just wanted to annoy Mikan Sakura." She said again.

The three boys sweat-dropped then sighed. "Maybe he does." Koko said sarcastically.

_**Maybe she's right.**_ Ruka thought. But what he said was opposite of what he was thinking. "Or maybe, he just wants to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" She asked confused.

"Not from 'WHAT' but from 'WHO." Mochu explained. "Guys can't resist you. Do you know that if you weren't hanging out with us, they might have already made a move on you?"

"Come on, guys. Do you really think I can't protect myself?" Luna complained.

"Yup." Koko answered quickly.

"Aha." Mochu.

"No doubt about it." Ruka said.

"I've lived in a foreign country and met different people there. Whom I really think has more insane ideas on how to get girls than the guys here in Japan." Luna stated. She has had many indecent proposals from different guys from her school.

Since she was a transfer to a new school and a foreign country, she had to study the language for a couple of months. Because she was a quick learner, she wasn't held back with the lessons.

"You should know that guys. I know you've had your fair share of time in the other countries." She raised her brows.

"Well, yeah. But we're guys. We won't know the difference." Koko answered.

"Right, I forgot. You guys are like those from other countries." Luna realized. "But still, it's only a date."

"Yes, a date on a private yacht with some random boy." Koko reminded her.

"…by the sea at Jeju Island." Mochu continued.

"Alone. Only the two of you will be together on that romantic date." Ruka warned her.

"I can't remember the last time we went to Jeju Island?" Luna reminisced her times with the four boys at that paradise island in Korea.

"It was Natsume's birthday when we last went there. His 13th birthday, to be exact." Ruka said as he also remembered the day when they went there.

"How I wished it was winter when we went there. It should be fun to ski." Luna said.

"Forget skiing. It's snowboarding down those hills that would be fun." Koko said.

"And imagine the girls who would want to be taught on how to snow board." Mochu grinned with Koko.

"You're woman-hungry, do you know that?" Luna asked.

"We know." The two chorused and then grinned some more.

"Let's go. Natsume's probably pissed by now." Ruka said as he stood up.

"You guys, better go. I'm going to our class adviser to talk about the competitions." Luna said as she parted ways with them.

"Wait. Don't you have any body guards?" Koko asked.

"Nope, Mom promised me that I can have as much freedom as I want." She smiled at the three boys when she saw their reactions. There were in disbelief that she doesn't have any body guards. "What? Envious, perhaps?"

"Nope. It's just that…" Koko can't really believe it.

"What we were trying to say was that we can't believe why Auntie let you go to school without any body guards." Ruka explained.

"Like what you've said it is ONLY school. Besides, outside the school, I know my Mom has bodyguards."

"Okay. Well, take care." Mochu salute to Luna as she went on her way.

"Do you think we should make some of our guards follow her?" Koko asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine. Besides, everyone in this school has probably known by now that she's with us." Mochu said.

"Let's go find Natsume." Ruka told the two and started their search for Natsume Hyuuga.

**MIKAN'S POV…^^**

Mikan chased after Hotaru for a few minutes and stopped to taker a break. "You are so going to get it." She cursed.

"Try me." Hotaru challenged.

"YOU!" Someone called out to Mikan.

The two of them looked at that someone.

_**Now what?**_ Mikan thought. "You need anything, Permy?" She smiled 'sweetly' at her.

"I thought you were backing out?" She said arrogantly and crossed her arms around her chest.

"' Can't help it." She just said and raised her shoulders.

"What you wanted to do was to humiliate me and you were trying to get Natsume-sama's attention by saying that you backing out of the competition but in the end, you still joined."

"You saw what happened. It was your Natsume-sama who… oh, just forget about it." She can't really explain herself what happened back there. She was giving this arrogant, self-centered snobbish guy the chance of a lifetime, but blew it. _**Oh well, it's his loss.**_

"Care to finish what you were trying to say?" If saying that Sumire's eyebrows could fly out of her face for raising it too high overrated, then call me one, because it is.

"Don't bother. I don't think cat's have that high of a thinking capacity to process this conversation." She walked out on her. _**Now where are those three? **_She thought as she looked around the place.

[a/n: Three: Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko.]

"Don't dare walk out on me!" Sumire grabbed Mikan's arm and turned her.

"What do you want? If you want to join, go to the principal." She pulled her arm, but Sumire wouldn't let go. "Look, I don't have time for this."

"Well, I do. And don't think that I would let you get away this time." Sumire's hold on Mikan's arm tightened.

"If you don't want Shouda Enterprise to go down to the sewers, I suggest you let me go." Mikan's voice was different from her eyes. Her voice was controlled, but her eyes show anger.

"I'm not gonna let this thing go easily." Sumire let her go. "Let's go girls. We're going to the Principal."

Then her three friends came out of nowhere. "Wow, Mikan! Can't you and Shouda have a decent conversation?" Nonoko asked then chuckled.

"Nope." Mikan just said and chuckled a little. "Good luck, Uncle."

"Now, what did you do this time, Sakura?" Hotaru asked as she raised her eye brows.

"Nothing. Hope he can handle her."

"Of course, you're Uncle can handle her. In a very diplomatic way of saying "Sorry, but the list is already submitted. No more participants"." Anna said. Mikan just shrugged.

"She can be very persistent." Hotaru commented.

"How could you say that?" Nonoko asked. "I mean, she won't make a scen-" She was cut-off.

"**Attention, Ms. Mikan Sakura, please come to the President's Office. ASAP. That's all. Have a nice day students."**

"Told you." Hotaru grinned.

Mikan sighed. "Let's go. I can't wait for this drama to stop." Mikan secretly held her stomach. She gritted her teeth.

So, the four of them went towards the main building in their school. When they reached the door of the building, they had to present their ID's by the scanner beside the bulletproof door.

"Tell me, how does this thing work again?" Mikan asked to take her attention off of her stomach.

"The President slash your Uncle, updates the students or visitors that are expected to come to this building with the security head. Each one of our ID's has some electronic chips installed in them for the scanner to approve or disapprove upon their appearance to this building. But on special cases, the door scanner could be deactivated so that anyone can come." Hotaru explained. Of course, this technology came from their company.

"Can't they just put up security guards, like other schools?" Anna asked as they entered the building.

"There are some behind those two-way mirrors." Mikan said. She's starting to have little darts of sweat, even though it was fully air-conditioned in the building.

"And I'm not asking why you know that." Nonoko chuckled. "Where's the door?"

"The doors are barely visible from outside. The doors are voice activated." Mikan answered as they entered the elevator to the 12th floor.

"And why is your Uncle's office by the 12th floor again?" Anna asked as she looked at the floor indicator.

"Some floors were for conference halls, a function hall, and offices. Besides, you won't feel like you're the owner of the school if your office is in the 1st floor. And it's his favorite number." She chuckled a little. She hoped it sounded right. It didn't help one bit. Her stomach was hurting badly by the minute.

"8,9,10,11,12,13." Nonoko counted. "This elevator's fast." She commented.

Mikan didn't bother to reply. She might suppress a gasp if she talks again.

They went to the reception area. There, they found a 20 year old woman.

"Hi girls, the President is expecting you." Misaki Harada greeted them. If you're wondering why she's only a 20 or so aged woman and a secretary to a rich man, she's Mikan's cousin by the mother's side. Mikan recommended Misaki to her Uncle. "Mikan, are you okay? Why are you sweating?"

"I'm okay. It's just the heat." Mikan reasoned out.

"It's fully air-conditioned here. How can you be sweating?" Anna asked.

"Hormones." She just shrugged. "Let's go, the President is waiting." Mikan pushed her friends to her Uncle's office. "See ya." She smiled.

_**Hormones? What type of answer is that?**_ Hotaru thought but didn't want to ask questions. She gets answers in her own way. By observing.

If the ones, who will enter that office, don't know the one using it, they might be shocked if they were lost or their eyes are deceiving them. It was more of a studio-type office than a school owner's office.

And when they entered, they saw 2 familiar girls standing in front of Mikan's Uncle's Desk.

"Hi Uncle." Mikan greeted his Uncle who looked relieved when he saw them. He stood up hurriedly from his chair and went to them.

"How have you been girls?" Mouri Sakura asked then smiled. He was wearing an expensive tailor-cut suit that looked like your everyday clothes yet elegant.

"We're okay. Except for your favorite niece." Hotaru motioned Mikan.

"I'm his only niece." Mikan commented.

"Why? What's wrong with you Mikan?" Her uncle asked worriedly, which was visually shown in his face.

"I'm fine. Hotaru's just overreacting." She tried to fake a smile.

"No. You're not okay. Let's go to the clinic."

"Uncle, if you just want to visit your girlfriend, why don't you just go there. Don't use me as an excuse." Mikan teased. "Now, let's finish this thing." She said and looked at Sumire and Sonoko. "Give her what she wants Uncle; let her join the competition as an independent participant. Let other students who want to join participate in the competition too. Happy?" She said cynically.

"Yes, I'm very much happy." Sumire said and clasped her hands together in front of her chest. *sighed happily. "Where's the sign up form?" She looked at Mikan's Uncle.

"I guess I'll be going now Uncle." She ran towards the door and headed for the elevator. She ran so fast, that Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko, couldn't catch up with her. When the elevator door closed, she pushed the 'G' button then leaned by the elevator wall and held her stomach. _**Stupid stomach.**_ She cursed in her head.

The elevator rang the 'ding' sound, and then she hurriedly went out of the building. She looked for a good place to hide from her friends, she couldn't stand the pain anymore and she doesn't want her friends to see it. She was really sweating when she found a bench near Sakura tree, which was far from her Uncle's office building. She was running towards that tree when her vision slightly blurred. She bumped into someone. She was about to fall to the ground when strong arms held her by the waist. Although her vision was blurry, she saw a raven haired boy when she looked up. She couldn't recognize the face, but she could sense he had good looks, and then it was all black.

**NATSUME'S POV…**

Natsume went out of the greenhouse and tried to think things through. The reason he said to his friends about not wanting Shouda to be his partner, was only ¼ true. He knew to himself that he really wanted to challenge Mikan, but he doesn't even know what made him push her. _**Wait! Why am I calling her by the first name?**_ But then, he also found out that she's not like any typical woman he had met, because this woman was so controlled in her emotions, but when lost control is driven by them. Maybe that's why he was so fascinated by her. _**Why am I even thinking about her?**_

Natsume shook her head and thought of 7 names of people whom he hated today.

#1: Mochu

#2: Koko

#3: Ruka

#4: Luna

#5: Mikan

#6: Natsume

#7: Hyuuga

Well, he thought that the 1st three had the same sin to him. They indulged them into joining that stupid competition. #2 was because she made him so worried earlier. _**It's not really hate, its concern. Ba-ka!**_ He contradicted himself. #3…hmm… he doesn't really know what she did, maybe because he can't really blame her for accepting his challenge. Her pride was struck that's why she didn't back out. Why did he even challenge her in the first place? That's the reason why he hated himself the most.

He was thinking like this, when he saw a beautiful Sakura tree nearby. He continued on contemplating about his own dilemma when someone bumped into him. The girl lost balance, and if it weren't for him, she would have landed by the cold ground. He held her by the waist and helped her up. The girl in his arms looked up to him, and seemed to be trying to recognize him, but then she fainted. Good thing, the woman in his arms wasn't so heavy and he had a fit body, if not, they would have fallen to the ground together.

_**Wait! I know her, its-**_ "Sakura." He said. He shook her slightly, she didn't move one bit. She was petite, and had all the curves in the right places. She has beautiful eye lashes and perfectly shaved eye brows, which looked natural. The part that got her attention was her lips; it was pinkish and looked untouched by any beauty product except for lip gloss and by any other man's lips. Her face was a little sweaty, but it didn't scar her beauty. _**Beauty? Get a hold of yourself, Natsume.**_ He castigated himself for assessing this beautiful woman in his arms.

He carried her bridal style to the nearby bench and laid her there. He took out a special phone given to every student of TU in case of emergencies. He looked at the serial by the back of the phone and dialed it. A voice of a middle-aged man answered the other line, and then asked whether there were any emergencies.

"I have an unconscious woman in my arms right now." Natsume started. "We're by the forest part of the school, near a big Sakura Tree."

"Are you sure, this is an emergency? If this is a prank-" Natsume cut him off.

"Look, if you don't want the owner of this school to fire you for not believing that his niece fainted in the middle of a forest, I suggest you come here right now." Natsume said in an authorized tone.

"W-what? The girl who fainted is Young Mistress Mikan?" The man sounded nervous. "We'll be sending help right there. Don't turn off your cell phone." Then the call was ended.

Natsume knew why the man told him not to turn the phone off; it had a GPS tracker to help track them faster. He put the phone back to his pocket, good thing he didn't leave it at home. _**You're doing it again.**_ He thought to himself again. His protective senses were triggered again. _**Can't I stop being the knight? **_ He chuckled at the thought.

After that, people surrounded the tree and two men in medical suits carried Mikan and put her into a stretcher. That place was a bit secluded, that's why the Ambulance was parked out of the forest. Then a blonde haired man in a gray tailor-cut suite that made him look younger despite being in his mid 30's. It was their school owner, Mouri Sakura, Mikan's Uncle.

He stood up. "Good day, sir." He slightly bowed as respect.

"Thank you very much for helping my niece. I can't think of any words to thank you enough."

"A simple thank you is fine sir." He said formally.

"Don't be so formal, Natsume. I would love to hear more about the details, but I have to go now, maybe some other time." He just smiled at him and followed the stretcher. That smile has a hidden meaning to it, he knows it. Then Mikan's friends went near him.

"Thank you very much, Natsume, for saving Mikan." Anna said to him. He recognized her with her jolly personality. "She ran so fast we couldn't catch up to her."

"It's okay." Normally, Natsume would have given his killer smile and stare at this girl, but he didn't feel like it. Koko might kill him; he saw that he wanted to target this girl.

"Are you sure you didn't molest her?" Nonoko asked him doubtingly.

"Look, I don't take advantage of unconscious women." He snapped. "What's wrong with her anyway?" He asked.

"Stop it, Nonoko." Hotaru said to stop the heated conversation. "She's lactose intolerant, and she ate cheese earlier. Thank you for saving my best friend, Hyuuga." She said emotionlessly, but he saw the truth in her eyes, she was really grateful.

"Your welcome." He just said to them. _**Now it's time to go back to them.**_

[a/n: Them= Luna, Mochu, Koko, Ruka]

When he reached the opening of the forest, he saw people gathered around the ambulance as they started loading the stretcher where Mikan lay unconscious. Then he saw the school owner, give some orders to a woman in her 20's that looked like his secretary. He then entered the ambulance instead of riding in his limousine. Mikan's friends used the limousine because it would be overcrowded if they ride the ambulance too.

After the ambulance left, the crowd started to disperse and he saw his friends. Koko and Mochu waved at him like to monkeys dancing. He went near them, but then he noticed, a certain woman was not with them.

"Where is that girl?" Natsume asked Ruka.

"She had to meet with her teacher to talk about the competition." Ruka explained. "By the way, what happened to Sakura?"

"He's concerned about her. Oh, yeah man!" Koko and Mochu teased.

"She fainted. Good thing I-" He stopped mid-sentence. _**Me and my big mouth!**_

"So, you were the one who saved her." Koko said in a teasing tone.

"Someone is gonna get jealous of his best friend. Oooohhh!" Mochu teased.

"Shut up." Natsume and Ruka said at the same time.

"They really are best friends." Mochu commented.

"Well, you two are the most annoying cousins I've met my whole life." Natsume punched the two by the shoulders lightly.

"What can we say? It runs in the blood." Koko said and laughed. "So tell us about your heroic act…hmm…hmm..?" Koko said as he raised his eye brows at the same time. The type when someone kept on bothering you.

"You it happened when…" Then Natsume started to tell them how he 'saved' Mikan in a comic way. He exaggerated things. Well, just use your imagination. ^^

* * *

Next on…**BOYISH BRATTY PRINCESS MEETS SNOBBISH PLAYBOY PRINCE…^^**

MIKAN'S hands balled into a fist by her sides. She's really irritated now. _**What type of partner is this guy?**_ She looked at Natsume with eyes as sharp as a knife. Wondering what's happening? It started out like this…

**Can't a day finish without them fighting? Hmm.. I guess not..^_^v**

** NEXT CHAPTER~ ****Chapter 6:**

**Weird Becomes Weirder…**

**1st Practice Day…^^**

* * *

Hello Everyone,

Whoa! This is my longest running episode, so far… heheheh…^^ I'm trying to challenge myself to keep on writing longer chapters.

I made it 5 part etc … because it's all about Freshmen Week. And all at the same day... so I guess, I'll try to separate it after this chapter… I'm getting tired of the Chapter Updater telling me that it's chapter 8 already… heheheh…^^

BTW. Thanks for all the reviews and readers… I can't cite all of them… you know who you are… without all your comments wanting to read more, I would have stopped writing this story… hands down…^^ Thank you very much again! Arigatou!

I think I might be off in updating for a while… I'm not feeling well these past few days… I'm having asthma attacks… hope that I'll get better soon… I really want this to be the first story I'll finish…^^

PS: Please read "Natsume Hyuuga Must Die". It is also by me. Another unfinished work, but I'll try to work on it. Also, try to write comments/reviews in it...^^ Flames accepted.

BYE! Thanks for reading...^^ Ja-ne.

-fierce_writer- a.k.a. Fatima008


	10. Chapter 6

**b****O****Y****!****§H\bR****ĄŦŧY pRīŋĈę§ş**

**MEETS**

**Sņ****o****bBI****šH****\****pŁĄ****yb****o****Y ****pRīŋĈę**

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura, a boyish rich girl and Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy rich guy has to work together to get what they want. Can they succeed even if they always clash? But if freedom and fame means tying the knot, will they do it?

* * *

**Previously… on BBP meets SPP…^^**

_**Wait! I know her, its-**_ "Sakura." He said. He shook her slightly, she didn't move one bit. She was petite, and had all the curves in the right places. She has beautiful eye lashes and perfectly shaved eye brows, which looked natural. The part that got her attention was her lips; it was pinkish and looked untouched by any beauty product except for lip gloss and by any other man's lips. Her face was a little sweaty, but it didn't scar her beauty. _**Beauty? Get a hold of yourself, Natsume.**_ He castigated himself for assessing this beautiful woman in his arms.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Weird Becomes Weirder…**

**1****st**** Practice Day…^^**

**MIKAN'S POV…^^**

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. She blinked twice before her vision cleared. She looked around and as expected, she was in a luxury suite at some fancy hospital. It didn't look much of a hospital, except for the dextrose.

She felt something holding onto her hand. She looked at her right hand and saw his Uncle holding her hand. Her Uncle sensed her slight movement, so he looked up and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" He asked her as he stood up and pushed the button above Mikan's bed and called for the doctor. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"I didn't want to give you another burden to bear. You've got Shouda at your sleeves because of me."

"I handle bratty teenagers everyday." Her Uncle chuckled. "…especially a certain niece of mine."

"I'm not bratty." Mikan denied.

'Well then, what do you call someone who refuses to do what elders tell them to do?" He asked and raised a brow.

"Disobedient." Mikan answered and sit up.

"In your case, it's bratty, not disobedient."

"Tch. Uncle you are so-" Medical people entered the room including Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Uncle Joe.

They checked her vitals and told her to avoid any milk products as much as possible. The doctors also wondered why she fainted because of stomach ache, and she answered…

"I have low tolerance level for pain, doctor." Mikan just said.

The doctor just shrugged and told her Uncle that she can be released after they have arranged the papers.

"I'll be right back." Her Uncle told them as he went out with Uncle Joe.

"I guess you won't do that same stupid act again, right?" Hotaru asked and took an apple from the fruit rack.

"I thought those fruits are for the patient." Mikan raised a brow.

"Can't you give some for the visitors?"

"Go ahead. I don't have any appetite to eat anymore."

"We told you to lay off the _cheese_." Nonoko joked and ate a grape.

"I will never touch dairy products again." Mikan joked.

"Well I guess your Mom is going to make sure of that." Hotaru commented seriously.

"Don't tell me…" Mikan couldn't continue. "Oh, no." She covered her face with the palms of her hands and sighed. "How did she know of this? I'm sure Uncle wouldn't tell her-" Hotaru cut her off.

"Your mother had other body guards besides the ones you usually see. They report to your mother whatever happens to you."

"She also knows about your 'disguise'." Anna was talking about Mikan-making herself look ugly.

Mikan muttered a curse. "She's not my mother. She was never a mother to me."

"Well, she is now. So, what are you going to do now?" Nonoko asked.

"I don't know. I'm out of cards to play." She looked by the window and saw a bird, directionlessly (is there even such a word?) flying. "Do you guys know why birds sometimes fly without any direction and just let them be carried by the wind? They just throw all their faith with the wind and hopes that the wind will take them to their proper place, to the place where they would belong." She sighed and looked at her friends. "I hope that would also happen to me. I wish I was a bird, free to choose what I want."

"Don't do that drama again." Hotaru said.

"Come on, Hotaru. Don't be such a spoil sport." Anna reprimanded.

"Everyone knows she's more of an Ice Queen than me." Hotaru commented.

"But Mikan rarely speaks of her true feelings. It's only happens 'Once in a Blue Moon'." Nonoko said.

Mikan looked outside again and looked at the bird which was now flying away. _**I'd do anything to be free.**_

A few more minutes passed until Uncle Mouri and Uncle Joe entered the room with a laptop in his hands.

"Young Mistress, you're mother called for a video conference." Uncle Joe explained and handed Mikan the VAIO laptop. "We'll just leave you here."

Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru followed Uncle Joe. Only Mikan and Uncle Mouri were left in the big room. "Don't worry Mikan." Uncle Joe said. "I'll be here for you."

Mikan slowly took a deep breath before opening the laptop. "Heir to Sakura Group of Companies, that's how you should be acting." That was the very warm welcome of Yuka Sakura, the current EVP of Sakura Group of Companies; you can also call her Mikan's mom.

_**Wow. What a nice greeting from a **_**worried mother**_**.**_ Mikan thought to herself.

"Oneechan how's the climate there in New York?" Mouri greeted his sister.

"Didn't I tell you not to do anymore stupid things that might put the company's name in jeopardy?"

"Oneechan, take it easy, okay? She's ill; can't you at least comfort her?"

"It's her fault. She's got to be responsible for everything she does. And, for how many times do I have to remind you that the company's name is attached to yours. Get that through your thick head!"

"I GET IT! OKAY! You don't have to remind me all the time." Mikan couldn't control herself anymore.

"And now, you answer me back like that. Is that how you teach students at Tokyo High, Mouri?"

"Don't blame Uncle Mouri or the school. Blame yourself!" Mikan snapped. "I'm only in high school and you make me feel as if I have the whole world in my shoulders."

"If your brother didn't die, you wouldn't have to feel like that." The words came out of Yuka's mouth before she could think.

Mikan was taken aback. Pain pierced through her eyes. "All along, you're still blaming me for big brother's death." She chuckled dryly. "I can't believe this. How many times do I have to tell you that I was just a kid?"

"Yes, you were a kid. But even as a kid, you were able to get your brother killed by those kidnappers." Yuka couldn't control herself too.

"So this is some pay back for having killed your favorite child. Maybe even back then, you didn't even consider me as your child." Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Okay, that is enough." Uncle Mouri took the laptop from Mikan's lap and walked to the spare room where visitors could sleep in. Mikan looked away. She didn't want her tears to be seen by others, especially by her mother.

_**"If your brother didn't die, you wouldn't have to feel like that." **_The words kept on ringing in her head. It seemed like a nightmare even if she was wide awake. Her mother thought of her as a monster that got her son killed.

Mikan couldn't take it anymore so she sat up and took the dextrose off her hand. It did hurt because of the needle. She didn't care. She slightly opened the door to see if anyone was there, but luckily, there wasn't any. So she silently walked out the door and headed for the stairs. There was no one using the fire escape stairs.

She went up and ended up at the roof top. Almost every known building to her can bee seen from where she was standing-by the railing of the rooftop. She's still on the safe side. She can see a part of their school, the dry cleaners she usually passes by and other big companies that can be found in Tokyo City.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan's quiet thinking was brought to an end with that question. But she didn't turn her head to the moment destroyer.

"…"

"I guess you're the silent type right?" The guy asked again.

"Excuse me?" She can't stand someone interrupting her flow of thoughts.

"I said what are you doing here?"

"Why do you care?" Mikan frowned. The thing she hates the most are moment spoilers.

"Because I can't stand to see a beautiful woman like you, jump down our family hospital." Mikan turned harshly to the guy who was talking to her. "It might ruin the hospital's reputation."

"What did you just say?" Mikan raised a brow at him.

"I said, why waste your beautiful face and let it be crushed."

"Well, if you aren't so stupid Mr…?"

"Andou. Tsubasa Andou."

"Mr. Andou-"

"Please, call me Tsubasa."

"Whatever. As I was saying, if you weren't so stupid, you should have seen me by the safe side of the edge. If I wanted to commit suicide, I would have jumped already."

"Okay." The man named Tsubasa raised both his hands as if giving up. "Don't get all hyped up. I was just a concerned citizen."

"Then don't be one. Leave me alone." Mikan looked away again.

"Do you have any problem?" Now the guy was standing with her by the railing. "You can tell me if you want?"

"Well, I don't want to. So go away." Mikan couldn't shout at him because the guy was right, she looks suicidal.

"Don't push every person who comes near you away. You might regret it." Mikan was shocked at this comment. She just looked at him in awe. "What?" Tsubasa asked.

"What did you just say?" Mikan searched for something in his eyes, but she couldn't. This guy is good at hiding what he is thinking.

"I know that you don't want to hear it again."

"Right." She agreed.

"So, I guess you should be going back to your room now."

"How did yo-"

"Trust me. They're probably all hyped up now by your room. There's a commotion down at your room."

"Right." Mikan agreed. For the second time around? Weird. _**Yup.**_

Mikan walked towards the door. But before that… "Uhm…And-Tsubasa-sempai, _Cam-sa-ham-ni-da_." [Thank you in Korean] Mikan had already taken a step to the stairs when she heard a _'Choen-man-eyo'_. [You're Welcome.] _**Whoa! He can understand Korean.**_ Mikan thought.

When Mikan arrived at her room, everyone looked at her as she entered the door. "What?" She asked. "I just went out for some fresh air."

"You made us so worried." Uncle Mouri went to her and helped her to the bed. "What are we going to do with this?" He motioned the dripping dextrose.

"Let it be. It's almost empty anyway."

"Typical Mikan." Everyone in the room chorused. Mikan's friends laughed.

"By the way, I've talked to your mom and she allowed you to go to Jeju Island with only 5 bodyguards." Uncle Mouri informed her.

"You mean she allowed me to join that contest?" Mikan raised a brow at her uncle.

"Yup."

"I feel there's a but…" Mikan looked at her uncle mysteriously.

"You'll know in time."

"Then I won't come." Mikan crossed her arms.

"Then we won't come either." Hotaru announced. Anna and Nonoko nodded their heads in agreement.

"Why won't you come?" Mikan asked.

"Remember the poster we were going to print? It won't of any use if the candidate won't come." Hotaru said. "But then again, it would be better if I'll just sell those photos." Hotaru sighed in glee. "It'll be worth millions."

"HOTARU!" Mikan chased Hotaru.

Anna, Nonoko, Uncle Joe and Uncle Mouri, just sweat-dropped.

MIKAN'S hands balled into a fist by her sides. She's really irritated now. _**What type of partner is this guy?**_ She looked at Natsume with eyes as sharp as a knife. Wondering what's happening? It started out like this…

It was a beautiful morning and Mikan got up from bed. She went to her dog Snuggles and gave it a morning scratch by the tummy. It had been a week since she's been released from the hospital and she received Snuggles from a mystery sender, whom she still doesn't know, even though she can learn who he/she is with just a dial on her phone. But 1st she didn't have time to waste on such things, and 2nd, she's simply not interested.

She took a shower and wrapped in a pink robe, she went out of the bathroom and walked to her closet, if you could call it one. If you were to explore her closet, you might think it was a mini mall. Every drawer was remote controlled. Each drawer contains different items, from luxurious clothes, to the latest designer shoes, to the finest jewelry and leading line of cosmetics. Of course the jewelry and cosmetics drawers haven't been opened quite often, not unless the event was extra special.

She dialed 248 on the remote, and a cabinet opened by the left side and walked near it. She looked through the clothes and looked for the simplest one she could find. They were required to wear dresses-that stops before the knees- for the rehearsals and not to mention the killer heels-which Mikan has had a hard time with. She admits it; she's not friends with heels.

She took out an Angelic A-Line Summer Dress. She had never worn it, because she never bothered with above knee dresses, even if she was having a crush with it, because of the details. She remembered Misaki saying that _"You'll look angelic in this empire waist thin strapped dress. You'll be comfortable and stylish with this attire. The floral pattern on the neckline and the bust area is truly a visual treat." _Mikan couldn't refuse her cousin, so she accepted it. Now, she has to wear it 'cause there are no other choices other than the back reveling dresses her Mom got her for some occasions she had to attend to.

With a sigh, she put the dress down on the sofa nearby and dialed another combination on the remote and her closet full of clothes closed. She dialed 357, and three drawers opened. She walked near the one where her untouched wedges were kept, until she remembered…_"No wedges during practice days."_ She could still remember that reminder of her uncle. For crying out loud, why can't they use them even during rehearsals?

She shook her head and went towards her sandals with heels-which are no shorter than 4 inches. She took out any thing she grabbed with her hand. It was a black Ankle-cuff sandal. She might not be the girly type, but she knows fashion and knows when things match with another. With a very deep sigh, she went inside the closet and put the clothes on…

**NATSUME'S POV…**

Natsume woke up on his usual waking up hours, 7:00, despite knowing the rehearsals today-when they need to assemble at 7:30. He stretched and looked out his window. He saw a bird, flying. He thought it was weird because the bird wasn't going anywhere, just playing with the wind. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. He made his way for the shower and took a cold shower. Too bad I can't take you inside the shower to take a sneak peek of Natsume Hyuuga's beautifully sculpted abs… Okay, I might get banned for describing his pagan-god-like body. Stop it! Okay, back to the story.

Wrapped in a towel from waste down, (wonder what's underneath that-just kidding ^_^v), he went to his closet and took out a black long-sleeved CK (Calvin Klein) polo shirt and wore it, partnered it with a pair of a bit loose black Guess jeans. He took out a pair of white Nike shoes and put on his Swatch wrist watch-he got it from his father.

In 20 minutes he was finished. Why do guys always have to move faster than girls? Why do girls always have to take hours in front of the mirror? (That's the miracle that I don't know what the reason behind it is…hahahah..^_^' )

**A few moments later, AT THE SCHOOL…^^**

**MIKAN'S POV…**

"Bye Uncle Joe." Mikan said as she carried her bag pack and paper bag. She was wearing their school uniform. Yup, the dress and pair of sandals she brought were in the paper bag. She has been surrounded by her bodyguards, not to mention there were also some outside the school.

"That's too bad. We thought Mikan-sama would be wearing her rehearsal dress already." Mikan heard one of the members of the Mikan-sama fan club. Yes, she has a fan club, and also the TU Goddesses fan club and the PBG (Pretty/Beautiful/Gorgeous) 4 fan club.

"It's okay guys. You can go now." She told her bodyguards and ran towards her friends. "Hey guys." She greeted them with a smile.

"Mikan-sama-" The guys didn't finish their sentence because Hotaru hit them with her Ba-ka gun, Mikan, Anna and Nonoko sweat-dropped.

"Thanks, Hotaru." Mikan smiled at her.

Hotaru pointed her Ba-ka gun to Mikan. "Don't smile too often, you're pictures might not sell, because you keep on smiling."

"Okay." Mikan controlled her chuckle.

"By the way, Mikan, what are you going to wear during the rehearsals today?" Anna asked.

"Something I dug up from a dusty shelf." Mikan joked.

"Meaning…?" Nonoko asked.

"She hasn't worn it yet." Hotaru said.

"Do you think you know what Mikan's gonna wear?" Nonoko asked Hotaru.

"No clue. She never wears any of her dresses especially those that stops before the knees." Hotaru took out her camera and took a picture of Mikan. "Good thing I brought my camera."

"There's no stopping you, right?" Mikan asked helplessly.

"Yup. You in a dress, this is a once in a lifetime event, it should be remembered…and sold."

Mikan was going to say something when there was an announcement. **"All contestants for the Mr. & Ms. Freshmen Week, please proceed to the Auditorium immediately. Thank you."**

"That's your cue, Mikan." Anna cheered and pushed Mikan.

"Aren't you coming?" Mikan asked hopefully.

"We're not contestants. Now go." Nonoko pushed her. "We'll come later." Nonoko winked at Mikan.

Mikan shrugged and made her way towards the auditorium. She had been to that auditorium for quite a few times now, so she didn't bother much about the surroundings, but she was shocked of the changes once she entered. She noticed that there was a new stone statue of a woman, which looks like a gypsy-with all the colors.

She saw her cousin and asked her whose idea the statue was.

"It's your uncle's idea. You know how crazy he is about weird stuff."

Mikan just nodded in agreement and bid goodbye. She headed for the dressing rooms and bumped into Luna on her way in.

"I'm sorry." Luna said apologetically.

"It's okay. No bruises, no scratches, no one's bleeding. It's okay." Mikan said and laughed.

Luna laughed with Mikan. "You're such a funny girl."

"That's what they say." Mikan shrugged.

"I better get going. Bye, Mikan-chan." Luna said and smiled-with wave.

Mikan just nodded a little. She turned back and saw the _**witches**_. "Well, if it isn't 'Miss-I'm-so-sick-take-me-to-the-hospital'." Sumire started and acted sick. "I thought you were never going to join. Oh, well, don't hope that you'll win. 'Coz this competition has already been saved for me to dominate." Sumire crossed her arms over her chest.

"So I guess Igarashi also joined the competition." She just passed by them.

Sumire grab hold of her right elbow and turned her to them. "You better watch your back. You might not know who will do you no good."

"Let go of my elbow." Mikan said dangerously. Sumire paled and let her go.

"Let's go girl." Sumire said and walked away.

Mikan just shook her head. "I haven't done anything, I was already threatened. What a great way to start the day." She walked towards the tables and asked where she can put down her things. She was lead to a table with a big mirror by the front. Good thing her Uncle didn't treat her as his niece, he treated her just as a student. She has the same table and mirror like the other contestants. Mikan sighed and laid down her paper bag and took out her sandals.

She removed her shoes and socks then put on the sandals. She was about to go to the fitting room when the organizer told them not to wear the dress first. She was very happy about it, but Sumire, Sonoko and all the other contestants who had already worn their dresses were disappointed.

_**Hah…At least we won't have to put on the dress…yet. **_Mikan thought.

**"Please, gather up."** The organizer ordered them. And they did. **"Please partner up and pick a number in the hat." **

Everyone partnered up except Mikan. She couldn't find her partner. _**Natsume Hyuuga, where the hell are you?**_ She thought to herself. _**I am so going to strangle your neck once you get here.**_ She took a deep breath and stood straight.

"**Where's you partner, Miss Sakura?" **The organizer asked.

"Maybe he didn't want to be partners with her, that's why he didn't attend." Sonoko said aloud.

Some people laughed. Some chuckled. While some just didn't bother with her. "I think he's just late. You know how guys can be. Maybe he wants to impress me with his looks." Mikan said and looked at Sumire and Sonoko.

"**Okay. Pick your number people. You can have it pinned with Ms. Harada."** The organizer said.

"_**What are the numbers for?" **_asked one of the female candidates.

"**It's for your order during practice." **The organizer said. **"By the way, my name is Haruko Takishima, and I will be the organizer of the event. Feel free to ask me some questions. Professional trainers shall help you during practice hours. They will teach you how to walk properly on the ramp, how to speak properly while introducing yourselves and how to project while at the stage. If there will be no more questions, we'll start in 5 minutes." **She clapped her hands 2 times, signaling them to prepare themselves.

Mikan went back to her things and took out her phone. She thought of calling Natsume, but she remembered…"I don't have the stupid's number. She threw her phone back to her bag and sat down on the chair.

"I am so going to kill you." Mikan cursed.

"I hope I'm not the one you're going to kill." Mikan heard someone behind her.

She saw he cousin, Misaki. "Maybe you really are the one I'm going to kill." Mikan joked.

"Whatever. Why are you not getting pins from me?" Misaki said and handed her 4 pins. "What's your number anyway?"

"8." She just said and tried to pin the number, but failed.

Misaki helped her. "Do you know that it also means 'I love you'?"

"I though 'I love you' meant 143." She frowned at her cousin.

"Well, if you add it up, it's equivalents to 8." Misaki said and stood up.

"Nope, to me, 8 meant 'I hate you so much'."

"Mikan, your Math is dull. 'I hate you so much' is equal to 14."

"Still the same meaning to me."

"You're hopeless." Misaki shook her head. "By the way, where's the Hyuuga kid?"

"Don't know. And so don't care."

"Well you better find him. You'll need him."

"What will I need him for except for being a partner?"

"You'll see." Misaki smiled and went to the other contestants.

"People are so weird today." She said and stood up to line up according to number-girls separated from boys. Her partner was still nowhere in sight. They went up the stage and were positioned among couches. There were doing the competition by the beach, so why are there couches? This is weird. Then they went back stage and were told to partner up. But Mikan's on-time partner still hasn't arrived. So she has to walk on the runway alone. After each walk, the trainers comment on how they walk, project and talk.

Mikan didn't see the other contestants before her walk. The ones before her were Sumire, Sonoko. It was Mikan's turn. She went up that runway and didn't care about other people eyes who are now staring at her. She walked like a model on a fashion show. She had been trained by a family etiquette tutor on how to act properly in front of many people. First rule: Never lose your composure. No matter what the circumstances were. Just like her now, she had no partner. She walked like she owned the runway and didn't think she didn't have any partner.

She walked up the microphone and introduced herself. "A pleasant morning to all of you, I am Mikan Sakura, 16 years old and a student from I-C." Mikan said formally then waited for the comments of the trainers.

"**Thank you, Miss Sakura."** Once of the female trainers said. **"Where's your partner?"**

"I guess my partner has not been Mr. Punctual today."

"**This could be a bad sign. But instead, you used it as an advantage of showing that not having a partner doesn't mean you have to worry about walking on the runway alone. Have you been in a fashion show?"**

"No, Ma'am. Not literally speaking, though. But I have watched a couple of fashion shows in New York and Paris." Mikan replied.

"**That's all, thank you."** Another one of the trainers said.

Mikan walked back to the back stage. She was greeted by Luna. "You looked like a real model up there."

"Thanks." Mikan smiled.

"Good luck to me." Luna said and went up the stage. Luna was after her.

Mikan sat down on her chair and saw someone walking towards her. "Well, if it isn't _Mr.-on-time_. You know, if there was an award for being punctual during practice hours, I know _you_ would have it." Mikan greeted sarcastically to her partner.

"That's a nice morning greeting." Natsume said and took a chair and sat near her. "I never thought you would think of a special award just for me. That's so sweet." Natsume smiled at her.

Mikan looked at him in disbelief. "Dream on." She said and looked at her phone. There was a message.

"Oh, I will dream on, don't worry. I won't disappoint you." Natsume said and stood up to greet Luna. Mikan's hands balled into a fist by her sides. She's really irritated now. _**What type of partner is this guy?**_ She looked at Natsume with eyes as sharp as a knife. _**He didn't even bother about asking what happened and didn't even bother saying sorry.**_ After 15 more candidates, the practice was over.

Mikan was shocked to see her friends arrive. "Hey, Mikan." Anna greeted her.

"Hey…What are you guys doing here?" Mikan asked.

"We're here to prepare you." Nonoko said.

"Prepare me for what?"

"For the elimination round, stupid." Hotaru said.

"What elimination-"

"**People, you will have an hour to prepare yourselves for the elimination round." **Mrs. Takishima announced. **"You will have to wear your dresses and do the things we practiced earlier, including the separate boys and girls walk and the partner walks. You can choreograph your own walk with your partner. That's all good luck!"**

* * *

Next on…**BOYISH BRATTY PRINCESS MEETS SNOBBISH PLAYBOY PRINCE…^^**

"My ankle hurts." She touched her ankle and felt pain.

Natsume put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it." He patted his shoulder as if sending Tsubasa is off.

"We can choreograph our own walk with our partners, right?" Mikan nodded absentmindedly then Natsume whispered something to Mikan.

"No! I'm not going to do that." Mikan shook her head.

"Well, so sorry to tell you. But we're already up _sweet heart._"…

**Wow, things have really been happening? What's happening with these people? Oh well, they're just like the writer.. crazy.. hahahah..^^ see yah!**

**NEXT CHAPTER~ ****Chapter 7:**

**What? Practice Day 1 turns out to be~**

**ELIMINATION ROUND! O_O'…More surprises awaits..^^**

* * *

Hello Everyone,

Aish! I want to be in High School AGAIN! I swear… all of you who are still in high school, you must and I mean you MUST treasure your time because when you get to college, you might not have anymore time playing with your computers anymore 'cause you can't just lie low… you wouldn't want to get a 5.0 or F…pfff…

Sorry for the VERY, VERY LATE update… didn't have time to open our computer, which was now becoming dusty for not being used… just kidding about the dusty part…achou! *sniff, *sniff Hahahahah… I'm really sorry… thanks for reading…\^0^/ \0/\0/

BTW. Thanks for all the reviews and readers… I can't cite all of them… you know who you are… without all your comments wanting to read more, I would have stopped writing this story… hands down…^^ Thank you very much again! Arigatou!

PS: Please read "Natsume Hyuuga Must Die". It is also by me. Another unfinished work, but I'll try to work on it. Also, try to write comments/reviews in it...^^ Flames accepted.

BYE! Thanks for reading...^^ Ja-ne.

-fierce_writer- a.k.a. Fatima008


	11. Chapter 7

**b****O****Y****!****§H\bR****ĄŦŧY pRīŋĈę§ş**

**MEETS**

**Sņ****o****bBI****šH****\****pŁĄ****yb****o****Y ****pRīŋĈę**

**

* * *

**

Summary:

Mikan Sakura, a boyish rich girl and Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy rich guy has to work together to get what they want. Can they succeed even if they always clash? But if freedom and fame means tying the knot, will they do it?

**

* * *

**

Previously… on BBP meets SPP…^^

"For the elimination round. Stupid." Hotaru said.

"What elimination-"

"**People, you will have an hour to prepare yourselves for the elimination round." **Mrs. Takishima announced. **"You will have to wear your dresses and do the things we practiced earlier, including the separate boys and girls walk and the partner walks. You can choreograph your own walk with your partner. That's all good luck!"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

**What? Practice Day 1 turns out to be~**

**ELIMINATION ROUND! O_O'…More surprises awaits..^^**

**MIKAN'S POV…^^**

"What?" That's what has been heard among the contestants after the sudden announcement. The organizers and faculty members have thought about the sudden increase in the number of competitors after the open-entry.

"Can't they at least give us a heads up?" Mikan said as she sat down at the chair while Anna and Nonoko were busy with her hair. "Guys, can't I just let my hair down?"

"Just think about how you will walk later and impress the judges." Nonoko said.

"Do you even think I would want to impress them?" she asked them.

"Of course, you must. I thought you want to rub Hyuuga's face to the ground." Nonoko taunted.

"Well, I do, but…"

"Don't forget about the fewer number of body guards you'll have at Jeju Island." Hotaru reminded her.

"And if I don't come as a contestant, I might as well not come."

"Because you'll have no difference in the number of your bodyguards, and they won't go away no matter how much you tell them to go away." Hotaru continued.

"You can do it, Mikan. We'll be here to cheer for you." Anna said as she was arranging her 'tools' on the table. Mikan calls make-up tools. "By the way, what are you going to wear? What's the color?"

"Why do you need to know the color?"

"To know what color of make-up to put on you." Nonoko explained.

"It's white."

"Okay. Just close your eyes and we'll do the magic." Anna said.

"Can't you just let me go on that ramp with no make up on?" Mikan emphasized and let her friends do the job.

"NO!" Anna and Nonoko chorused.

"Alright, chill. No need to be mad."

**NATSUME'S POV…^^**

Earlier on…

"I guess I don't have to ask what time you woke up." Luna greeted Natsume. Well, sort of.^^

"So I guess the common greetings like "good morning" has been changed now. Is that an 'it' factor now here in Japan? Sakura greeted differently too." Natsume said and sat down on the chair assigned for Luna.

"And I can see that 'gentleman' can't be found on your vocabulary anymore."

"It never did appear before." Natsume shrugged.

"So how did Mikan greet you?"

"'Mikan'? Are you two that close now?" Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Anyway, she looked pissed and told me I was 'Mr.-on-time'" He chuckled.

"Well, I guess with your time of arrival, she would be SOOO _glad._" Luna said sarcastically

"What happened?" Natsume was really clueless.

"We had practice, remember? We had to walk on that ramp _WITH OUR PARTNERS_." Luna reminded Natsume.

"So that's why she was irritated with me."

"Wow. What a nice word. I was thinking more of a mad. Angry. Enraged. Fuming. Or even loathing." Luna shook her head. "Your vocabulary is really rusting now. You should really listen to your English teachers." She pulled Natsume off the chair and sat on it when Mrs. Takishima announced the shocking news.

"I knew that this would happen." Natsume mumbled.

"Well, with the sudden increase in numbers, it's to be expected." Luna said and started looking through her things. "Aren't you even going to apologize for being late?"

"You know I never apologize." Natsume said 'as-a-matter-of-factly'.

"Well, if you won't apologize, at least know what you will do during the boys walk." Luna pushed Natsume away. "And stop bothering me. I'm gonna get myself ready. And you should do the same."

"Tch." Natsume walked towards Mikan's table where he saw her other friends, 'operating' her face.

"So, I heard you were late." Hotaru told him.

"So did I." He answered sarcastically.

"You can't really help being annoying, can you?" She asked him.

"Can't you be more sarcastic?"

"What are you doing here?" Mikan cut in their conversation.

_**Why did I come here anyway? **_Natsume thought to himself. "To bother you." He answered.

"Instead of bothering me, you should ask the other guys what you're supposed to do." She retorted. "Well, it would be better if you could embarrass yourself in front of the students of TU." Mikan chuckled as she imagined Natsume walking on the stage and not knowing what to do.

"Well, I'm glad I can make you laugh." Natsume said drily…or was there some teasing in his voice.

"It's not you. It's what you'll be doing later that I'm laughing at." Mikan corrected.

"I'll be waiting for that laugh of yours with what I'll do later." Natsume just said and went towards the other guys who were gawking at the girls-Sumire and Sonoko.

"Hi, Natsume-sama. Why are you here?" She said and smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll just ask something from them." He motioned the guys. "What are the guys supposed to do?"

"You're after number 7, and you'll just have to sit on the couches and move after the other." Sumire explained and held onto his arm. "Don't worry. You won't be wrong. I know you're an expert in modeling." She neared herself to him. "How I wish we were the ones partnered." She pouted-a sexy one.

Natsume freed his arm and looked at this green haired woman, who is obviously flirting with him. She's wearing an Opulent One Shouldered Ruche Dress. The floral appliqué on the shoulder and the bottom gives the attire a very bohemian feel. Accessorizing with trendy sparkly jewelry would truly be an icing on the cake. But overdoing it by adding too much jewelry just didn't seem right.

_**She should've just worn the earring and necklace. Well, let's see who will wear only that pair?**_ He thought. "I better get going." He went to stairs that leads into the stage to see the couch Sumire was talking about. "Good luck to you, Natsume." He muttered to himself. "Don't make a fool of yourself or else Sakura will laugh at you." _**WAIT! Why would I care what her reaction would be? **_He thought. But then again…_**It's because you've challenged her in this stupid competition, stupid! Wow! That's 2 'stupids' in one sentence.**_ He took a deep breath. Let's just wait and see what happens." He went to Luna's table… well, to take a look if what she's wearing is not that revealing. _**Why are you acting like an overprotective boyfriend again? Maybe because I care about her..?**_ He continued to argue with himself as he made his way.

**MIKAN'S POV…^^**

"Mikan, we're done. You should change into your dress." Anna told Mikan.

Mikan removed her earphones, turned off her i-Pod and carried the paper bag to the dressing room.

"Wait, Mikan, aren't you even going to look at yourself?" Nonoko asked as the three followed her inside.

"It's okay. I know you guys did great. I trust you." She smiled at them and went inside a cubicle and pulled out the dress and hanged it on a hook, then took off her uniform and socks together with her shoes. She put on the dress and the heels. She folded her uniform and put it gently into the paper bag before going out.

When she was out…"OI! Where is our friend? What did you do to her?" Nonoko teased her.

"Stop it Nonoko. If it wasn't for that freedom at Jeju, I won't do this in the school." She said and looked at the mirror. Her makeup was just light, a tint of pink on her cheeks, her eyes accentuates by the simple black eye liner applied to her upper and lower lids, and a light pink lipstick. Her hair has natural curls, so her hair was tied in a white ponytail by the side.

"Here, try to wear this." Hotaru handed her a pair of silver dangling earrings that look like tear drops. "Did you bring your necklace?" She was referring to the one Mikan got from her brother.

"You've brought this because you knew about the sudden elimination round." She said.

"Yup, all of us knew." Anna showed a 'V' sign at Mikan. "Your Uncle told us."

"Why didn't you at least give me a heads up? And what other plans does my uncle have?"

"It's almost time. Go to the backstage now." Hotaru pulled Anna and Nonoko towards the door. When Mikan thought they were gone, Hotaru peeped at the door. "By the way don't humiliate yourself or else, my photos might not sell that much."

"Wait!" Mikan called out to Hotaru.

"What?" Hotaru's head, again appeared by the door.

"Thank you. All of you." She smiled at her best friend."

"You're becoming soft, Mikan." Hotaru commented.

"Really? Well, at least I'm not the 'Ice Queen' anymore." She joked then Hotaru went to their sits.

"Did you wish her luck?" Nonoko asked.

"You could put it that way. Oh, and she says 'Thank You'." "Mikan's changing." Nonoko said and smiled.

"Yeah. I hope this continues." Anna hoped.

Hotaru grinned and took out her camera. "Money, come to Mama."

Anna and Nonoko just sweat-dropped as they saw their friends eyes turn to dollar signs.

**NO ONE'S POV…^^**

A loud boom was heard all over the hall and an instrumental version of **"Bad Romance by Lady Gaga"** was played. The students clapped and shouted. Some carried banners of the names of their classmates, some guys whistled wanting to see the beautiful faces of the freshmen students and the girls shrieked as they imagine seeing the handsome faces of the freshmen contestants.

A man with a mask went up the stage. He was lean and had this charisma on him that made the female population gape at the mystery host. **"Whoa! There are so many students right now. My name is Andou, Tsubasa. I'm a graduate from this school." **He said in a baritone voice as he removed his mask that made the noise louder for this man was really good-looking. **"Well, there's no more reason for me to prolong your agony. The time has come for the beautiful and handsome faces among the freshmen students, to grace the stage."** He went down the stage and Cheers were heard throughout the hall.

The male students were the first to go on the ramp. The guys walked on the ramp as if they own it. Maybe just some…or someone. Camera's were flicking everywhere making some of the guys conscious while a certain someone was just cool with it. That certain someone you might ask is none other than Natsume Hyuuga. They sat and walked over to the microphone. One by one they introduced themselves.

**"Hello ladies, candidate no.1, Matsumoto…"**

**"…your candidate number 2, with killer smile…"**

**"…good looks can get you a lot in life…"**

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, Yukihara, Touya, Your candidate number 4, from I-C, just your average happy-go-lucky guy, here for you anytime." He smiled and walked back.

By the audience' side…

"I didn't think he would join." Koko commented.

"Well, maybe he was having thoughts about having a date with Sakura. Remember, he was the first one to introduce himself to her." Mochu commented.

"Yeah, I remember now." Koko said.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Ruka chuckled.

"Well, Mr. Smarty Pants, why didn't you join the competition?" Koko raised a brow at Ruka.

"Just, shut up and watch." Ruka sat back on his chair.

"Another bull's eye." The dimwits did another high-five.

**"Can you shut up? You're not the only one's watching here, you know."**

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Ogasawara." Koko grinned to annoy her.

"I should've known." Nonoko shook her head. "The nice guy and the two dimwits came to watch their master." She turned her attention back to the stage.

"Aha! So you like Ruka." Koko said as he realized something.

"WHAT?" Nonoko asked, but didn't bother looking back.

"You said he was a nice guy while we're-" he pointed a finger on him and Mochu "dimwits."

"Ahhh…no. Amongst you four, it's such a surprise that there's a good guy. And why I say it? Because he doesn't kiss women in broad daylight, by the bushes behind the building." She whispered.

"Aahh. So you were sneaking up on me, while I make out with someone else. Why? Were you wondering what my kiss would taste like?" He leaned over Nonoko, that he purposely made his breath be noticeable behind Nonoko's neck.

"You know, you are such a big pain in the-" Nonoko said as she looked back, but only to be shocked that Koko's face was so near. "-ass." Their eyes locked. She couldn't look away, as if Koko's eyes were magnet and hers was iron. And it seems that Koko also feels the same. A slight 'Ehem' from four people returned them back to reality.

Their friends were looking at them mysteriously and had hidden smiles in their eyes except for Mochu. Why?

"Natsume's next." Ruka announced to them.

Nonoko and Koko sat quietly on their chairs and thought to themselves about what just happened.

"Good morning, Hyuuga, Natsume, no.8, 17, from I-C." Then Natsume gave his powerful smile-well, more of a smirk-then walked back.

More contestants introduced themselves before the ladies went up the stage. When Mikan met with Natsume by the back stage… "Nice going, Hyuuga. At least you didn't humiliate yourself."

"I guess I didn't, did I? Well, you should watch yourself and try not to have some moment of stupidity while you're at it." Natsume then went to his table-next to Mikan's table.

As the ladies went up the stage, WOOTs were heard at the hall. The guys were cheering this time. Just like how the guys did, the ladies introduced themselves one by one.

"Hi guys, I'm Shouda, Sumire from I-C, 16 years old and very much single." Sumire winked at the audience then walked back.

"Does she have to announce her relationship status?" Anna asked.

"I'm embarrassed to have her as my classmate, and also the next one." Nonoko said when she saw Sonoko walking on the ramp.

In her red Ravishing Ruffled Front Slit Dress, a ruffle extending from the shoulder to the bodice looks supremely unconventional and stylish while the sheath style accentuates her curves perfectly, "Good day to all of you. My name is Igarashi, Sonoko. 16 years old. Young, sexy and rich. Thank you." She waved and went back.

"What did she just say?" Hotaru asked blankly. "Young?"

"Sexy?" Nonoko continued.

"Rich?" Anna chuckled. "She has a nice humor."

"Mikan's next." Hotaru announced. And got her camera ready.

_**Wait! Didn't someone just say something like that?**_ Nonoko thought then returned her attention to the stage, before her mind returns to that nerve-wrecking staring contest.

"Good morning, Sakura, Mikan, no.8, 16, from I-C." She realized what she just said and just smiled her sweetest smile to hide her shock to what she just said. _**I hope no one noticed the similarity.**_ Her eyes searched for her friends, and to her surprise, her friends and Natsume's were sitting together.

"GO MIKAN!" Anna and Nonoko yelled while Hotaru was busy taking pictures with an evil smile on her face. Mikan walked back towards the stage.

**MIKAN'S POV…**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" she muttered to herself as she was walking down the stairs. She was 2 steps more down the stairs when someone surprised her from behind. She got off balance and fell down the stairs.

**"Mikan, are you okay?"** The guy asked.

"I'm okay." Mikan answered. "By the way, what the hell were you thinking to surprise me like that when I'm walking down the stai-" she was cut-off. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Maybe you can't remember me, but I'm the one with you at the rooftop of the hospital." He reminded her.

"Aahh, Andou, Tsubasa." Mikan remembered. "Tsubasa-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your host for today." He answered proudly.

"So that's why the girls were shouting so loud earlier. Ah, senpai is famous with girls too." She then realized that she was still on the floor.

"'SENPAI'?" He repeated what he called her. "Are we that close now? I remember that time by the hospital that you wouldn't even talk to me." He chuckled.

"Aish, you're still older than me, so you're still a senpai." Mikan tried to stand up, but something I her ankles hurt so she sat down again.

"Is something wrong?" Tsubasa asked worriedly.

"My ankle hurts." She touched her ankle and felt pain.

"It must be that fall." Tsubasa analyzed. "I shouldn't have surprised you like that." He said guiltily.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." She assured him. "Maybe this will be okay after a few more minutes. Just help me to my table." Tsubasa grab hold of her waist to help her up. He helped her walk towards their table, where Natsume was sitting.

"I can't believe that you said the same words I said." Natsume laughed. "It must've been embarrassing. The judges might think we rehearsed it."

"Can you shut up?" Mikan asked in a serious tone.

"Why? You can't take the humiliation? Weren't you the one who told me not to humiliate myself in front of the audience?" He mocked.

"I'm not in the mood to battle tongue with you." Mikan just said.

"Does it still hurt?" Tsubasa held her ankle and she winced in pain. "This is not good. You still have another walk." He shook his head. "Maybe I should tell the judges about the accident. I'm sure they'll understand." He stood up.

Natsume put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it." He patted his shoulder as if sending Tsubasa is off.

"Look here buddy; I'm the reason why your partner can't walk. I need to find a way to-" Tsubasa was stopped mid-sentence when he was called by the organizer.

**"Tsubasa, you must announce the arrival of the Principal and request a special message for the freshmen students."**

"Go. I'll be fine." Mikan reassured him and send him off.

"So, what are we going to do about that ankle of yours?" Natsume commented.

"Well, we can walk with crutches." Mikan joked.

"Not funny." Natsume said in a serious tone and examined her foot. "You can't walk with this ankle. It's much too sprained considering the height of your heels."

"I can walk, okay. Besides, why are you serious all of a sudden?" Mikan asked, and then remembered. "Oh, right. The couple walk is gonna be added to the individual score, and you will have lesser chances of getting into the finals if I don't get to walk nicely. Too bad, someone else might have that date with your girl friend if you don't get in." She mocked.

"She's not my girl friend. Besides, I don't want to look like a fool by walking _alone_ in a _couple_ walk." Then a thought came to Natsume. "We can choreograph our own walk with our partners, right?" Mikan nodded absentmindedly then Natsume whispered something to Mikan.

"No! I'm not going to do that." Mikan shook her head.

"Well, so sorry to tell you. But we're already up _sweet heart._"…

**NO ONE'S POV…^^ A Wee bit earlier…after Tsubasa left the back stage…**

"Wow! There are really good looking students from the freshmen students. And they're only freshmen. Imagine when time comes, maybe one of these candidates can be models or celebrities." Tsubasa said-full of delight. "And now, before we proceed to the couple walk, let me introduce to you the man behind this surprise event and the President of Tokyo University, Mr. Sakura, Mouri." Everyone clapped, and of course, the girl students can't help but gape at his good looks.

"Thank you." He shook hands with Tsubasa. "Thank you for the warm welcome. I am really proud, for our freshmen students never fails to amaze me. Every batch has their own thing that makes me remember them. And this year, one of the memorable things is that there was a surprising increase in the candidates, you know the rest. I will not make you wait any longer, that's all and I'll see you at the finals. Good luck candidates." He smiled at the students, and some almost fainted with that handsome smile.

"Okay. You heard what our dear President wait. Let the couple walk, BEGIN!" Tsubasa said in a baritone voice and the loud cheers once again filled the hall. "Let's call on, candidates no.1…" The couple walked as if they have their own worlds and didn't even bother to be close together for a few seconds.

"Candidates no. 2…" The couple seemed to be having a competition between them.

"Candidate no. 3…"

"Candidate no. 4… Mr. Yukihara, Touya & Ms. Ijichi, Ayano." When the couple walked, they looked really comfortable and even did a very nice and sweet holding hands while walking and smiled at each other before smiling at the audience.

"Candidate no. 5…"

"Candidate no. 6… Mr. Asahara, Shun & Ms. Shouda, Sumire." Their walk was like that of professional models and did a seductive pose when they were at the center stage. [Sumire was facing Shun and her left leg is being lifted by Shun at his sides, making their bodies compress together.]

"Candidate no. 7… Mr. Etsuno, Akihiro & Ms. Igarashi, Sonoko." While Sonoko walked, her hips were moving from side to side, that it looked like she was overdoing it while her partner walked casually. When they posed, Sonoko curled her fingers into a gun and shot the audience and winked at them.

"Candidate no. 8… Mr. Hyuuga, Natsume & Ms. Sakura, Mikan." But the couple still hasn't come out. "Uhm…Candidates no.8..." This part made Tsubasa worried, because of the earlier accident. When the two walked out, Mikan was holding onto Natsume's arm as they walked. She was slightly swaying but she is trying her best to walk.

When they reached the center stage, she almost fell off balance because she put her weight on her sprained ankle but Natsume held onto her hips and carried her in a split second…BRIDAL STYLE!O_O Loud cheers were heard and there was commotion.

GIRLS' REACTIONS: O_O (Shocked)

_ (Jealous)

^_^ (Happy-Anna, Nonoko & Hotaru's reaction)

BOYS' REACTION: ^O^ (Whoa!)

-_- (Jealous)

^_^ (Smiling-Mochu & Koko~ thinking: _**GO NAT!**_)

O_O (Shocked - RUKA!~ thinking: _**WHAT?**_)

[NP: Will you Kiss Me By: GNA~OST Playful Kiss (Korean Version) NICE!]

Natsume gave his sweetest smile to the audience before tilting his head, then looking at the woman in his arms with that smile, then walked towards the backstage…^^

**MIKAN'S POV…^^**

"Well, so sorry to tell you. But we're already up _sweet heart._"

"Don't call me sweet heart, 'coz I'm not one of your girls." Mikan said in a heated tone.

"Look, all you have to do is hold onto my arm. That's all." Natsume said then stood up. "Are you coming or what?" He lends his arm to Mikan. Mikan took his arm and saw if someone was looking at them. And she saw Luna looking at them. Shocked.

Luna was wearing a purple short strapless gown with sweet heart neckline and bubble hem that stopped before her knees. She smiled at her, but it seems that Luna was still in shock.

When they went up the stage, Mikan had some difficulty because they had to climb some steps of stairs. She held onto his arm for support, afraid that she might fall. When they reached the center stage, she STUPIDLY put her weight on her injured ankle and almost fell to the floor it Natsume hadn't caught her hips. But, much to her surprise, he carried her in a split second…BRIDAL STYLE!

_**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUY DOING?**_ She thought and looked at him sharply. Natsume gave his sweetest smile to the audience, then to her and she read the warning in his eyes that most people among the audience might not have seen because of their own reactions. _**You are so dead HYUUGA!**_ She thought of having him hog tied and thrown into a river.

When they reached the backstage, where practically most of the other contestants had the same expressions as those of the audience, he set her down on her chair, and then he walked away. "Oi! Hyuuga, what the hell was that about?"

"I don't know. You tell me." He shrugged, still looking away from her.

"Well, I think that you are a real jerk and a pervert. A perverted jerk!" She said in distaste.

"I guess I should've just let you fall to the floor and be laughed at by the whole freshmen population. It would have been a hit. 'The SGC heir, Sakura Mikan, fell to the floor during a ramp at school.' That would really make people talk. Then I won't be called a perverted jerk." He still didn't look at her, but she can feel the mockery in his voice. He was looking at the next one who will go up the stage. It was Luna. She heard him say "Gan-ba-tte."

"You do know that you don't need to cheer her. I'm sure she'll be going to the finals." She just said and dialed Hotaru's number. "And as a sign of thank you, she saw us earlier and looked like she was jealous." Then she told her best friend to come to the back stage.

Natsume tilted his head a little before going to the boy's room.

**NATSUME'S POV…^^**

_**Why did I carry her again? **_He asked himself. Well, he can't answer that question himself. _**I was just being a gentleman? At least something good happened. Luna was jealous.**_ He smiled at the thought of seeing Luna jealous because of seeing him and Mikan being sweet n' all. _**SWEET? For God's sake, Natsume!**_ He went out of the boy's room, only to be greeted by jealous eyes form the female candidates. _**Hey! It's not as if I cheated on you all.**_ "Hey…" He flashed his smile to stop the girls from looking at him with sorrowful eyes. Then the girls went back to gawking at him again.

"**What kind of friend are you?"** Someone asked him. When he turned around, it was Luna.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked with anticipation. _**Is she going to say that she was jealous?**_ [Author: Ego drive…-_-]

"I was talking about you and Mikan. Why didn't you tell me that there was something between you and Mikan?" Luna punched his shoulder lightly. "Aahh…I guess you two were secretly dating, right? I knew it. So that's why you chose her as your partner. Sneaky plan. You didn't even tell the other boys. It's a good thing you're over me." He smiled sweetly at her and left her dumbfounded.

_**What did she just say? DATING? Me and SAKURA? No way! Natsume, why do you always make a fool of yourself when it comes to Luna? You should've have known better than believe Sakura's words of seeing Luna being jealous.**_ He thought to himself, before following Luna. "Wait, Luna, it's not what you think it was. I was just helping her out."

"And since when did you help other girls, except when you're trying to get a kiss form them? Aahh… You're becoming a gentleman Nat." She chuckled.

"I knew it. You wouldn't listen to me when it's about how I feel for you." He slouched at the chair next to Luna.

"Not 'that' again please." She begged.

"Okay, fine. But believe me when I say I'm not interested in Sakura." He said.

**"Just as I am not interested in you."** He heard someone say. It was Mikan.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Just passing by." She said in a dry tone.

"And you're like a paparazzi now, huh, eaves-dropping on other people's conversation."

"I'm not eaves-dropping." She continued walking.

"What is it then? You were curious what Luna and I was talking about, weren't you? Is it because we got _'closer'_ now?" Natsume stressed. "And do you know it's the third time I've caught you?"

Mikan turned around and raised a brow on him. She didn't pay attention to the last sentence he said. "What did you just say? Are you putting the blame on me for your perverted acts?" Her voice was kind of raised.

**MIKAN'S POV…^^**

"Never mind." Mikan thought about how he saved her from humiliation. And to think he's right. Mikan abruptly turned around to finish the discussion, but the _GREAT_ ankle didn't give her enough support, causing her to fall…onto NATSUME'S ARMS!

"Tch." He said grinning at her. "I knew that you had hidden desire for me." He winked at her.

A flash of camera blinded Mikan, and saw her best friend taking pictures of them. "Hotaru…" She warned dangerously.

"You wouldn't be able to stop me from selling these. After the little show you two had at the stage, now this. I hope my day gets better." Hotaru said with dollar signs in her eyes.

Mikan got up and tried to compose herself, as she walked towards the exit assisted by Anna and Nonoko.

_**Nice…polka dots.**_ Well, I guess we don't have to know whose thought that was.

* * *

Hello Everyone,

SEM BREAK is here.. yyyeeesss! I wish it would last longer.. I may be able to upload atleast 3 more chapters during our sem break.. I'll really try my best..^^

BTW. Thanks for all the reviews and readers… I can't cite all of them… you know who you are… without all your comments wanting to read more, I would have stopped writing this story… hands down…^^ Thank you very much again! Arigatou!

PS: Please read "Natsume Hyuuga Must Die". It is also by me. Another unfinished work, but I'll try to work on it. Also, try to write comments/reviews in it...^^ Flames accepted.

BYE! Thanks for reading...^^ Ja-ne.

-fierce_writer- a.k.a. Fatima008


	12. Chapter 8: Trip to Jeju

**b****O****Y****!****§H\bR****ĄŦŧY pRīŋĈę§ş**

**MEETS**

**Sņ****o****bBI****šH****\****pŁĄ****yb****o****Y ****pRīŋĈę**

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura, a boyish rich girl and Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy rich guy has to work together to get what they want. Can they succeed even if they always clash? But if freedom and fame means tying the knot, will they do it?

* * *

**Previously… on BBP meets SPP…^^**

"Never mind." Mikan thought about how he saved her from humiliation. And to think he's right. Mikan abruptly turned around to finish the discussion, but the _GREAT_ ankle didn't give her enough support, causing her to fall…onto NATSUME'S ARMS!

"Tch." He said grinning at her. "I knew that you had hidden desire for me." He winked at her.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Day 1: Trip to Jeju ~ **

**During the Flight..:)**

Cameras were flashing everywhere iside Japan's biggest airport, **KYome Airlines or KYA! **(I know. Weird name^^) Even if it's 3:45 in the morning, students of TU are now at the waiting area, waiting for the VIP students. As much as Mikan wanted to be one of those VIPs and not the one waiting for them, but Hotaru had been an early riser and they arrived earlier than what's supposed to be expected of them.

"WHER THE HELL ARE THEY?" Mikan muttered to her friends in a grave tone. Being early made her mood out of tune, having to wait for more than half an hour now and being surrounded by paparazzi didn't help one bit.

"They're VIPs, remember. They should be here in another half an hour." Nonoko said as she looked at her watch. "I know that it's that Yome that's causing all this delay. It doesn't mean that because he's the son of the owner of this airline, it doesn't mean he has to be a VIP."

"Why do you always become a HBW-High Blooded Woman- when you're talking about Yome, huh?" Hotaru asked teasingly, with a glint in her eyes.

"Never mind." Nonoko just answered. What type of answer was that? Then indulged herself in reading a magazine.

"They're not gods you know." Mikan said talking about the so-called TU's F4.

"Well to those girls-" Hotaru motioned the girls by the door. "They are."

"Shouldn't girls be looking for Prince Charming? Not the Prince of Darkness." Mikan said and shook her head in disbelief.

"Define 'Prince Charming'."

"Well, he should be considerate, kind." Anna answered.

"You mean like pretty boys who can't save you. Is that what you're talking about, Anna?" Nonoko asked, still looking in her magazine.

"No." Anna answered then blushed. "Yes, maybe. But he's considerate, and smart, and kind, and honest." She played with her fingers in her lap.

"Anna, do you know how many 'ands' you used in just one sentence?" Mikan asked.

"Ahhhmmm…" Anna was speechless.

The three girls looked at each other knowingly. Only one thought came into mind…_**Our friend's in love.**_

"Hey, I'm not in love." Anna contradicted.

"We didn't say anything, Anna." Hotaru explained.

"But you had that look…and…and…oh, for crying out loud, can't we just go back to Mikan?" Anna pouted and looked down to hide her blushing face.

"You were the one who answered." Nonoko commented.

"Well, at least, Tobita isn't a playboy and SNOBBISH. So we can entrust her in his arms." Mikan said and emphasized at the same time.

"So, are you saying that your type is not the PLAYBOY and SNOBBISH type?" Hotaru asked.

"No. I'm plainly saying that I don't have any interest in boys." She rolled her eyes.

"Mikan, if we didn't know you better, we would've thought that you're a lesbian." Nonoko joked.

"Not funny."

"Okay. So if you're really not a bi, what type of guy would you go out with?" Hotaru challenged.

"This is stupid. Why are we talking about me anyway?" Mikan asked. Hotaru just raised a brow at her. "Okay. Fine. I want to date a guy who's like my brother, someone who is gentle, caring, taking care of me and willing to save my life." Mikan felt like something gripped her heart.

"Mikan, you're not looking for a boy friend, you're looking for a big brother if that's what you mean." Anna commented.

"No, I'm looking for MR. PERFECT." She said sarcastically. "'Cause my brother is the best. Besides, I wouldn't need a guy in my life. I have you guys." She smiled at them.

"Mikan, as much as I hate to disagree with you, because I had a crush on your brother before, but don't you think it's a bit absurd, nobody's perfect in this world." Nonoko smiled at Mikan.

"Well, could he at least try to scratch the ARROGANCE in his dictionary?" Mikan asked heatedly.

"Wait, are you talking about Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked knowingly-with a raised brow.

"Yes, he and his arrogance. Can you believe it? He told me that I have hidden desire for him." Mikan said unbelievably.

"Well if ARROGANCE is telling the truth, then I don't know what the difference between them anymore is." A baritone male voice said from behind Mikan.

Good thing Mikan had this fast shock absorbing reflexes. She composed herself before replying, "So, I guess they're here. Let's go." Mikan stood up, carried her bag and walked towards the entrance for the passengers.

"Hi Anna." Koko greeted Anna with his knee melting smile then waved at her.

"Hey." Anna smiled at him too.

"Don't talk to these types of boys; you might get infected with their virus." Nonoko pulled Anna by them arm. While Hotaru just looked at the group. _**I hope something good will happen.**_ She thought then smiled. Only thing is that she doesn't know that someone was captivated with that small smile.

_**What's happening? I just saw her smile and…**_**.** A certain boy thought to himself. _**I should be irritated with her for taking pictures of me and my friends and selling them. Why is my heart beating like this?**_

"What's wrong with getting my virus?" Koko asked his friends, causing the boy _thinking_ to stop his train of thoughts.

"And he asks us?" Ruka chuckled.

"What? Is something wrong with being love sick with us?" Koko asked stupidly.

"Being in love with playboys means heartaches and heartbreaks." Luna answered. "Let's go." She said and went the same way Mikan went.

"But, shouldn't girls be happier when playboys chase after them?" Koko asked Luna.

"BUT the terms unsure and unsecured are also attached to playboys."

"BUT, girls should think of the positive side that they were able to tame a playboy." Mochu defended.

"I'm gonna be waiting for girls to tame you guys." Luna looked teasingly at Natsume.

"What? I'm not saying anything." Natsume looked at Luna.

"So, are you denying the fact that you're a playboy?" She challenged.

"No. I'm not denying it. In fact, I'm proud of it. Most girls are not into commitments, and so am I. They're just after the thrill playboys can give them." Natsume answered proudly.

"You guys are so impossible." Luna rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"I heard that partners for Mr. and Ms. FW are supposed to be seated together." Koko told Mochu.

"Really? I guess someone's going to be very jealous the whole flight." Mochu teased and poked Ruka at the side.

"What? Me? No way!" Ruka blushed when a thought came to him.

"High Five, couz." Mochu said to Koko, and they did a high five.

"Let's go." Luna pulled the 4 boys.

**MIKAN'S POV…^^**

"Ma'am, you will have to seat separately." Mikan looked harshly at the stewardess.

"What did you say?" Mikan asked dangerously.

"Your principal instructed us to tell the contestants for Mr. and Ms. Freshmen, that they are to seat according to his seat plan." The flight attendant explained nervously.

"Let me see the seat plan." Mikan took the folder even before she could answer.

She scanned the paper, and looked for their names. "Hotaru, you're next to Nogi. Anna, you're next to Yome behind Hotaru's seat. Nonoko, you're next to Mochiage (Mochu), behind Koko–wait, I thought only the contestants have seat plans?"

"You're uncle knew that you wouldn't want to seat away from you friends, that's why he included them too in the seat plan." The stewardess courteously answered.

"What about these three boys?" Mikan asked about the three boys.

"The same circumstance with Mr. Natsume Hyuuga."

"Natsume…" She absentmindedly scanned the paper in her hand and searched for his name. "It's okay if he's seated…WITH ME?" She burst out. "What the heck is going on here?"

"I'm very sorry, Miss Sakura, but students are staring to board the plane. I suggest that you seat in your seat." The stewardess showed them their seats.

"Wait a minute. I am not going to spend the whole flight to Jeju Island, with that arrogant person seating beside me."

"What's causing the hold up there?" She heard someone ask. It was Natsume. "Could you go to your seat? It's starting to get crowded in here." He said sitting in the assigned seat for them, before she even got there. He sat at the seat, close to the aisle. It's a two sitter row.

Mikan just sat and looked through the window. She thought about the last time she went board a plane with other people, besides her family.

"So, I guess the last time you rode a public plane has been a very long time ago, right?" She heard Natsume ask.

"Are you really interested or you're just trying to make a conversation so that you won't get bored till everyone got inside the plane." Mikan raised a brow at him.

"It depends upon what you think." He grinned at her.

"Well, I think that you're just killing time."

"I know how you feel. This is the first time in years that I've been in a plane with my friends alone." He said. "And I kinda like how this feels. Being free."

_**I know what you mean.**_ But Mikan wasn't stupid to say that aloud. "So, why are you telling me all this again?" She raised a brow at him.

"Just like what you said. I'm killing time."

"Well, you don't have to anymore, 'coz there's your girl friend." She looked at the direction where Luna sat down. She then turned to look out the window, closed her eyes, and sighed.

"So, you're just gonna sleep the whole flight?"

Mikan counted to 5 before replying. "Look, why don't you just chat with your girl friend over there?" She yawned a bit. She didn't get much sleep last night. Nightmares of her past had been haunting her for weeks now, leaving her screaming herself awake. It's a good thing her room is sound proof, although she's not sure of the cameras spread on every corner of her room.

"Too excited that you didn't get enough sleep?"

"Tss. You never give up, do you?"

"Well, PERSISTENCE is my middle name."

"What do you want?" Mikan asked in defeat. Her lack of sleep was wearing her out.

"Truce."

"What? What do you mean _truce?_"

"While we're still on this trip, let's play nice with each other."

"Are you the one who lacks sleep? Do you still know what you're saying?"

"Look, everyone knows that I joined this competition to prevent Luna from being dated by some random guy. And I know that the reason why you joined is because of the temporary freedom." He said, but was only audible to her ear.

"If I say no, will you stop bickering with me?" She said half-asleep. Her lids are heavy.

"No. So, just agree with me."

She opened her eyes wide, to make her point. "Okay fine. Just let me have some sleep." She slacked in her chair and finally got the sleep she wanted.

**Natsume's POV…^^**

A small smirk formed in the crimson eyed hero. _**What just happened? Why did I ask her for a truce?**_ A side of his head asked. _**So that you'll have a higher chance at winning.**_ The other side of his mind pacified.

It's already 4:00, and the flight's about two hours long. So they will be there by sunrise. Natsume sighed and was about to talk to Luna, when he heard his friend talk.

"So, Anna, do you already have a date for the ball?"

"None yet. How about you?" She asked innocently.

"There are many girls waiting in line, but I have a special someone in mind." He looked at her meaningfully.

"That special someone must be really something to catch the eyes of one of TU's playboys." She smiled.

"I wonder… Who could that unlucky girl be?" Nonoko commented.

"Nonoko, do you know who the girl Koko likes is?" Anna asked as she looked back to her friend–still oblivious to the answer.

"I'll give you a clue." Koko told Anna. "It's definitely not her." He whispered as he motioned Nonoko to Anna. Anna chuckled.

But still, Nonoko heard this. "Well I, for one, am not interested in going to the ball with someone who can't get his hands off his dates." She said heatedly.

"No guy would even lay a finger on your hair, afraid that you might injure their perfectly sculpted nose."

"Oh, you mean like the one's taken cared by plastic surgeons." She raised a brow at him and crossed her arms. _**Come on… take the bait.**_ Nonoko thought secretly.

"My nose is natural. I didn't get it from plastic surgery." He answered defensively.

_**Gotcha.!**_ "Why are you being defensive? I wasn't talking about you when I talked about plastic surgeons." She smiled mischievously at him.

"You little–" Koko stopped. "Let's see who's gonna come to the ball…DATELESS." He sat back to his chair.

"Is that a challenge?" Nonoko also sought comfort from her chair.

"Make it a dare." Koko challenged, and looked back to her.

"What's the catch?" Nonoko raised a brow at him.

"If I will be able to take the woman I was talking about earlier to the ball and you don't have a date, you'll be my servant for one week."

"And if I have a date and you weren't able to ask her out?"

"I'll be your servant for one week."

"Okay. That'll be easy. I'm going to make sure you'll lose."

"But, you're missing the point here."

"And what is that?"

"You have to ask the guy out, with me witnessing it."

"WHAT?" Nonoko's voice was a bit loud and a teacher 'hushed'. "Sorry." She whispered. "And how about you? How would I know that the girl you'll bring to the ball won't be just someone and not the girl you like?"

"Don't play dumb with me, because I know you know who that _girl_ is." He looked at her with warning.

Nonoko pretended not to notice this. "Why don't you just say the name of that _stranger girl_ whom you want to go out with? Or are you just afraid that you'll get rejected because she might not like you?" She smirked at him.

"You little–" Koko breathed in a bit of air, controlling his anger. "Fine. It's Anna whom I want to go to the ball with." He looked at the seat beside him, only to find that the woman beside him has gone missing. "Where is she?" He looked around.

"Didn't you see her pass by you when she went to the comfort room?" Hotaru commented.

Koko remained silent.

"Hey, guys.." Ruka called their attention. "What if both of you lost?"

**"I'll never lose to this one."** They both said at the same time.

"That's why there is a 'what if'." Mochu commented, whom they thought wasn't listening.

"Okay. Let us decide." Hotaru announced. "Since you two have no sense in bets. If both of you lost this bet, you would go out on a date with each other for a week."

"I'm not going to do that. Who would want to date this crazy pervert?" Nonoko disagreed.

"Me? On a one week date with this hybrid monster? What would become of me? I might lose my charisma to the girls if they see me dating her." Koko exaggerated.

"Who are you calling a hybrid monster?" Nonoko asked heatedly.

"Who are you calling a crazy pervert?" Koko asked heatedly.

They exchanged loathing gazes until Koko was bumped by someone.

**"Sorry."** The voice said politely, who turned out to be Anna. "What happened? Did I miss anything fun?" She asked around to her friends.

"Nothing." Nonoko said.

"So, are you guys still going to do this?" Hotaru asked.

"**I'll never back down.**" They both said again at the same time.

"Guys, are you in a choir or something?" Ruka commented.

"Then it's settled. You two better be prepared and not back down.. or else…" Hotaru warned before sitting in her chair.

"Hmp!" Nonoko crossed her arms and looked away.

"Aish.!" Koko cursed quietly to himself.

"That was a nice way to end it." Natsume looked at that someone who just spoke and saw that it was Luna. "Hi, Nat." He smiled and waved at him. Someone 'Hushed' 'coz by this time almost all of the students has fallen asleep, and they're not even halfway there.

He just nodded at him. He motioned the guy seating next to her… "Is he making any moves on you?" He mouthed.

"No. He's fast asleep." She chuckled lightly. "How about your seatmate over there?" She smiled mischievously.

He frowned lightly. "What about her?" He whispered.

"Is she safe from you?" He knew she was trying to suppress her laughter.

"I'm not interested in her. Why do you keep on pushing her to me?" He asked heatedly… his voice raised a little.

Then he felt a movement beside him. He looked beside him and saw Mikan slowly opening her eyes. Her eyelids slowly opened and revealed a pair of hazel eyes and blinked once…twice…and thrice as if adjusting to the light. She looked around as if trying to remember where she is… "Who's pushing who to you?" She yawned a bit and stretched her arms. "Why are you so noisy? I thought we just had a truce?" She looked at him with still sleepy eyes.

That was when Natsume realized he was holding his breath. WHY, maybe because of a very mesmerizing moment? "Nothing. Just go back to sleep."

"It's okay. Maybe I'll sleep later. What did I miss?"

"Nothing. Just Koko and your friend going on a date." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh…okay. WHAT? KOKO AND ANNA?" She exclaimed.

"SSSSHHHH..!" the flight attendant went near them. "I'm sorry Ma'am. But can you please lower your voice down? Everyone in the plane is sleeping." The flight attendant said politely and went back to her post.

"What do you mean Koko's going out with Anna?" She whispered to him.

"I never said it was Anna."

"Then who is it?"

"It's your dark haired friend. Nonoko, I think." He said and looked around. Everyone was really asleep, except for the two of them.

"Eh?" Shock was written all over her face. Then returned to being normal after thinking of something. "How did it happen?"

He started telling her all about it. From Koko's attempt to ask Anna to the ball to them – Koko and Nonoko – making a bet.

**MIKAN'S POV…^^**

"Hotaru strikes again." She chuckled lightly and looked at her best friend who was sleeping behind them. And to her shock, she was leaning on the shoulder of the man beside her, asleep. Natsume did the same and they looked at each other. The both have mischievous grins on their faces.

They both took out their camera and took a photo of their best friends – who looked like a couple.

"They look nice together." Mikan commented. Although, I think that your friend might not match up to her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know that your friend is a Mr. Smiley type, well, my friend is the complete opposite of your best friend."

"I see." Then there was a momentary silence.

"This is weird." She commented.

"What's weird?" He asked her.

"Well, you and I having a peaceful conversation, without you or me getting mad at each other." She smiled and shook her head. "Hotaru would have a field day if she hears us talking to one another like this."

"Make that my friends too. I only talk like this to Lu-" He stopped abruptly.

"Ahhh… So you only talk nicely to Luna… and now me." She smiled teasingly at him.

"I'm not saying I like you like her." He said defensively.

"I didn't say anything. But since you brought that up… maybe you do like me, don't you Hyuuga?"

"Sleep. We're almost there."

"Taking my attention off the topic. Nice." She said drily. "Truce." She put a pinky up.

"What the hell is this?" He frowned.

"For our truce. Pinky swear." She shrugged.

"Your childish." He said in disbelief. "I never thought that the woman beside me who was supposedly be the heir of one of the world's biggest companies, is as childish to even think of pinky swearing a truce."

"You talk too much. Is that truce you offered sincere or not?" She shook her hand motioning her pinky.

"Whatever." He curled his pinky with hers. "Truce. But the consequence from last time still stands. You lost our bet, and there's no backing out."

"I thought it's a truce. Why can't you just drop that stupid bet?"

"You lost from your own bet. And you must not back out on your word, _POLKA._" He closed his eyes and put his headset on.

_**POLKA?**_ She thought. Then it dawned on her…"NATSSUME HYUUGA YOU PERVERT..!" She screamed and the whole plane was shook with her scream. While Natsume just pretended to be asleep. "Truce my &ss… I'm going to make sure you won't be able to win that contest." She went to the comfort room in fuming anger as everyone stared at her, then when she disappeared into the CR, they looked at Natsume.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I was sleeping." He slouched onto his chair and smiled to himself. _**Why can't you control yourself from teasing her, Natsume? **_ He asked himself, but only one answer came to him. _**She looks cute when she's red and fuming in anger.**_

_To be continued…^^_

* * *

Truce… nice one… didn't even last at least this trip. Oh well, there's no fun in that, is it? And what was that **consequence** about? And the **bet**? What will happen to Koko and Nonoko? Who will win this bet? What's with Ruka and Hotaru? So many questions… more answers to come on the upcoming chapters… Ja ne..:)

akadabra-kaching: Yeah, I guess you could put it that way… there's more to come, and I really need to speed things up..^^

XKasumiX: Thanks for always reading my story...^^ I know you've read Natsume Hyuuga Must Die too…^^

Hello Everyone,

BTW. Thanks for all the reviews and readers… I can't cite all of them… you know who you are… without all your comments wanting to read more, I would have stopped writing this story… hands down…^^ Thank you very much again! Arigatou!

PS: Please read "Natsume Hyuuga Must Die". It is also by me. Another unfinished work, but I'll try to work on it. Also, try to write comments/reviews in it...^^ Flames accepted.

BYE! Thanks for reading...^^ Ja-ne.

-fierce_writer- a.k.a. Fatima008


	13. So SORRY!

**b****O****Y****!****§H\bR****ĄŦŧY pRīŋĈę§ş**

**MEETS**

**ņ****o****bBI****šH****\****pŁĄ****yb****o****Y ****pRīŋĈę**

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura, a boyish rich girl and Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy rich guy has to work together to get what they want. Can they succeed even if they always clash? But if freedom and fame means tying the knot, will they do it?

**Previously… on BBP meets SPP…^^**

"You lost from your own bet. And you must not back out on your word, _POLKA._" He closed his eyes and put his headset on.

_**POLKA?**_ She thought. Then it dawned on her…"NATSSUME HYUUGA YOU PERVERT..!" She screamed and the whole plane was shook with her scream. While Natsume just pretended to be asleep. "Truce my &ss… I'm going to make sure you won't be able to win that contest." She went to the comfort room in fuming anger as everyone stared at her, then when she disappeared into the CR, they looked at Natsume.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I was sleeping." He slouched onto his chair and smiled to himself.

AND NOW…

Our stupid computer suddenly shuts down while I was almost typing the update the next chapter…

SHOOT_

NOOO..!

I tried to turn on the PC, but it won't work….

I got our computer checked and it had virus… my files were all corrupted and had to fret for losing a new chapter for you guys..

So sorry for this much delay… we only got our PC today.. so… *sigh*./.. I guess I'm gonna have to write again… so sorry… I'll finish the upcoming chapter ASAP…

REMINDER..!

Never ever click on a link that was sent via mail… stupid me..!.

So sorry..:((


	14. Chapter 9: Arriving at Jeju Island

**b****O****Y****!****§H\bR****ĄŦŧY pRīŋĈę§ş**

**MEETS**

**Sņ****o****bBI****šH****\****pŁĄ****yb****o****Y ****pRīŋĈę**

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura, a boyish rich girl and Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy rich guy has to work together to get what they want. Can they succeed even if they always clash? But if freedom and fame means tying the knot, will they do it?

* * *

**Previously… on BBP meets SPP…^^**

"You lost from your own bet. And you must not back out on your word, _POLKA._" He closed his eyes and put his headset on.

_**POLKA?**_ She thought. Then it dawned on her…"NATSSUME HYUUGA YOU PERVERT..!" She screamed and the whole plane was shook with her scream. While Natsume just pretended to be asleep. "Truce my &ss… I'm going to make sure you won't be able to win that contest." She went to the comfort room in fuming anger as everyone stared at her, then when she disappeared into the CR, they looked at Natsume.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I was sleeping." He slouched onto his chair and smiled to himself.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Day 1: Arriving at Jeju~**

**Free Day… Orientation… Unexpected News…^^**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to KYome Airport, Jeju Island, Korea. Local time is 5:57 a.m. and the temperature is 16 °C….**"

Mikan opened her eyes and blinked twice before her vision has cleared. She looked at her best friend beside her and looked out the window. The sun was slightly seeping from the mountains of Jeju. Yes, they've already arrived. Mikan will never forget this trip, no matter how annoying most of the people with her are… she won't let stupid things like Natsume Hyuuga make her rare freedom feel like hell.

WAIT! Why is she sitting beside Hotaru?

**Earlier on…**

Mikan went back to her seat, but only to wake Hotaru and Ruka up.

"Hey, you two love birds…" She poked her friend's face.

"Go away. I'm sleeping." Her best friend groaned and scooted closer to Ruka, adjusting her head at the same time in Ruka's shoulder.

"Hotaru Imai…" She called her best friend in a dangerous voice. "Do you know that you're leaning in someone's shoulder?"

"Yes. I'm leaning on your shoulder." She smiled and inhaled an unfamiliar scent.

"That's not me." Mikan said…a smile now was forming in her lips. "I'm here. Standing."

Hotaru's eyes shot up, wide. She sat to her seat properly and looked at the man beside her, who was sleeping peacefully. She looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"Don't you dare…" Hotaru warned.

"I'm not." She tried to suppress her chuckle. "I just want him to move my seat." She motioned Ruka.

"What happened?" Hotaru raised a brow at her.

"Nothing. I just can't stand him."

"What about the flight attendant?"

"I don't care. And I bet she won't dare anger me right now." She yawned. "Hurry. I'm sleepy."

In the end, Hotaru had to wake Ruka up. He was hesitant at first, afraid that the _flight attendant might scold them for changing seats, _but Mikan's rage was far more frightening than that.

**Back to Present…**

Most of the students are now yawning and waking up. She didn't bother looking at them… Mikan was thinking of what this new acquired freedom would be like. While at the same time, afraid that there might be a catch to all these. Her mother… correction… Yuka Sakura, always had something behind everything that happens to her. She only sent her to TU because she can monitor her closely, and so that she could _get to meet more rich friends_ – to have more business associates through their family, was what she really meant. Oh well, it's no use thinking about those stuff now. She has to have fun today…secretly.^^

"Yo!" Nonoko patted her head. "Why are you there?"

"None of your business." She replied. "How about you? What did I hear happen between you and Yome while I was sleeping?"

"None of your business."

"Just like what I've said."

"Okay. No one wants to tell their secret. Can we go now?" Hotaru interrupted as she checks her bag and organized her gadgets inside it. (Wonder how many gadgets are in there?) "I don't want it to get crowded once those boys start getting off this plane."

"Is that it Hotaru? Or there's something else you want to avoid?" Mikan tried to suppress a smile. "Or was it a _someone_?" She tried to make her face look blank.

"Mikan…" Hotaru warned. "Don't you dare tempt me." Hotaru was ready to blackmail her when Mikan cut her.

"I'm not saying anything." Mikan raised both her hands. But a glint of mischief was shown in her eyes. "But I agree with you. Let's go before the terminal gets crowded."

"How about you guys?" Anna asked Koko who has just woken up.

"Opposite from you guys." He replied while smiling at Anna.

"Always want to be the center of attraction." Nonoko commented with disgust.

"We just want tall the girls to be ready when we go to the terminal." He said proudly. "Besides, we don't want to cause _traffic_."

"Pathetic. Egoistic. Chauvinists." Nonoko shook her head as she said these, making her look at a tall blonde guy with glasses who was approaching them. _**Will you look at that?**_ Nonoko thought. _**I guess we all know who will win this bet. Definitely ME!**_ She smirked as the guy stopped by them. Beside Anna to be exact.

"Hi." Yuu Tobita greeted the four of them.

The three – Mikan, Hotaru, and Nonoko – automatically looked at how Anna would react.

(Thinking) **Mikan: **_**Compose yourself, Anna.**_

(Thinking) **Hotaru: **_**Is she even breathing?**_

(Thinking) **Nonoko: **_**Crazy woman…**_**¬_¬**

"Ohayou." Nonoko answered for Anna. _**Anna, BAKA!**_

"Did you all have a comfortable trip?" Yuu asked.

"Hai! Yes! Of course we've had a comfortable trip!" Anna answered a bit exaggerated… and loud. People in the plane turned their way.

Due to embarrassment, Anna's blood rose to her cheeks causing her to blush. "Sumimasen… Sumimasen." She bowed hurriedly as she said her apologies, that she hit her forehead in the headrest of the seat in front of her. "Ouch." She held her forehead while her eyes were shut tightly.

Concern gripped them – Mikan, Hotaru and Nonoko – when they saw her hit her head. But shock overtook them when Yuu grabbed Anna by the elbow and helped her to her seat. Nonoko saw Koko froze in his seat.

"Are you okay?" Yuu asked, his face filled with worry.

"Yeah, I think so." Anna smiled at him. _**I must've looked stupid.**_ *groan* she thought.

"Are you sure? You don't feel dizzy?" He asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm okay. I don't feel dizzy." She showed him an 'OK' sign.

"Good." Yuu sighed in relief. "Why did you even bow so fast anyway? You looked like a chibi – cartoon." He chuckled slightly.

"Well… it's… Why are you here anyway, Senpai? You're not a freshmen student." She frowned at him.

"Ouch!" He said dramatically as he held into his chest, his face full of fake sorrow. "Do I really look that old?"

"Ah – uh – *sigh* ." Anna couldn't muster up any words to use. "No. What I mean was… *sigh* never mind."

Yuu chuckled. "I'm here as one of the chaperones for the ball. The whole student body officials are here. We'll be watchers for the night."

Someone from a seat nearby overheard Yuu. "Student Body President Tobita, won't you be bored during the duration of the ball? Do you have any date?"

"That's exactly why I am here." He smiled at then girl, then turned to Anna, who was looking stupidly at him.

"I would like to ask this beautiful lady to come with me to the ball." He smiled at her.

"EH?" The four – Anna, Nonoko, Mikan and Hotaru – chorused.

"What's so shocking about it?" He smiled at the four girls. "Why? Has the position of being your date, been taken?"

"N-n-n-not y-yet." Anna stuttered. She was playing with her fingers in her lap. _**Stop stuttering, BAKA!**_ Anna thought to herself.

"Excuse me." Someone excused as he passed by – it was Koko – who went to the comfort room.

"Loser." Nonoko coughed out as she eyes Koko's expression. _**Victory is MINE! In your face Yome.**_ *smirk*

Yuu made way for Koko to pass by, then said, "So, Ms. Anna Umenomiya, may I have to honor of being your date to the Freshmen Ball?"

"Hahahahahah…." Nonoko couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Hmmm… I wonder what I should make him do. What if I make him clean our own yard by himself? Or do some gardening without any garden gloves? What do you guys think?"

"You're really that happy, huh?" Mikan asked and shook her head before walking towards the baggage carousel when she saw her Jansport duffel bag. _**Huh? I wonder where the bag tag is.**_ Mikan tilted her head and thought of how to find that bag tag. _**I guess I'll just call the management later.**_

She turned around to look at her friends. They all had different expressions showed in their beautiful faces. Although Hotaru was checking her super high-tech biometric camera, a memory seems to be bothering her. _**Memory? Hmmm… could it be because of –?**_" Mikan smiled mischievously and patted her phone in her pocket. _**One day 'this' I can use you against Hotaru.**_ *smirk*

As for Anna, she seems so dumbstruck. Well, who wouldn't be when the guy she likes just asked her to the ball. Not only is he the smartest guy among his age, but he is also good-looking and considerate. _**Unlike someone I know.**_ Mikan frowned. _**Why did 'he' come up again?**_ Mikan shook her head._** Erase…Erase.**_

Well, Anna's fortune has somehow caused Nonoko's pleased expression. It seems like she's really waiting for the time when she would be able to enslave one of TU's most notorious playboys.

Mikan went near her friends and commented on Nonoko's happy expression. "How can you be so happy when you haven't even gotten yourself a date? What if something goes wrong and in the end, you'll go out with Yome for a week?" She raised a brow at Nonoko.

"That'll never happen. As for the date, it'll be a piece of cake." Nonoko rubbed her hands together. "I'll just ask some random guy to come with me to the ball then presto, Yome will wish he never made that bet with me." She grinned evilly.

"How sure are you that someone will agree to your request?" Hotaru asked when she got her own bag.

"How can I not be?" Nonoko asked back.

"Well, most boys don't like being asked out by girls. The gesture might boost their ego, but it would also make them feel unmanly. You know how guys like challenges." Anna said.

"Challenge? Then why did you accept Tobita's request in just a blink of an eye?" Nonoko raised a brow at Anna.

Anna looked worried then frowned. "Was I really that permissive? Did I seem like I'm easy to get?" she asked.

Mikan and Hotaru elbowed Nonoko from opposite side, when Anna went to get her bag. "What?" She looked at the two of them.

"Take back what you said." Mikan ordered.

"You know how sensitive she might get." Hotaru said.

"Okay. Okay." She raised both her hands to show that she surrenders.

When Anna was returning from getting her bag, she bumped into a certain someone – it was Yuu.

"Sumimasen…Sumimasen." Anna bowed and was shocked when she looked up and saw the most handsome guy she has met – well, for Anna of course.

He smiled at her. "Why do you keep on apologizing when there's nothing to be sorry about?" he asked.

Anna rubbed her nape and bit her lower lip. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She apologized.

"There you go again." He chuckled lightly. "It's okay. Don't worry. No bruises inflicted. I'll live. Better?"

Anna nodded.

"Do you need help with that?" Yuu asked, motioning her bag.

"Nah… It's okay. I can handle this." She smiled shyly at him.

"No, I insist." Yuu grabbed Anna's bag and went near them. "The bus is waiting outside, let's go?" He headed towards the exit first.

Anna went back to them with a shocked expression. "W-what just happened?" She asked – confused.

"I think he just showed you how much of a gentleman he is." Nonoko answered.

"It's okay if you call me permissive. As long as the one I like is treating me like this." She smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Crazy woman."Nonoko commented.

"Let's just go. It's getting crowded in here. Reporters might pour in soon, let's get on the bus." Mikan said.

"Wait… There's still my bag." Nonoko said and looked at the baggage carousel, until she found her bag. "I'll be right back."

Nonoko hurriedly carried her bag and went back to her friends when she bumped into someone. "I am so sor-" She looked up at the person whom she bumped into and saw that it was none other than Koko. "-sorry I didn't hit you harder and left you invalid." She stood straight and raised a brow at him.

"Tsk… Tsk… Tsk…" Koko said while he shook his head. "Would it really kill you to apologize to someone?" He also raised a brow at her.

"Hah!" She blew out a gust of wind. "Not in a million years Yome." She snarled at him. She purposely bumped his right shoulder as she passed by causing him to drop his bag.

Koko blew out a gust of wind.

Nonoko stopped, just a foot away from him. With a big grin on her face, she turned around to find Koko picking up his bag. He wiped off some dirt that might've been caught by the bag.

"Besides," Nonoko started when he looked at her. "Why would I apologize to a sore loser like –" Nonoko was cut off when Koko pulled her to him. She heard some luggage crash from behind her. She looked by her shoulder and saw a trolley boy picking up the fallen bags on the floor.

"So sorry, Mam. I couldn't control the trolley in the right direction. Please don't report us to the management." Another trolley boy apologized.

"It's okay." She whispered to him. Then the trolley boy went on his way to help the other trolley boy.

"Next time, don't stack up too much luggage in one trolley. Someone could've gotten hurt." Koko reprimanded in a commanding voice. Then he whispered by her ear. "Although this one could've been an exemption to that safety rule, I just couldn't let my family business's name be tarnished." She turned to face him, only to be looked at by a pair of "soul-piercing" amber eyes. "Now, what was that you were saying?"

Nonoko snapped out of her trance and broke free from his grasp. She looked sharply at him. "You did that on purpose, you exhibitionist."

"So I gessed right. You couldn't apologize for your mistake, how much more difficult it would be for you to say thank you to someone who just saved your life." He grinned at her as he held her chin firmly and pulled her face close to his.

Nonoko's eyesd widened in surprise. She couldn't pull her face from him. _**Do not DARE, YOME!**_ Her mind screamed, but her stupid eyes won't follow, and just closed shut.

Koko chuckled when he saw how she closed her eyes. "Don't proclaim yourself as the winner of this bet. It hasn't ended yet." He whispered by her ear.

Nonoko's eyes shot open when she heard this. With all her might, she pushed Koko then carried her bag. "PERVERT!" She screamed at him. She turned around and stomped her way towards her grinning friends.

"I'm not someone who would kiss a girl in public, and you know t5hat." He shouted to her. "And about that bet, you cannot be too sure of your victory." Then he whispered. "I'll make sure you'll never win." With a grin in his face, he went to the other exit, where his 3 mule-headed friends are waiting for him.

"What the hell was that all about, cousin?" Mochu mocked him.

"Shut it." He told him off.

Mochu put his arm around his shoulder. "Well, would it bother you if I asked Ogasawara to the ball?"

"Not this time, cousin." He shook off his arm. "I've got to make that girl suffer first. She has mocked me way too many times now."

"But I kinda like her spank, man. Just let her be. Give her to me."

*pak…*pak…

"Ouch!" the two cousins were both holding their heads as they looked at the culprit who just hit their head. "Luna." The two grumbled.

"Leave that poor girl alone, you two." She linked her arms on either side of the two. "Or else I'll tell your fathers what you've been doing when you were _supposed_ to visit your company branches in the US."

"Hey…" Koko said.

"Not fair." Mochu finished.

"Besides, she's the one who started this bet. At least, let me finish this. Then, she'll be off my system."

"So that blue-haired girl has been bothering you all this time, huh? You want to satisfy your thirst for revenge or is it something else?" Ruka commented as he closed a book her was reading the whole flight.

"Ruka… Ruka…" Koko let his hand get free from Luna and put his arm around Ruka's shoulder. "I'm only after my revenge. Nothing more… Nothing less." He said before skipping back to Luna.

"Make sure there's nothing more to it than that, Kokoro Yome." Luna said.

"Please don't mention my full name." Koko said in dismay. "It burns my ears."

"What are you planning on doing?" Mochu asked.

"Well, I guess someone is really interested, huh?" Natsume teased.

"Well, I guess someone was recharged after that two hours trip from Tokyo." Mochu teased back.

"Let's just say, I can't wait for what'll happen next to you guys." He just shrugged.

"What happened between you and Sakura that she made me switch places with her?"

"What happened between you and Imai that I saw you two sleeping while her head was resting on your shoulder?" He raised a brow at his best friend.

"Shut up." Ruka's cheek had a tint of red.

"Look at him. He's shy." Luna went to Ruka and pinched his cheeks. "Stop teasing him." She chuckled.

"Why should we?" The dimwitted cousins were at it again.

"Yo, Nat, do you have any evidence?" Mochu asked.

"Here." Natsume threw his Sony Handycam to Mochu.

Ruka's eyes widened. "They're like match made in heaven." Koko said dreamily as he teases Ruka.

"Give me that." He said heatedly to the dimwitted cousins as he tries to catch them.

"Oi… Be careful. Don't erase it." Natsume shouted to the three of them as Ruka chased the cousins who were throwing the camera back and forth.

"Natsume… What kind of best friend are you?" Ruka mumbled as he tried to get the camera.

"I'm the best." He said proudly.

"Isn't it kinda ironic?" Luna asked him.

"What?" He asked back.

"Well, your best friend is being blackmailed and match made into a black mailer. Total opposite, yet they somehow match." She chuckled at the thought.

"It is. The sunny boy and ice queen." He remembered what Mikan said. _**'I think that your friend might not match up to her.'**_ He shook his head as he remembered how she threw a fit earlier on the plane when he teased her.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked.

"Nothing." Natsume made his face look blank again.

"Really now? Why were you smiling and shaking your head earlier? You must've thought of something funny." She raised a brow at him. "Hmmm… Something making Natsume Hyuuga smile and shake his head when thinking… Interesting." Luna rubbed her chin as if she was an investigator onto some clue on a crime.

"It's nothing." He put his arm around her shoulder. "Now let's go before our bus gets full. Then I'll have to sit on your lap." Hr carried his black Jansport duffel bag.

She hit his side. "What do you mean you'll sit on my lap? I'm pretty sure plenty of girls would be willing to even carry you on their backs." She said disgustedly.

"Let's go boys." Natsume called out to the three monkeys running around.

"Oooohhh..! Natsume's trying to make a move on Luna now." The dimwitted cousins teased.

"I guess I'm not the only one with secrets." Ruka mumbled.

"Heard that, Ruka." Natsume said.

"You'll never be able to bust out your game on me, Natsume Hyuuga." Luna said, but nonetheless, didn't shake off Natsume's arm.

"Would I ever do that to you, Luna-chan?" Natsume grinned.

"Did you just call me, _'Luna-__**chan**__'_?" She asked him, wide eyed.

"Did I?" He asked innocently. He didn't show his shock. _**Did I?**_ He asked himself.

"Yes you did." Luna said a crease formed on her forehead.

Natsume remained silent. He thought to himself, why he had called her that.

⌠Welcome to PARADISE RESORT⌡

The buses entered a large entryway into a huge yard planted with many coconut trees and different flowering plants that mixed with the salty scent of the sea gave the students the relaxing and stress relieving aura the resort has specialized in. As the students went down from their buses, they started taking pictures of the beautiful scenery, from the breath taking sunrise by the sea, to the artistically made huts that they were going to stay in and the white sand beach with crystal clear waters.

Mikan stretched her arms and breathed in the scent of the salty sea as she went down the bus. She shook her head as she remembered how all the girls at the bus were so wrapped up about the upcoming ball which was in about 5 more days. "How could they all be excited about such a small thing? Tss." Then sighed.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Ms. I Don't Like Boys and I'd Rather be Called by the Press as a Tomboy than be Played by a Playboy." Anna patted her shoulders then daydreamed. "This thing shall be a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. Next year, I won't be a freshman anymore. Plus, there's a 2 year difference between us, so I can't count on the Prom."

"What did you just say? That I Don't Like Boys and I'd Rather be Called by the Press as a Tomboy than be Played by a Playboy? Do you have a death wish?" She raised an unbelievable brow at her.

"That's no way for a contestant to act. Tsk… Tsk… Tsk…" Anna said while shaking her head. "People might hear you. You'll never get the title of Ms. Congeniality."

"I never planned on winning this pageant anyway. I just wanted lesser body guards for even a week."

"By the way… I've reserved for us one of the biggest huts here. You guys do know that our hotel has reinvented our rooms for this special place." Anna said proudly.

"Didn't we give our parents that idea?" Nonoko said. Nonoko and Anna are cousins in their mother side. And both families are into hotel management.

"Yep. And they did better than we expected." Anna said as she looked around.

"If you guys are done boasting about your family businesses, let's get going." Hotaru said. "I heard there's going to be a special announcement by the stage." She started towards the beach where the stage – where all the events for the week will occur – was found.

When they reached the place, majority of the students were already seated in the seats provided. Some were still standing and taking pictures of themselves by the beach or with the contestants… well, except for Mikan. No one dared to come near her and ask to take pictures with them. That fact we already know.

Tap on the mic brought everyone's attention towards the stage, where they saw the ever smiling and jolly Mr. Narumi holding the mic. "Mic test… Mic test… One.. Two… ehem. Okay now, gather around students."

**"Hai, sensei."** Most of the female students answered, of course, except our four ladies who settled themselves under a coconut tree – under the shade. The sun had gone up now, and it's pretty hot, due to the fact that it was summer.

"And please girls…" He looked at a group of girls gathered around the 4 freshmen heart throbs of the school. "Kindly scatter for a moment and let those boys breathe. Thank you. Now…" Mr. Narumi started discussing the schedule of the events for the whole week.

DAY 1: TODAY… Confirmation of the sign-up lists for the sport events and

Tour.

DAY 2: Beach Volley Ball (Morning)

Mr. & Ms. Freshmen: Swim Wear Competition (Night)

DAY 3: Tug of War & Swimming Relay (Morning)

Mr. & Ms. Freshmen: Sports Wear Competition (Night)

DAY 4: Jet Ski racing (Morning)

DAY 5: Rest & Final Preparations for the Pageant (Morning)

Mr. & Ms. Freshmen: The Final Pageant (Night)

DAY 6: Go to Central town for Party Dresses and Last Minute Shopping for souvenirs (Morning through afternoon)

Mr. & Ms. Freshmen: Private Yacht Date (Night)

DAY 7: Flight back to Tokyo

**"What's so important about that, Sensei?"** A guy with orange hair asked.

"Now, don't get all excited. I was just reminding you of the schedule for the week. I've got two important announcements to make…"

"I thought there was only AN important announcement, Hotaru. Are your gossip ears rusting?" Mikan teased her best friend.

"No. It's because the 1st one is too obvious and we already know it."

"Our dear president couldn't come with us for the first 4 days of our stay here, but he made sure that he will be here during the finals." Some girls awed in dismay.

"Wow. Uncle can still charm 17 year old girls. Classic." Mikan smirked as she saw some girls faint at the information that her Uncle won't be able to be with them for quite a few days. "Too bad he already has the Doctor at school."

"What?" Anna asked.

"Don't you guys know?" Mikan asked innocently at them.

"No we don't." Nonoko said.

"Well, my Uncle and the doctor at the clinic were childhood friends and are being match-made by my family and her family." She shrugged. "I don't bother with them. But at least, she's not like those other women after my Uncle."

"I guess there's a 'but' going to follow…" Anna said.

"But the 'Employer – Employee' policy is being implemented in the school." Hotaru stated the obvious.

Mikan nodded. "Not unless some miracle happens that the doctor quits school – which is far from possible – because she loves the school, I don't know what'll happen with those two."

Mr. Narumi continued on answering the students' inquiry about why Mikan's Uncle couldn't come earlier.

"Business matters." Mikan muttered. "That witch must've had him on leash so that I could come here. Remind me to thank Uncle."

"When does the great '**Mikan Sakura of SGC'** ever say thank you to someone?" Hotaru said dryly.

"I always say thank you to you guys." Mikan raised a brow at her friends.

"But did you even thank _him_ for saving you last time?" Anna asked as he motioned Natsume and his friends not far from where they were standing.

"Why should I thank _him_?" She asked.

"Don't you remember?" Nonoko raised a questioning brow at her.

"What should I remember?" She was really clueless at what her friends were saying.

"Do you even know who saved you when you fainted last time?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know. I woke up at the hospital, remember?" She frowned at her friends. "Didn't you guys make the emergency call?" Anna and Nonoko shook their heads while Hotaru just raised a brow at her. "Don't tell me…" She said as she looked at Natsume who was happily joking with his buddies. "…HIM?" I asked my friends, wide eyed.

Anna and Nonoko nodded.

"Remember, you ran away from us, BA-KA?" Hotaru said and took out her camera to take some pictures of the scenery. With dollar signs in her eyes, she took pictures of the four boys, but stopped, when her camera had focused on a certain blonde-haired boy.

"No way." Mikan muttered in disbelief. "Why _him_?" Mikan asked in dismay. "It would've been better if it was a janitor."

"Mikan, shouldn't you at least be thankful that someone was there that time? If not for him, your condition might've gotten worse. And it's only because of cheese." Anna mocked.

"You don't expect me to thank him, do you?"

"It's your conscience, Mikan." Nonoko grinned at her.

"Stop it." Mikan's memory flew back from the time when she ate that damned cheese and had her stomach ache. _**So he was the raven haired boy that I saw.**_ Mikan thought to herself.

"The other announcement is…" Mr. Narumi started that distracted Mikan from her thoughts. "Since there will be stage blockings for today, the President has instructed me to make separate tours for the candidates from the rest of the students. The candidates will go first, so that they'll finish the trip sooner and go back here, to practice. While the others confirm the participants' lists, then go on the tour. The President wants everyone to be surprised with the production number of the candidates, so he had ordered me to do so." Students' protest was heard all over the place. "If there are no more questions, candidates, please prepare for the trip. We will be leaving in an hour." Mr. Narumi went down the stage as the students continued with their protests.

"I guess this'll be the perfect opportunity for you to thank your savior." Hotaru mocked Mikan.

"What did he just say? We'll have a separate trip from you guys? No way!" Mikan said.

_** This is going to be a long long week**_…-_- Mikan thought.

* * *

**So sorry for the late update… couldn't find the time to encode the upcoming chapters… although they are all written in my head… hahah… Jane..:D**

**Pwenie:** I hope you won't get tired of it.

**STNmalea06** : I'm touched…:D

**Kaye0797**: Thank You…:D

**moonacre99** : Thank you… and also for writing a review for every chapter you read..:D

**CuPpy-CaKE-n'-sHaKE** : I'll write some more… don't worry… just waited for exams to finish..:D

Hello Everyone,

BTW. Thanks for all the reviews and readers… I can't cite all of them… you know who you are… without all your comments wanting to read more, I would have stopped writing this story… hands down…^^ Thank you very much again! Arigatou!

PS: Please read "Natsume Hyuuga Must Die". It is also by me. Another unfinished work, but I'll try to work on it. Also, try to write comments/reviews in it...^^ Flames accepted.

BYE! Thanks for reading...^^ Ja-ne.

-fierce_writer- a.k.a. Fatima008


	15. Chapter 10 part 1: Touring Jeju

**b****O****Y****!****§H\bR****ĄŦŧY pRīŋĈę§ş**

**MEETS**

**Sņ****o****bBI****šH****\****pŁĄ****yb****o****Y ****pRīŋĈę**

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura, a boyish rich girl and Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy rich guy has to work together to get what they want. Can they succeed even if they always clash? But if freedom and fame means tying the knot, will they do it?

* * *

**Previously… on BBP meet****s SPP…^^**

"Do you even know who saved you when you fainted last time?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know. I woke up at the hospital, remember?" She frowned at her friends. "Didn't you guys make the emergency call?" Anna and Nonoko shook their heads while Hotaru just raised a brow at her. "Don't tell me…" She said as she looked at Natsume who was happily joking with his buddies. "…HIM?" I asked my friends, wide eyed.

"….separate tours for the candidates from the rest of the students…."

"I guess this'll be the perfect opportunity for you to thank your savior." Hotaru mocked Mikan.

"What did he just say? We'll have a separate trip from you guys? No way!" Mikan said.

_** This is going to be a long long week**_…-_- Mikan thought.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Day 1: Touring Jeju Island~ Part 1**

While walking towards their cottage — well, after Mikan has calmed down about the _very GOOD NEWS_ that had hit her — she noticed that her bag was awfully heavier than how she remembers it.

"I thought you were going to have your things sent to you from Tokyo? Why does it seem that your bag is heavy?" Nonoko asked as she was looking around for some boys. "I wonder who I should go with." She mumbled.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked as she followed Nonoko's eyes wandering around the place.

"Looking for a _date_ whom I could go with, so that I could make that Yome suffer for one week."

"And why do you think anyone would go with you?" Hotaru raised a brow at her.

"Oh, come on. I still belong to that stupid TU Goddesses fan club and PBG (Pretty/Beautiful/Gorgeous) 4 fan club. Why wouldn't they go with me?" Nonoko raised a brow back.

"Maybe because of this?" Hotaru threw her phone in Nonoko's direction.

Nonoko caught it, and then asked… "What's this?" Nonoko motioned the phone.

"It's a cell phone, duh." Hotaru answered cynically.

"I know it's a cell phone. I'm not stupid, you know." Nonoko looked sharply at Hotaru.

"Read the tweet."

Nonoko viewed the phone in landscape form so that the screen was bigger. It was the page of _**yOuR4everCasanova548.**_ Nonoko's eye brow automatically rose. "Who the hell is _**yOuR4everCasanova548**_?"

"Your soul mate." Hotaru answered.

"What soul mate? More like 'I-want-him-to-die mate'." Nonoko saw the name of the owner of the twitter account, in capital letters. **KOKORO YOME.** No wonder the name was like that. "Well, the name suits him well." She rolled her eyes. "What do you want to show me?"

"She told you to read it." Mikan said as she adjusted her bag again. "What the hell is wrong with this stupid bag?"

Nonoko read the latest tweet from Koko. And when she read it, she almost threw Hotaru's phone. "What the hell is this?" She said in a raged voice.

"It's a tweet." Hotaru grabbed her phone from Nonoko.

"Does he really want to die?" She said in fuming anger.

"Why? What does it say?" Anna took the phone from Hotaru and read the tweet aloud so that the four of them could hear.

"│Yo guys. It's ur man Koko hir. I know I haven't been able to reply to ur tweets for a long time. Two words. (cont) /sdfkjh.│" Anna clicked on the link.

[note: the link is just random letters..XD]

"Now, let's continue." They were now near their cottage. │…2 busy and also 2 many tweets 2 reply 2. Anyway, der's a big problem. I want to warn u about a little hybrid woman who has been gettin' on my nerves lately. She might ask u 2 D ball this coming Friday. **DO NOT ACCEPT. **I'm warning **U**. Her name is **Ogasawara Nonoko**. Hir's her pic… /4kab1n. **BEWARE:** She may act ol cutesy wen she comes near, but truth be told. She's **LESBIAN. **She also has **BAD BREATH.** U wudn't want 2 get near her. So I suggest that u shud ignore her once she approaches u. Well, dat's just it. After dis wik, let's have an all-guys party at my house, with hot girls and BEER. That's all… Have a nice week.:] │" Anna chuckled. "He really doesn't want any chance of you winning." Anna shook her head.

[a/n: The pic is just some random link… ]

"That Yome is so going to suffer!" Nonoko muttered an unprintable curse. "I'll show him." She went near a guy wearing an Opening Ceremony Hooded Pullover Jacket and French Connection Checked Cargo Shorts. When the guy saw her, he changed his direction and came to a group of males and they hurriedly scurried off… somewhere far away from her.

Nonoko took a deep breath and calmed herself down. _**Kokoro Yome… You are going DOWN!**_ She thought and tried to compose herself. She went back to her friends who had hidden grins in their faces. "Go ahead. Laugh." She said grumpily and hurriedly went towards their cottage.

"We weren't saying anything." Mikan said… Trying to suppress her laughter.

"I guess beer and girls are more appealing to most of the guys here." Hotaru commented.

"Whatever." Nonoko went to the terrace and looked at them. "Where's the key?" She asked Anna.

"Coming." Anna took out the key from her pocket, but slipped and the key flew near someone's foot. "So sorry." She apologized before picking up the key and looked up to see that it was Natsume. "Natsume… We're you the other one who reserved the other large cottage?" Anna asked.

Natsume just nodded.

"Aahh." Anna just nodded before going towards their cottage. "Oh… Hi Koko." She smiled at him sweetly. "Nice move using your twitter account." She chuckled when she saw Nonoko going near Koko.

"Ya!" Nonoko yelled at Koko.

"What is it?" Koko asked indifferently.

"What do you mean 'WHAT IS IT'? You're an unfair opponent Yome." Nonoko snarled at him.

"What in the world are you talking about?" He asked innocently.

"Don't you dare ask as if you're so innocent? How dare you use such underhanded tactic to cheat?"

"I don't really know what you are saying, Ms. Ogasawara." He said formally.

"Why you little devil!" She tried to punch him in the face.

But Koko was more alert this time. He caught her fist in the air. Koko grinned. "Nice try. But you can't do the same thing to me twice." He pulled her close to him, causing Nonoko to slam to his chest. "I didn't cheat. You didn't say I couldn't warn my fellow species from a hybrid like you." He released her then headed to their cottage, which is in front of their cottage!

"You'll never win you little sneak!" Nonoko stomped her way to their cottage when Anna opened the door.

Hotaru grinned as she walked pass by the group. She got good shots of the little scene. _**I'm gonna be rich.**_ She thought as dollar signs appeared in her eyes.

_**There you go again! Your heart is somersaulting just cause you saw her grin.**_ A certain blonde boy thought to himself and blushed. _**I really need to stop blushing.**_

Mikan sighed and shook her head as she looked at the four boys with Luna. _**Don't tell me she's sleeping with them?**_

"She's not sleeping with us." Natsume answered as if he read her thoughts.

"Pardon me?" Mikan looked back at him.

"She has a separate cottage from us." He answered.

"Did I ask you anything?" Mikan's eyes narrowed.

"Nope. But I knew what you were thinking." He said proudly.

"Really now? The heir to Hyuuga Corp is now a mind reader. Yipee." She said dryly. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes and shook her head again. "Besides, I'm not as _green minded_ as you are." She adjusted her bag before entering the cottage.

"Bye guys. Bye Luna. May you be comfortable in your cottages." Anna smiled at them and entered the cottage and closed it behind her.

"I will." Koko answered.

"Dream on man." Mochu commented.

"She asked us politely to enjoy our stay. Why shouldn't I?" He asked his cousin.

"Cause she's the daughter of the owner of this hotel. Of course it's her duty to welcome guests." Mochu patted Koko's shoulder. "Life is really bitter. Let's just go score some chicks." He grinned at Koko.

"Let's go." The two dimwits hurriedly raced to their cottage leaving Natsume, Ruka and Luna.

"They always go crazy cause of girls." Luna commented as she smilingly followed the dimwit cousins. "I better tell them not to mess with girls here."

"As if they'd listen to you." Natsume told her.

"There's no harm in trying." Luna shouted to him as she approached the cottage. "Hey you two…"

After a few moments of silence… Well, deafening silence…

"Why were you so defensive earlier?" Ruka asked Natsume. He was talking about how Natsume told Mikan that Luna won't be sharing the same cottage with the four of them.

"It's better than let Sakura have ill thoughts about Luna." Natsume answered.

"Are you sure they're ill thoughts about Luna you're avoiding? Or is it ill thoughts about you that you're avoiding? Cause you sounded like a guy explaining to a girl friend." Ruka raised a brow at him.

"Are you kidding me? I don't care what Sakura would think of me. Besides, don't you know me? I'm a playboy. Of course other people should have ill thoughts about me." He put his arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, but it's not as if you bed them."

"Look, I'm a playboy through and through. I'm just careful of the girls who I play with. I still have this _name_ I should protect." Natsume emphasized the word.

"Bitter much?" Ruka also put his arm around Natsume's shoulder.

"You wish. I love being a playboy. You want me to teach you some moves on Imai?" Natsume grinned.

"Shut up." Ruka punched him lightly in the side. "I'm the nice guy, remember. I don't want to go down in history as a member of the legendary group of Casanovas." He shook his head.

"Oh come on... I know you wa-" A loud scream interrupted their conversation. The scream came from the cottage in front of theirs… _**Sakura?**_ Natsume thought.

Natsume and Ruka looked at one another before rushing to the four girls' cottage.

**MIKAN'S POV…**

"What was that all about?" Nonoko asked heatedly. "Why are you asking them to enjoy their stay here? You should've told Yome to burn in hell!"

"Nonoko." Anna reprimanded. "They're guests. We must tolerate their presence while they're here." She reminded Nonoko.

"Well, I'm a guest too. And that _guest_ is a nuisance to me. Can't you have him move away from us?"

"Sorry. They've already made the reservation." Anna shrugged. "Besides, they're with Natsume."

"What do you mean, they're with Hyuuga?" Mikan asked as she dropped herself in one of the beds and let her bag fall to the floor.

"Don't you know? Hyuuga Corp owns this resort." Anna informed them.

"What?" Mikan rose from the bed. "I never thought Hyuuga Corp would be into resorts too."

"From what I've heard… This resort is a gift to Natsume as his last birthday gift from his parents… before they died." Anna narrated sadly.

"Right… His parents are dead." Mikan nodded lightly. "Maybe that's why he's such a jackss."

"How about Yome then? His parents are still alive… But he's more of a jackss than Hyuuga?" Nonoko asked as she removed her shoes and dropped to another bed.

"Maybe he's just plain crazy." Mikan commented as she picked up her bag and put it on her lap. _**Why is this thing so heavy?**_

"Call him crazy… But he's going to make me so much money." Hotaru grinned as she scanned the photos she has taken of Koko and Nonoko.

"What do you mean money?" Nonoko frowned at Hotaru.

"How much do you think will this picture of you two sell?" Hotaru showed them the screen of her camera... with Nonoko and Koko's scene outside.

"Imai Hotaru…" Nonoko warned.

"Don't bother Nonoko. She can't be frightened with anything." _**For now.**_ She added to herself. Mikan was thinking of when she will use the picture she has taken against her money hungry best friend. _**Soon. But when?**_

As she was thinking of the perfect timing as to when to use the picture, she opened her bad to change clothes. She felt sticky due to the bus ride and the other girls' perfume in the bus had stuck to her. She opened the zipper and tried to find where the pouch that contained her undies were and pulled something her hand reached. _**Weird. Why are the things in my bag messy?**_

As she was pulling that _something,_ "Don't you have anything against your best friend?" Nonoko asked helplessly.

"Sorry… If I have… I would've shown it." Mikan looked at Nonoko.

"Mikan…" Anna said softly.

"What?" Mikan looked at Anna, who was wide-eyed.

"What the heck are you holding?" Anna pointed to her hand.

Slowly… Mikan raised her hand to see what Anna was pointing to. To her shock, Mikan's eyes grew wide and a scream escaped her mouth.

"What's going on?" Natsume asked them as he burst through the door. His eyes searched around and saw Mikan. When he saw the _thing_ that she was holding, his eyes grew wide with shock, but then he made his face blank again. He looked at her lap and saw the same exact brand and color as his bag. No, it wasn't a replica. It was his bag. "What the hell are doing?" He asked her as he paced towards her and grabbed the brief from her and stuffed it in the bag, before carrying it. "What the hell are you doing with my bag?"

"What do you mean 'what the hell I'm doing with your bag'?" Mikan was still confused with what had happened.

"This…" Natsume wiggled the bag in front of Mikan. "…is my bag. Now, why in the world is my bag with you?" He demanded.

"How should I know that others have the same bag design and color as mine in this trip?" Mikan spat back as she had understood now what had happened. She accidentally picked up the wrong bag. _**But I won't let him know I've done wrong. There would be bloodshed before I admit I've made this stupid mistake.**_ She thought. "Besides, why would your bag be released by the baggage carousel first than mine? We arrived earlier than you did." She reasoned.

"Don't you have a bag tag to remind you that this isn't your bag?" Natsume put the bag on his shoulder to her lap. "And that, _that_ one is yours?"

Another bull's eye. Mikan noticed it but she just thought that it dropped somewhere. "I thought it had dropped off somewhere."

"Then why didn't you check your things first before leaving the airport?"

"Why would I even dare check my personal belongings at an airport? Besides, if you were so Mr.-I'm-Correct, why didn't you know that you've got the wrong bag yourself?" _**Nice thinking. Hive five.**_ She thought to herself as she raised a brow at him.

"You know what-" Natsume was cut-off by the announcement.

**Attention all Students… Candidates, get ready for the trip in 30 minutes. **

"This is pointless. Just get out of here you **perverted jerk**!" Mikan pushed Natsume out to the door.

"Hey, you can't just-" Natsume started to say, but Mikan slammed the door in his face. "…shove me out." He blew out a gust of wind in frustration.

Shaking his head, he went down the stairs. He was about to head to their cottage, when he remembered that he went to that cursed cottage with his best friend.

Ruka looked around the girls, who were around him when Mikan shove his best friend out the door. When his eyes fell to a certain bob cut haired girl, he automatically blushed. To hide his face, he looked away and tried to compose himself. "Why am I even blushing just by seeing her?" He muttered quietly. "She's using you and your friends' photos and makes money out of them." He added.

"Eherm." Ruka stopped his trail of mutters when someone had said that. It was Mikan. Ruka's thoughts flew back to the time when he first saw her running up the stairs at school. He was awed by her beauty, who wouldn't be? She had that naturally wavy auburn hair with those hazel eyes. He was wondering himself why his attention had been diverted to the woman's money hungry best friend. _**Maybe because Natsume was interested in her? And because you had an agreement not to take interest in the same girl.**_

"Are you staying in here?" Hotaru asked out of the blue. She took a picture of the now blushing Ruka.

"Ah... Ah... I... I better get going." Ruka said as he slowly made his way through the door, comically. He was stuttering as he was walking towards the door and was pointing to it. "Sumimasen." He bowed and closed the door.

"He left this." Nonoko pointed to Natsume's bag, which he dropped when Mikan pushed him out the door.

"That little…" Mikan carried the bag then opened the door abruptly. "You left this." She threw the bag in Natsume's direction then slammed the door shut again.

"What's wrong with her?" Ruka asked his best friend when he recovered from his own shock.

"Must've been shocked to see my underwear." Natsume grinned as he remembered Mikan's reaction as she was holding his underwear. "Let's go." He closed the zipper of the bag, before swinging it to his shoulder then put his arm around Ruka's shoulder. They made their way towards their cottage. "Why we're you left there anyway?" He asked Ruka.

"Don't bother reminding me." Ruka shook his head frantically. _**She talked to ME!**_ He thought to himself.

"Mikan… Why were you so mad?" Anna asked.

"It's because…" Mikan blew out a gust of wind. "Aish!" She muttered an unprintable curse.

"Shocked coz you held a guy's underwear in your hand? Especially Hyuuga's?" Hotaru mocked as she was scanning her camera. "This would really cost a fortune." She grinned.

"Hotaru…" Mikan warned. "Don't tell me…" She said hopelessly.

Hotaru nodded and grinned as she showed the screen to Mikan. "Look how cute you are as you were holding Hyuuga's underwear."

Mikan slapped her forehead with her hand. "Lord… Why do I have a money hungry person as my best friend?"

"It's so that your money will not go to waste." She locked the camera and put it back to her hi-tech bag. "Didn't the announcement say that you only have 30 minutes to change?" She reminded Mikan.

"Oh, right." She hurriedly carried her bag to the bathroom and took a quick shower. As she was washing her body with soap, she remembered how she held Natsume's underwear earlier. Mikan shivered as she rubbed her hands with the soap, as if there was some contagious virus that might infect her from holding Natsume's underwear.

After being satisfied with cleaning her body, she put her bag on the near table and then opened it. She searched for undies then some decent clothing. She took out a plain maroon t-shirt and a pair of jeans, which she had tucked in her bag secretly. The head housekeeper in their house has prohibited her from wearing pants to this trip. Auntie Choi, that's how she addresses their half Korean half Japanese head housekeeper, never agreed to her wearing pants.

"_A lady must always wear dresses or skirts."_ She just rolled her eyes at the thought. "There's no way I'm wearing skirts in this place." She combed her hair in front of the mirror. Her hair was naturally wavy, so she just let her hair down. No makeup is her policy, except when there's special occasions that really needs it. She carried her bag out the door and dropped it back to her bed.

"Mikan, what are you wearing?" Anna asked.

"What?" She asked as she examined herself.

"How come you have jeans?" Hotaru asked.

"Sneaked in some when the old woman wasn't looking." Mikan grinned.

"Can you change clothes, Mikan? Please." Anna begged.

"What's wrong with my clothes? They're decent. It's all that matters." She scanned her bag, as she looked for her ASOS punchout satchel. It is a leather look satchel, featuring a punch out design to the flap opening, with an antique finish twist lock fastening, plaited trim and adjustable cross body strap. "Bye guys, see you later." Mikan waved to her friends.

"Wait!" Anna grabbed hold of Mikan's hand.

"Why?" Mikan asked confused.

"I can't let you out looking like that." Anna smiled at Mikan sweetly, as she looked at Nonoko. The two cousins both held Mikan so that she couldn't escape.

"Sorry Mikan. But I agree with Anna." The cousins pulled Mikan to the bathroom.

"No… wait… WAIT..!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Normal POV…^^**

The contestants are now gathering at the stage once again, so that they could all go together to their trip destinations. They were now just waiting for the final announcement.

"What other tricks are up their sleeves this time?" Mikan mumbled.

"A little impatient aren't we?" Natsume asked. Mr. Narumi had instructed the contestants to pair up, so no matter how much Mikan or Natsume wanted to be far away from one another as possible, they can't.

"Whatever." Mikan grunted. Standing next to Hyuuga, and after Anna and Nonoko had played with her clothes and hair before allowing her to go out. Instead of wearing her planned clothes, she was now wearing a Nishe sweetheart neck blouse with floral trim, NW3 by Hobbs Pryors peg leg trousers in wool gabardine, and black Supertrash diamonds flat sandals. Her hair was let down, but her a little clip in the left side of her hair. _'So that your pretty face will never be covered.' Anna said as she finished clipping Mikan's hair._

"Still shy after touching my-"

"Shut the hell up!" Mikan said snarled at him, but was still audible to the two of them.

"Still, it was your entire fault." The corner of his lips rose into a lope-sided grin.

'_Remember to thank him for saving you last time.'_ She remembered Anna's words.

'_I guess this'll be the perfect opportunity for you to thank your savior.'_ She remembered Hotaru's words.

'_It's your conscience, Mikan.'_ She remembered Nonoko's words.

"Aish! I'm going to go crazy with all this." She sighed in frustration as her grip tightened in her bag.

"Now, make sure that you're with your partners right now…" Mr. Narumi sidetracked Mikan's thoughts making her listen to him. "Coz this'll be the greatest trip you'll never forget."

Before every contestant knew it, two members of the Student Council had come near the pairs, raised the girls' left hand and the guys' right hand, the other council member, to their shock, had put on specially hand cuffs of their raised hands.

"What the-?" Mikan and Natsume both said at the same time. They both looked at their hands, which was now caught in hand cuffs that have a heart shape at the middle, joining the two cuffs.

"This is insane!" Mikan protested in outrage.

"Yes. I should've been the one cuffed with Natsume-sama." Sumire said as she raised her cuffed hand.

"I'm so sorry guys for the trouble. This competition is not only organized to develop competitiveness among the contestants and sportsmanship, but also to develop good communication among your co-contestants. But the priority is to get every partner to know each other very well." Mr. Narumi smiled sheepishly at the students.

"I am not going through this trip handcuffed to this perv." Mikan said as she tried to remove the handcuff from her hand. She twisted her hand, trying to loosen it, but it was no use.

"If you continue to do that, you'll only hurt yourself." Natsume said calmly. It's as if he doesn't even care if he would go through different places with Mikan.

Mikan frowned at him and was about to say something, but she heard her phone ringing. She tried to open her bag, but when her left hand tried to reach her bag - which was by her right side - she remembered that she was handcuffed to Natsume. She sighed deeply before trying to open her bag with only her right hand, but couldn't get her phone.

"Why don't you use your hand? It's not as if I am pulling your hand." Natsume commented as he offered his cuffed hand, so that Mikan could reach her phone in her bag. She took it out, and then transferred the phone to her right hand.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Miiiikaaaannn." The one on the other line said lovingly.

"What is it Uncle?" She asked grimly.

"That's no way for a niece to greet his loving Uncle." Mikan could imagine her Uncle pouting and eyes like those of a puppy.

Mikan sighed and shook her head while smiling. "Ok...Ok... Why did you call my _dear _Uncle?" She said sarcastically, but with a small smile in her lips.

"Sarcasm is also not an option." He answered sadly.

"Where are you anyway? And what the hell entered that labyrinth mind of yours that you handcuffed the pairs for the competition?" She said in a low but tone but stress in every word.

"Somewhere. Don't mind me, my dear _loving_ niece. " Mikan couldn't help but chuckle at that. _**Loving?**_ She thought. "About those handcuffs… Well, as you said, I have a labyrinth mind. But, maybe it's just a whim. By the way... You must follow whatever the teachers in charge instructed. No exemptions, you got that?"

"Do I have any choice?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Nope. So... Ciao! Have fun." The line ended. Mikan could imagine her Uncle grinning from his chair at his office at their school because of his tricks that he had laid out for the students.

"Typical." She shook his head with a small smile.

While Mikan was talking on the phone earlier, little did she know that someone had been staring at her facials expressions as she replied to her Uncle Mouri.

_**I never thought that Sakura knows how laugh. Well, it's more of a chuckle. WHO CARES ANYWAY?**_ Natsume thought. And he bets all of the money and property they have that Mikan forgot that she was in a public place with other people, that's why she has chuckled freely earlier. But after Mikan had put away her phone, she had returned to being nonchalant, just like him.

Mikan looked at Natsume, who was surprisingly looking intently at her. She raised a brow at him before wiggling their joined arms. Natsume blinked as if he had just come out of a trance.

"Hah! Don't tell me you we're checking me out?" Mikan's shook her head.

Natsume stood straight and looked away before clearing his throat. "You wish." Then he looked at her with a bored look. "As if there's something to check out."

"Why you-!" Mikan said enraged. Who does he think he is to say that she doesn't have any… any… _**AAAHHH! I'm going to kill this guy!**_ She screamed in her mind. Her face is calm, but the muscles in her jaws moved as she gritted her teeth. She counted to 10 in her mind to calm down.

"Is the SGC heir at loss for words?" Natsume mocked some more.

"No. I'm just not as childish as you are to be angered by such childish taunts." Mikan answered coolly.

Before their conversation starts to heat up some more…"Okay students. Make you've got you phones and money with you, because there would be many souvenir shops along the trip and also, you might get hungry just in case. If there's nothing more you would ask, let's get on to Bus 1." Mr. Narumi said through a mega-phone then they boarded into the bus.

Natsume and Mikan quietly entered the said bus and chose a seat on the right side of the bus, so Mikan was sitting by the window. Mikan just faced the window. There is no way would she look at Natsume. _**He might think that I like him - which will never happen in this lifetime. **_Then an evil side of her mind asked. _**How about in another lifetime?**_ She hurriedly contradicted in her mind. _**NEVER! Not in any lifetime that I will have. There would be another world war before I will like this guy. Wait, why am I even thinking about HIM?**_ Mikan shook her head frantically and looked out the window. _**I can do this. I can survive this day, even if there is a perverted jerk handcuffed to me.**_ The driver started the engine and left the entrance gate of the resort. This is going to be a really long day.

After a few minutes of drive, Mr. Narumi stood by the front of the bus and held a microphone in his hand. "Okay, my dear students…" He started. Everyone's eyes were focused on Mr. Narumi, except for 2 people — Mikan and Natsume. "Our first stop is the majestic _Manjanggul Lava Cave._ It says here that it's part of a larger network of lava tubes on Jeju, which UNESCO has designated as World Heritage Sites. We shall stay there for about 40 minutes before heading to the next stop. I hope you listened to me when high heels are not permitted to the cave. I also hope that you have brought your jackets with you. They say the cave has drips that drops to 10°C ."

"**Hai, Sensei."** The girls chorused.

Mikan's eyes flew to Mr. Narumi. _**Jacket?**_ With a hopeless expression on her face, she sighed and shook her head. _**How could I have forgotten? Damn! It's so cold down there.**_

A few minutes later, their bus had stopped. One by one, the pairs went down the bus; they crossed the road and headed for the cave entrance. They were by the stairs about to enter when Mr. Narumi noticed that Mikan is not wearing any jacket.

"Mikan, where's your jacket?"

"I forgot my jacket, Mr. Narumi." Mikan said calmly.

"Oh boy." Mr. Narumi sighed and shook his head lightly.

"I don't want to ruin this trip for you, so you should just remove this hand cuffs so that all of you can go in now, and I'll just wait for you here." Mikan recommended. There's no point in entering the cave. She has seen it way too many times. Besides, if she goes down there, she might have an asthma attack if she goes in there without a jacket.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. But the keys are left at the resort. The President had instructed me to leave them so that there is no way the partners are separating." Mr. Narumi sighed again. "If one stays, the other must stay too."

"What? No." Mikan protested. "I mean… Natsume shouldn't suffer not being able to enter the cave just because of me." _**I don't want to wait here with this guy for freakin' 40 minutes!**_ She protested in her mind.

"We can't risk anyone's health, Mikan, especially yours, because you have asthma." Mr. Narumi pointed out the obvious.

"I know that. So what shall we do?"

"I'll just lend her my jacket." Mikan turned abruptly to the guy next to him.

"What?" Mikan asked again. Unsure of what she just heard.

"I said I'll lend you my jacket." He repeated.

"What? The reason why I can't enter is because of jacket. Now, you're giving me yours. Jug-eullae?" Mikan asked. [a/n: Jug-eullae = You want to die? (It's Korean...XD)]

"I can live. Besides, I want to see the place." Without another word, Natsume unzipped his black ASOS Zip-Through Hoodie, showing his dark blue Diesel sonty contrast bib front shirt. Then moving the jacket towards her through their cuffed hands, he slipped the jacket through her left arm then gave her the other end. But Mikan didn't wear the other side.

"Are you crazy? The temperature drops to 10° down there." Mikan tried to push the jacket back to him.

"Why don't you just accept this jacket, so that we could go in right now?" Natsume bickered back. "Don't tell me you're concerned about me now?" He raised a brow at her.

"Don't think too much Hyuuga. I just don't want to be indebted to you or to anyone for that matter."

"Then don't just think about it as gratitude to me. Think of it as helping others." Natsume pulled Mikan's left hand and pushed the jacket back.

"You know I don't like helping others. I already told you I don't want it." Mikan said grimly as she pushed it back.

"And I told you to take it so that we could go." Natsume said as he eyed the others going inside. _**Just take it, Polka!**_ Luna must've entered already.

"I know why you're so intent on making me wear this. You want to go inside and guard your girl friend, huh?" Mikan teased when she saw Natsume eye their other schoolmates.

"I told you, she's not my girl friend." Natsume said in a low voice and looked at her with warning in his eyes, but Mikan won't back down. She looked at him sharply, and they ended up having a staring contest. Well, more of a narrow-eyed staring contest.

Mr. Narumi had to put an end to this. "Oookkkaayyy." He said as he pushed the two apart. "Back it up." He smiled at the two of them, but they just won't break the tension, Mr. Narumi sweat dropped. "There's this place called _Gimnyeong Maze Park_ that's 10 - 15 minutes walk from here. The duration for the stay there is about 30 minutes if you could get out of that place so fast. I suggest that you two should go there, until we finish here. The place is not included in our trip, but there's no other choice, not unless you want to wait at the bus for 40 minutes of so." He shrugged and left them to decide. "Just call me on my cell when you've decided."

After Mr. Narumi left, there was deafening silence between the two, and only the chirps of birds can be heard. The school arranged a private tour, so they were the only ones left. Their school mates had already entered together with Mr. Narumi.

"So, what do you want to do now, Hard Headed Girl?" Natsume was the first one to break the silence.

"Beats me. I just don't want to go down there." She shook her head. Bitter childhood memories are trying to seep through her mind, but she's trying her best to prevent them from coming out. She's afraid that once she goes down there, she might not control herself and break down.

"Afraid of the dark?" Natsume asked teasingly.

"Yeah right." She replied sharply back. "As if I' be scared of tiny bats and darkness."

"Then why the determination of not entering?" He raised a questioning brow at her.

"I've been there way too many times. I'm bored with the place." She answered in a bored tone, trying her best not to let Natsume sense the lie in her voice.

"I have been here too. My 6th birthday, before my parents died. This was one of the places we've been to during that day." He said in a soft voice.

"Don't get all soft on me, Hyuuga. Besides, why are you even telling me these? We're not that close, remember?" Mikan grinned at him. She didn't know that behind the playboy and snobbish front is a yearning boy. _**Just like me.**_ She thought. But then, another side of her mind hurriedly disagreed. _**He's nothing like me. I will never be on the same page as Hyuuga.**_ Her train of thoughts was disrupted when Natsume spoke.

"We're not that close?" He asked in a teasing tone. "How close do you want to get?" He neared his face to hers. Mikan's eyes widened in shock. For seconds, her stupid mind won't work. Hazel eyes met Crimson ones. They we're just staring at each other. Lost in each other's eyes. Never wanting to look away.

"Have you guys decided?" then Mr. Narumi came running back up the stairs, ruining the moment between the two. They hurriedly parted from one another. They looked at opposite directions. Standing back to back. Mr. Narumi sweat dropped and looked from Mikan to Natsume then back. Mr. Narumi cleared his throat. "You two should just go to the maze." He pushed the two. "Have fun! If you haven't finished the maze in the time, we'll just meet you at the Teddy Bear Museum. Take your lunch too before going to the Museum." He winked at the two then smiled, before going back.

Mikan and Natsume had no choice but to walk towards the exit. Both of them still not looking at each other. They just continued to walk and walk as their own train of thoughts continued.

_**What the hell was that all about? You were supposed to just tease her.**_ Natsume shook his head. He could kick himself for that joke that backfired on him.

_**What the hell happened? I know he's going to tease me, but why haven't I prepared myself for the onslaught?**_ Mikan thought and shook her head. She wanted to hit her head in the concrete.

The two of them looked bothered as they walked the streets... and well... people are now staring them, especially when they both shook their heads at the same time.

[note: When the sentences starts and ends with (~) means that they are spoken in Korean.

a/n: Why not write in Korean? Well, maybe just a few phrases. But long sentences are in English. It would be difficult for you to read the story with so much translations...:)]

"**~ Honey, look at them. They look so gwiyeobda.**~" They both heard a woman said that, in Korean of course. [gwiyeobda = cute]

_**Cute? Who's cute?**_ They both thought to themselves. _**It couldn't be...**_ They looked at each other then abruptly turned away.

"**~Jeogiyo... Uhm... Where did you two get those cute looking bracelets?**~" A woman nearby clinging to a boy friend went near them. The couple must be 5 to 6 years older than them. [Jeogiyo = excuse me]

_**So that's how they look like to others.**_ Natsume thought as he sweat dropped.

_**You are so wrong Miss.**_ Mikan thought and smiled awkwardly at the couple.

_**Don't tell me we look like a couple?**_ They both thought and groaned inwardly.

"**Oh... Joesonghabnida. You might not be able to understand me.**~" She looked at them apologetically and bowed. [Joesonghabnida = I'm sorry. (Formal)]

"~No. We understand what you are saying.~" They both answered at the same time in Korean.

Mikan and Natsume gave each other a questioning look.

_**How come he knows how to speak Korean? **_/_** How come she knows how to speak Korean?**_

They both thought that it would be better to ask questions later.

"**~Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that you didn't understand me. Really sorry.~"** She smiled at the two of them. "**~I would like to ask you where you bought those bracelets.~**"

Mikan looked at Natsume motioning him to answer the question.

"~Uh... Uh...~" Natsume cleared his throat. "~This is just custom made by our school... for couples. Right, Ja gi?" He looked sweetly at her. As sweet as the voice he had used. But his eyes betrayed him as he looked at Mikan. Warning was in his eyes. Telling Mikan to just go with the flow. [Ja gi = darling, honey, sweety]

Mikan smiled sheepishly at the other couple. _**Other couple?**_ _**AISH!**__ "_~It's a special treat for the couples at our school. You know what? I wasn't supposed to do this thing.~" She said and lightly tapped the girl on her hands. "~But you know how guys can get when they are over protective and possessive. He just doesn't want me out of his sight during this trip, that's why he suggested this.~" She wiggled her cuffed hand and pinched Natsume's cheek as she smiled sweetly at him. "Why did you tell them we're a couple?" She asked in a sweet voice. She spoke in Japanese, so the couple thought that they she was saying mushy stuff to him.

"**~They're so sweet.~**" She told her boy friend and hugged him. "**~You two must never let each other go. I can see the sparkle of love in your eyes.~**" She smiled sweetly at them.

_**Sparkle of LOVE?**_ Mikan and Natsume thought. Mikan almost gagged while Natsume almost laughed. But they controlled themselves and continued acting like a super in love couple. If they were actors, they would've gotten an Oscar award.

"~Well, actually she's the one who made the idea. She's afraid that other girls might steal me from her. But I always assure her that I will always be looking at her.~" He said in sweet tone. "How dare you tell them that this was my plan? I never planned on being stuck with you."

"**~Well, having a boy friend who is this handsome can really be troublesome at times, huh?~**" The girl asked Mikan.

"~Well, it can be really a pain in the ss sometimes.~" She smiled. _**This guy? Handsome? Maybe more of a conceited perverted JERK!**_

"**~But having a girl friend this beautiful ... You must be having a hard time keeping the other boys away from her.~**" The boy told Natsume.

"~They just can't keep their hands away from her.~" He held her left hand with his right hand and wiggled it in the air.

"**~Oh my god! Forgive me for being rude. We haven't even introduced ourselves. Hi, my name is Go Hye Mi.~**" She bowed and smiled at the two of them and shook their hands.

"_**~Annyeonghaseyo. I'm Song Sam Dong.~**_" He bowed and smiled then shook their hands too. [Annyeonghaseyo = Hello (formal)]

"~Hi. I'm..." Mikan started. _**Should I tell them my real name?**_ She asked herself and looked at Natsume. He got the message and spoke.

"~I'm Hyuuga, Natsume.~"

"~I'm Sakura, Mikan.~" She smiled at the couple. A genuine smile. This is the first time she had truly smiled in front of strangers. She really likes the couple, except for their assumption that Natsume and her were a couple.

"~You are Japanese right?~" The two of them nodded to the guy named Song Sam Dong's question. "I thought you said you're on a trip? Why can't I see any of your school mates?~"

Natsume patiently told them about how they were supposed to go to Manjanggul cave and how Mikan forgot her jacket. Of course, their bickering about the jacket earlier was a bit edited so that it may seem sweet to the other couple. _**Other couple?**_ Natsume thought and shook his head mentally. And now, they end up going to the maze park.

"~Aah. That's so sweet of you two. When the other stays, the other must stay too.~" Go Hye Mi said with dreamy eyes. Of course, she hadn't known that the reason why they can't be separated is because there was no key.

"~It's nothing. But, could you please tell us the direction to the maze?" Mikan asked.

The couple was all too willing to tell them the direction. Not long after, they were saying goodbyes to one another.

"~Take care.~" The Korean couple waved good bye as they continued on their way towards the park.

"How come you know how to speak Korean?" They both asked at the same time.

"Ladies first." Natsume said.

"Don't you think that chauvinistic attitude of you guys should be scratched out of your dictionary?" Mikan looked at him sharply.

"It's called being a gentleman, not chauvinism." He looked mockingly at her.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Back to the question. How come you know how to speak Korean?"

"Being the heir to the _GREAT_ Fujiwara Hyuuga's empire, I had to learn different languages for business transactions with other countries. Spending countless hours, locked up in a library with a tutor, teaching me the customs, traditions and languages of foreign countries. You see, as a kid, I never had the chance to play all the time with other kids." He said with wry amusement. "How about you?"

_**Should I tell him?**_ Mikan thought as she doubted whether she would tell him. Actually, she wasn't like him. She was allowed to play as a child, have all the fun she could. Her Oniichan was the one responsible for running their family's business empire. Well, that's before he... he died. After that, there were drastic changes in Mikan's young life. She was put to training at once.

Her grandfather almost died of heart attack due to his loss. Her father had been in complete loss due to what happened to his son and almost lost his father and wasn't able to run the company smoothly, that's why her mother had to take over, with the help for the board of directors and the company lawyers. It was a good thing that the members of the board of directors were trustworthy family friends, that's why there was no treachery during that time. But since then, things hadn't been the same. Mikan's grandfather and father were still the same sweet and most important men in her life, but her mother had started being cold to her and was the one who had told her to grow up and face life as it is.

There had been a time, one year after her Oniichan's death, when nagging her mother to go to the park with her, and Yuka just broke down due to stress and her still grieving for her lost son. She blamed Mikan for Minami's death. She shouted at her and told her to go to her room. For an 8 year old kid, those were the most hurtful words she could hear coming from her own mother.

From then on, she had never been the same. Gone was the sweet old Mikan, and now there was a controlled little girl, who never smiles, cries and laughs. Although she doesn't boss their house helps around, she was always detached from them and everything was never the same again.

Mikan's train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted when Natsume pulled her towards him, felt his protective arms around her and heard a car driver curse. Mikan snapped out of her trance and looked confusedly at Natsume. When she looked around them, they were by the pedestrian lane, and were waiting to cross the street. But Mikan was having her train of thoughts that's why she hadn't realized that she had stepped by the gutter and down to the road, where the traffic was still moving.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Natsume hissed at her. His arms still around her.

Mikan's heart hammered fast from their closeness. "Y-y-you can let me go now." She stammered and slowly Natsume let her go. "I was just thinking." She answered softly to his question. She felt comfortable and safe in his arms… which is bad… REAL BAD.

"You were idling." He said as a matter of factly. "You could've been run over by that car." He blew out a gust of wind in frustration. "Aish!" He cursed silently.

"Sorry." Mikan apologized softly. _**Wait! Why am I even apologizing to him. MIKAN! You can't be soft to this man. NO… NO… NO!**_ Her mind contradicted. "Can't a person think about things once in a while?" She snapped at him.

"There you go again, you bratty princess." Natsume sneered and shook his head. "Look, if we're gonna be stuck together for the whole afternoon, we must come to a truce."

"I'm not a brat! And not that truce again, Hyuuga. I don't believe in your _word of honor_." She said wryly.

"Okay. Fine. Just for today, I'll try my best not to tease you." He raised his left hand.

"You're not going to do it. You're raising your left hand." She raised a brow.

"I'm cuffed, remember?" Then he raised his right hand, raising her left hand with his. "I promise not to tease Sakura Mikan for the whole afternoon. Your turn."

"What will I say?" She asked.

"Promise that you would try your best not to bicker with me. Let's try to get along." He suggested.

"Fine." She shrugged.

"Raise your right hand and say it."

"Fine." She raised her right hand. "I promise not to bicker with you for the whole after noon." She said.

"Let's go." He smiled that lope sided grin again then grabbed her left hand. Mikan noticed that there were girls around them who were gawking at Natsume.

Mikan chuckled a bit.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing. Just girls wanting to have a photo with you." She said and then shrugged.

"Let's go." Natsume said then they ran towards the maze. Their hands clasped together.

**BY THE ENTRABNCE TO THE MAZE...**

They had already paid for the entrance, and now they were about to enter.

"I am warning you. I have no sense of direction." Mikan said.

"Direction. There's no fun if you won't get lost." He said then walked inside. Mikan was pulled by her left hand. "So that it would be fair, ff there are two routes to take, we'll each take turns in deciding which route to take."

"Hey... It doesn't mean that we have a truce, I will follow your orders." Mikan started to bicker.

"No bickering, remember?" He raised a brow at her.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

They started walking and by the entrance, there were already two routes to choose from. Natsume looked at her.

"Left." She said.

Then went on to the left. Then there was another 2-way route.

"Straight." Natsume said.

Their journey went on. There were not much routes to take so they just continued walking. There wasn't much to see, only people passing by and hedges. There was an old couple who had commented too in their _bracelets_ and how sweet they look. Actually, they weren't doing anything. They were just walking. But to other people, they look like a cute couple. They were walking when they heard that there were people running as they excused loudly.

"**~Jamsimanyo..! Jamsimanyo..! We're in a hurry. Sorry~**" They passed by the people ahead of them. Mikan and Natsume looked behind them and saw those running people. The maze is kind of narrow so only about two or three people can pass by. [Jamsimanyo = Excuse me (when passing by)]

Without a word Natsume grabbed Mikan's left hand then pulled her to him and encircled her into his arms. His left hand held her head to his chest. Now Mikan was between the wall of the hedge and Natsume's body.

* * *

**WHOA! That was so weird. WWEEE..! So sorry for the late late late update. This chapter is SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO long. It's already 30+ pages, and I'm still not finished. So I guess I'll just make it two parts. I hope. Hehehe. Well, thanks for reading. Please R&R. Sorry for some misinformation for some of the locations. I haven't really gone to Jeju Island or Korea. So the information I've mentioned are all from the internet. Ja ne.:)**

**I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter... Thank you so much again...:)**

Hello Everyone,

BTW. Thanks for all the reviews and readers… I can't cite all of them… you know who you are… without all your comments wanting to read more, I would have stopped writing this story… hands down…^^ Thank you very much again! Arigatou!

PS: Please read "Natsume Hyuuga Must Die". It is also by me. Another unfinished work, but I'll try to work on it. Also, try to write comments/reviews in it...^^ Flames accepted.

BYE! Thanks for reading...^^ Ja-ne.

-fierce_writer- a.k.a. Fatima008


	16. Chapter 10 part 2: The afternoon

**b****O****Y****!****§H\bR****ĄŦŧY pRīŋĈę§ş**

**MEETS**

**Sņ****o****bBI****šH****\****pŁĄ****yb****o****Y ****pRīŋĈę**

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura, a boyish rich girl and Natsume Hyuuga, a playboy rich guy has to work together to get what they want. Can they succeed even if they always clash? But if freedom and fame means tying the knot, will they do it?

* * *

**Previously… on BBP meet****s SPP…^^**

Their journey went on. There were not much routes to take so they just continued walking. There wasn't much to see, only people passing by and hedges. There was an old couple who had commented too in their _bracelets_ and how sweet they look. Actually, they weren't doing anything. They were just walking. But to other people, they look like a cute couple. They were walking when they heard that there were people running as they excused loudly.

"**~Jamsimanyo..! Jamsimanyo..! We're in a hurry. Sorry~**" They passed by the people ahead of them. Mikan and Natsume looked behind them and saw those running people. The maze is kind of narrow so only about two or three people can pass by. [Jamsimanyo = Excuse me (when passing by)]

Without a word Natsume grabbed Mikan's left hand then pulled her to him and encircled her into his arms. His left hand held her head to his chest. Now Mikan was between the wall of the hedge and Natsume's body.

* * *

**Chapter 10 part 2:**

**~First Day at Jeju Island: The Afternoon. . . and a Pleasant Surprise. . .3**

**AT Manjanggul Cave... Luna's POV...**

"Natsume-sama…! Natsume-sama…!" Sumire shouted as the trip inside the lava tube continued. "Where are you? I need warmth. It's so cold here."

Some of the other candidates sweat dropped at her. Even the tour guides had started mumbling about her.

"**... ****o****n the top of the rock is Mount Halla with Seogwipo city at the front and Cheju city in the back. Seongsan sunrise peak lies on the right side and around the edge of the border is the first circular high way. It is said your wishes will come true if you..." **The tour guide continued on talking about a rock formation in front of us. Some people call it the 'turtle rock' because it looks like a rock with a turtle head by an end. The amazing thing about it is that on top of the rock is Jeju Island itself. With Mount Halla on top and the other parts of Jeju island.

I looked around to find a certain someone. I noticed that Natsume and Mikan are nowhere in sight. I saw earlier that Natsume and Mikan were left behind as Mr. Narumi talked to the two. After that, I never saw them enter the cave with Mr. Narumi. Our group moved on and I saw a chance to talk to Mr. Narumi. I told my partner—Akatsuka, Kaito—that I would just ask something from Mr. Narumi, so we went to him.

"Sensei, can I ask you something?" I started.

"What is it, Luna?" The blonde teacher smiled sweetly at me.

"Uhm… Can I ask you where…where…" I couldn't ask the question straightforwardly.

"You mean Natsume and Mikan?"

I nodded.

"Mikan forgot her jacket, so they can't come here. Instead I told them to go somewhere else and meet us up at our last destination." He explained with a smile.

"Aaahhh… Sōka. Thank you, Sensei." I smiled at him as I nodded then went on our way. But my smile didn't reach my eyes.

"WWWHHHAAATTT? Natsume-sama isn't here?" Sumire screamed then dragged her partner to Mr. Narumi. [Poor guy. ^_^''"] "Where are they?" She demanded.

Mr. Narumi sweat dropped before answering. "They're somewhere else. I can't risk my students' health. Sorry, Sumire." He smiled awkwardly.

"That Mikan did that on purpose! She wants to have some time alone with Natsume, that's why she purposely left her jacket." She said in outrage then stomped her way through the other contestants. "She'll never win." She muttered and suddenly slipped when she didn't see an uneven part of the pathway taking her partner with her. Everyone inside laughed at her sudden accident. "This isn't funny!" She shouted at us.

But I wasn't joining the fun. _**Could she really do that? Leave her jacket intentionally so that she could have Natsume alone by herself?**_ I frowned at the thought, and then shook my head. _**No, she couldn't...could she?**_

**BA****CK**** to the Maze...^^**

The ring of the bell has signaled the end of Mikan and Natsume's little adventure inside the maze. Things have been awkward after that little incident. [ Author: *evil grin* ] After those people in a hurry had passed by them, because their bus leaves early, there was dead silence between the two of them. Mikan still had her forehead rested on Natsume's chest. Her breathing caught in her throat. And Natsume's breathing ragged.

"**~Look at the cute couple, Ja gi.~**" That statement from the old woman earlier had made the two of them come to their senses. Mikan looked around and saw smiling faces at them.

"**~You're a little over protective of your girl friend, sonny.~**" The husband of the old woman tapped Natsume's shoulder. Slowly, Natsume let her go, as if he was hesitant to even let her go. _**Come on, Mikan. Are you crazy? He's just trying to make a move on you.**_

Just like before, Mikan and Natsume didn't face each other. They both sighed in confusion.

"Le-le-Let's go." Mikan stammered and Natsume slightly nodded.

_**What the hell is wrong with you Hyuuga?**_ Natsume thought. _**Get your head straight. She's way out of your league. You already have Luna!**_

_**Stop thinking Mikan. That means nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. NOTHING!**_ Mikan debated to herself.

_**AISH!**_ They both cursed at themselves.

As what Natsume had said, it was no fun if they wouldn't get lost. It did happen. They got lost, since they couldn't decide clearly on which route to take. They were very indecisive at that moment. They even ended up at the entrance again. But it was NOT FUN. Not after what had happened.

Mikan shook her head in dismay and Natsume smacked his forehead, when they saw the entrance from where they came from earlier.

So they went back to the dolmen, one of the 7 symbols inside the maze, where they thought they made a wrong turn. Minutes after, they found their destination and ring the bell. Mikan looked at her ladies' Swatch pinussina black white watch and saw that it had already been 45 minutes since they entered the maze. She chuckled slightly and shook her head.

Natsume looked at her and asked "What?"

"Nothing." Mikan smiled. "We've been inside that crazy maze for 45 minutes coz we've gone around in circles."

"It's a maze. People are supposed to get lost." he said irritably..

"Whatever." Mikan rolled her eyes. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry." She nudged his right hand with her left hand.

"Which restaurant?"

"Restaurant?" She made a face. "Nah. I don't want those foods. I've eaten them. Let's go have some street food." Mikan said then started walking, but Natsume didn't move, so she only moved a few steps forward. "What?" She asked impatiently. Her stomach was starting to rumble and she has to take her medicine.

"Street food?" He asked unsure.

"Yeah. Haven't you eaten any?" Mikan asked as she frowned.

He shook his head.

"Oh boy." Mikan said as she shook her head in disbelief then held his right hand. "Well, let's get going so that we could catch up with the others. I'm pretty sure they've already made their way to the second destination." She started walking and dragged Natsume. _**What are you doing Mikan?**_ She thought. _**I'm hungry and I'm going to eat.**_ She answered in her mind.

"So, where are we going to eat? And what are we going to eat?" Natsume asked as they continued on walking when he remembered something. "Where are our body guards?"

Mikan stopped walking. Where are their body guards? Mikan looked around and heard her phone ring. She took it out then looked at the caller on th screen...

_**Calling...**_

_**Loving Uncle Joe...3**_

"Hello?" Mikan answered.

"Mistress..." Uncle Joe started.

"Uncle Joe, I told you not to call me that." She pouted. They continued walking, looking for some food tents. "Where are you?" She asked and looked at Natsume when she heard his phone.

Natsume tried to get his phone from his right pocket but unable to due to the hand cuffs. He tried again but frustratingly failed. He cursed something unintelligible.

"Hold on, Uncle Joe..." Mikan said to the person on the other line. "What's your problem?" Mikan whispered to Natsume.

"Damn hand cuffs won't allow me to get my phone. My pocket's too deep." He said as he looked at his right pocket.

"I'll get it." Mikan suggested without thinking. _** $H!T!**_ Mikan cursed in her mind. [Author: Sorry for the language…^_^'''V]

_**Did I hear her right?**_ Natsume almost chuckled.

"Don't think anything, Hyuuga." Mikan said with narrowed eyes. "I just can't stand to hear that annoying ringtone of yours." She said defensively.

"I'm not saying anything." He shrugged. "Go ahead." He spread his arms open. "Take it."

"What the hell are you doing?" Mikan hissed at him.

"Letting you take my phone." He closed his eyes with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Will you stop it? People are looking." She said in a low voice.

"Take it already." He shook his arms.

Mikan cursed then faced Natsume. Mikan was taken aback when she saw his expression. It was as if he was a bird ready for flight. He looked so carefree in his position with that grin in his face. He looked like a little boy. His breathing as if was asleep.

Slowly, Mikan neared her right hand to his right side pocket where she could hear his phone ringing. Mikan took one last glance at Natsume's face as she dipped her hand into his pocket. She tried to grab the phone when Natsume opened his eyes and looked at her with mischief in them. Mikan was stunned again and again as his crimson eyes surveyed her face. Then his smile turned to a grin. Mikan knew then that Natsume was playing with her. _**Damn. **_She cursed him, his eyes, his grin, and especially herself. Why did she have to react that way to his teasing? She just didn't know why.

She took out the phone and looked at the screen.

_**Calling...**_

_**Darling KL...3**_

"It's Darling KL...3." Mikan said. She literally said : "Darling KL dot dot dot heart."

Natsume looked at her with a confused expression. Then something entered his mind. _**Koko, you're DEAD!**_ "It's probably Luna." He said then grabbed the phone from her then answered the call. "Hey, Luna..." He started talking to her.

**MIKAN'S POV… ^^**

I looked around for some food tents, to avoid eaves dropping on Luna and Natsume's conversation.

"_Mistress… Mikan…"_I heard then remembered that Uncle Joe was waiting on the line. I hurriedly put the phone on my ear.

"Sorry, Uncle Joe. Something came up." I said. "Where are you?" I looked around to find any of my bodyguards, or even Natsume's. But no one was in sight.

"I'm inside the maze with your other bodyguards. Master Natsume's bodyguards are here as well, including the head of their security group, Akiyama Akira." Uncle Joe answered.

"And I suppose you're lost now, huh?"

"Ah... Well,that is the case."

My shoulders were shaking from the controlled laughter. "So, two security teams of the best agencies in the world are now stuck inside a maze at Jeju Island? Bravo, Uncle Joe. Bravo." I said in between light chuckles.

"I'm so sorry Mikan for my incompetence." Uncle Joe said apologetically.

"Come on, Uncle Joe, I was just kidding. Don't take it to the heart. It's okay. We're safe. Nothing is going to happen." I assured Uncle Joe.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a fatherly tone.

I smiled a bit. I really love it when he uses that tone. "We're just going to eat at some food tent around here; I really need to eat to take my meds."

"Can't you two wait for us? Something might happen to the two of you." Uncle Joe said worriedly.

"Aww. You're really sweet Uncle Joe. But I'm really hungry. You know how much I crave for street food here." I said imagining all those duk-bokk-ee, gim-mah-ree, oh-jing-oh and go-goo-ma that I could eat later.

"**~You really like eating street food here, huh?~**" I looked behind me and saw no one eaves dropping on me conversation with Uncle Joe.

"Who the hell are you looking for?" I turned to my left and saw that Natsume had already finished talking to Luna.

"Were you the one who just talked to me?" I asked even though I know that it wasn't his voice I heard.

Natsume looked confusedly at me, and then shook his head. "I just finished talking to Luna. Then I asked you who you were looking for. Why?"

I frowned before shaking my head. "Nothing." _**I thought I just heard something.**_ I thought to myself but didn't bother to add.

"Aren't you talking on the phone?" Natsume looked at my phone.

I hurriedly put the phone on my ear. "Uncle Joe..." I said softly.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I'm okay." I cleared my throat. "Just hungry." I lied, trying to hide my feelings behind my jolly tone. I haven't heard that voice in years.

"Are you sure? I'm really sorry we're lost in this maze."

"It's okay. Besides, we wouldn't be able to eat peacefully at a food tent if we have escorts." I looked at Natsume.

"Where are they?" Natsume mouthed.

I pointed the way to the maze where we just came out. "Lost." I mouthed back.

Natsume laughed. "I knew Akira will not find his way through."

"**Is that Natsume laughing?**" Came an unknown voice from behind the background in my phone.

I heard Uncle Joe saying 'yes' before talking to me again. "Mistress, Akira wants to relay a message for Master Natsume."

_**That 'mistress' again.**_ I thought then pouted.

"Please don't pout. Sorry Mikan." Uncle said in a soothing tone. He knows that I don't want to be called that.

"Please don't say that word ever again." I begged. "It really burns my ears." I joked. "What's the message?" Uncle Joe told the message before saying good bye and saying that they might find the exit soon. "Okay. I'll make sure to say that to him. Bye." I ended the call then looked at Natsume.

"The message?" He asked.

"Eaves dropper." I looked at him with narrow eyes. He just raised a brow at me. _**The nerve!**_ I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Fine. Your Akira said: '_I'm really happy that I can make him laugh._' He said sarcastically." I imitated how Akira had said it and lowered my pitch so that I sounded like a man. "He also said: '_And make sure to tell him to bring lots of water because those street foods are spicy. His stomach can't take too much spicy foods, you know._' He added in a whisper. That's it." I waited for a reply from Natsume, but didn't get any. "I never thought that you can't eat spicy foods."

"Everyone has a different appetite." He said defensively. "And don't ever use that tone again. It creeps me out." Natsume said acted as if he was really freaked out because I imitated Akira's voice so well.

"What voice?" I asked using the tone again.

"That. I really feel that Akira is here with me." He chuckled and shook his head.

"You two are really close, huh?"

"He's like an older brother to me. His age is not that far from ours you know. He's in his mid-20's."

"So young and he's the head of your family security."

"He was trained since he was a kid. He taught me every martial arts I know." He said proudly. _**Ok. So I guess I'll be safe with this karate master after all.**_ I thought. _**Yeah right. Since when is a girl safe in the hands of a player?**_

"Is that it?" Natsume pointed to my right, and I saw a red tent.

I nodded. "Yep. That's the one." I looked at him. "Are you really sure you're up to this?"

"Don't underestimate my stomach, your highness." He said with a bow. I just made a face at him.

"**I guess being cuffed together has its miracles.**" We both heard, and before we knew it, Koko had smacked Natsume's head. "Man, why are you bowing in front of her?"

Natsume also smacked Koko's head. "Dare lay a finger on me?" Natsume said and turned into a fighting stance. His fists both ready as if he was in a boxing match. Koko did the same.

"Hey... Hey... Hey..." I said as Natsume punched Koko playfully. Koko and Natsume looked at me. "Arm." I said as I wiggled my now hurting wrist.

"Oh..." He put his arms down. "Sorry."

"Thanks." I shook my head.

**Normal POV...^_^**

Little did the two of them know that the other six people amongst them are looking at them as if they were some weird strangers and not their friends. Natsume apologizing to Mikan. Mikan thanking Natsume. _**Weird!**_ Their six friends thought.

Mochu cleared his throat. "What are you guys doing here?" He inquired.

"I heard rumors about the hand cuffs, but I didn't know that it would be real." Koko said as he tapped the heart on the hand cuffs.

_**Ow!**_ Mikan thought. She looked at her reddened wrist. _**Aish!**_ She cursed.

"I thought you guys should be on your way to the Psyche World Theme Park?" Ruka asked.

"Why are you two really here?" Nonoko asked.

"Have you two eaten?" Anna asked.

"Make sure I didn't miss any scenes of you two." Hotaru warned the two. Everyone sweat dropped at the statement.

_**Money hungry.**_ They all thought.

"Guys, one at a time." Mikan said.

"Yeah. What are you guy anyway, paparazzi? Asking questions continuously." Natsume chuckled as he shook his head.

"AND WHY ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER?" Mikan and Natsume both asked at the same time.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Koko asked curiously. "You're kinda weird today."

"Going on between them? Why would Mikan even associate herself with that playboy friend of yours?" Nonoko said in wry amusement.

"Mikan, have you taken your medicine?" Anna asked.

Mikan shook her head and looked at the red tent across the road.

"Why don't all of us discuss this over lunch?" Anna suggested.

"That's a great idea, Anna." Koko said and smiled his charming, knees melting smile.

"_That's a great idea, Anna._" Nonoko imitated. "Whatever. Don't forget she already has a date."

"Don't forget you don't have any date." Koko reminded.

"Yet." She raised a brow at him. "I don't have any date, YET." Nonoko emphasized.

"Can you two not have this conversation right now? I'm hungry." Mikan gave the two death glares.

"Shoot me now. Mikan Sakura of SGC is staring at me." Koko said as he made a gun figure in his right hand and pretended to shoot his temple.

"It's _glaring_ not staring, ba-ka." Nonoko batted out.

"Who's stupid?"

"You are."

"You're the stupid one."

"Enough." Hotaru spoke for the first time. "Let's go eat in that tent. I don't want restaurant food. Then you continue your childish conversation there." Then walked towards the red tent.

"I agree with her." Ruka said then followed Hotaru.

_**EH?**_ The 3 girls - Mikan, Anna, Nonoko - thought.

_**Finally Ruka.**_ The 3 boys - Natsume, Mochu, Koko - thought.

"Let's go." With a grin in his face he started walking while Mikan was still talking to Anna and Nonoko, so he accidentally pulled Mikan's left hand.

"OUCH!" Mikan groaned and looked at Natsume with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Natsume asked stupidly then looked at her wrist.

**Natsume's POV...^_^**

_**Alright Ruka.**_ He's really stepping up his game now. I wonder when I can confess to Luna… again? I really hope she wins. But this polka dots has her own charm. I don't really care about winning. I'll just have to make sure that if Luna wins, I will too. _**Then what if you win and she doesn't?**_ I don't even want to think that. I guess it would be better if Luna and I won't win. Then I can take her to the ball. With that thought in mind, I grinned and started to follow Ruka and Imai.

I didn't know that Mikan was still talking with her two friends, so I accidentally pulled her hand and she groaned.

"OUCH!" She said as she looked at me with sharp eyes. I don't know what's with her eyes that made me lost in them earlier, twice.

I looked at her wrist, and shockingly, it was red.

"What the hell happened to your wrist?" I asked stupidly. _**Of course it's because of me pulling it earlier.**_

"Need ask that? Isn't it obvious?" She frowned at me.

_**Yeah, it is. Sorry.**_ I thought, but couldn't get the words out. I've already apologized earlier, and with Koko and Mochu still here with us, they'll tease me and think I'm into Sakura. Which is wrong. I like Luna. Luna is the one for me. She's the one I'm going to get married with. Wait! Why am I even thinking about marriage at this point? We've got to become a couple first then get engaged then end up getting married. This is seriously ridiculous. [Author: I know.]

"Lamenting on your fault?" Mikan asked seeing that I dazed off. "I guess I'm not the only one who likes to idle." She smirked at me. Smirked. I can't believe this.

"At least I'm not crossing the street when I'm day dreaming." I snapped back.

"Hey. I already told you, I was _thinking_ not day dreaming." She emphasized. "There's a difference."

"Yeah, right. Let's just go." I wiggled my right hand to tell her that I'm going to walk. I maybe a jerk sometimes, but I'm still a gentleman. Something my mother has taught me when I was young. _**'Honey, when you grow up, you may become many things. You could be a jerk, like your father when I met him. You can be the hottest guy at school. Be a playboy and all those usual bad attitudes that came from you father because of having such gorgeous face. But never, ever forget that one attitude that I fell in love with your dad. Always be a gentleman. Happy Birthday, Honey.' **_I remember my mom's last words before they went to Jeju city to get my birthday cake.

I felt a tap on my right and looked up to see Mikan was frowning at me. "What?" I asked.

"Let's go." She looked at our friends who have made their way for the red tent.

I just nodded. And so we crossed the street and entered the tent.

**[a/n: **The upcoming info's about the different places in Jeju are mostly made up. Please don't judge me. I really did my best in researching about the places. I haven't really been to Jeju, so... I'm really sorry for some misinformation. But as they say, the story must go on.]

Steam and smoke from the food being cooked inside the tent greeted Mikan and I. Luckily there were tables where we can sit. We walked over to our friends and sat down. I surveyed our sitting arrangement at our table. Obviously, Mikan and I are sitting beside each other on the bench. So this is how we sat at our table.

Me ┌───┐ Mochu

Mikan │ │ Anna

Nonoko │ │ Koko

Ruka └-┘ Hotaru

"So why are you two really here, when you're supposed to be at that Psyche-whatever place and where's Akira, Natsume?" Mochu was the first one to break the ice.

I shrugged. "Ask her." I motioned Mikan.

"Why me?" She asked.

"I wasn't the one who left her jacket back at the resort."

"Forgetful as always." I heard Hotaru commented.

"Hotaru... She was just in a hurry coz she was running late." Anna defended.

"Okay. I forgot my jacket that's why Mr. Narumi had to send us to the Maze. That's where our bodyguards are lost right now." She said the last sentence in a whisper.

"Eh?" Our friends said.

"So you two have been alone for more than an hour now?" Nonoko asked.

The both of us nodded.

"You two better make up for the scenes I know I've missed." Hotaru warned.  
Everyone just sweat dropped at her. _**Only if you knew.**_ I thought to myself recalling our awkward moments earlier. By the entrance of the cave. By the street. And by the maze. I know she'll make a fortune had she been with us. Luckily, she wasn't.

"So, why are you 3 together with these 3?" I heard Mikan ask.

"If they handcuffed the pageant contestants, they grouped the rest of the students into groups of six. Sadly, we ended up with these two and this monkey boy. Boys and girls mixed up, so that the girls will be _safe_." Nonoko explained. "As if we'll ever be safe with playboys." she added.

"Hey! I'm not a playboy." said Ruka.

"Whoa! Special mention." said Koko with wry amusement. "Monkey boy? Now that's interesting. First you called me a playboy, then an exhibitionist. Now you're calling me 'Monkey-boy'. You really like me, don't you? With all the pet names and stuff." He said as he grinned at Nonoko.

"You wish. I'll never like a monkey-boy like you. Going crazy when there is a hot girl in sight." Nonoko said with disgust.

"Okay. But why are you here and not at the cave?" I asked just so that the two will stop.

"We just arrived and it's almost lunch hour. They told us to grab some lunch first, then we'll proceed with the tour." answered Ruka.

"Okay. I'm hungry." said Mikan then stood up and pushed me off the bench.

"Hey, watch it." I said then moved out of the way.

"I want to eat. So move out of the way." She stood up then went to the place where there were food being cooked in red sauce. Of course I had to follow her. I looked at all the food being cooked and saw that everything was deep fried.

"How hot did you say these foods are?" I asked as I stared at a pan with red sauce and hot pepper flakes where there was food cooked in it. "What is this?" I asked again stupidly.

"That's duk-bokk-ee." she said and looked evilly at me. "It's okay. For me." She shrugged.

"How about, for a normal human being who has no appetite for much spicy foods?" I asked again.

"It'll be. . ." she made a face again. "Very _very_ spicy. Still up to it?" she raised a brow at me.

I swallowed and then tried to look confident. "Didn't I tell you not to underestimate my stomach?"

"Suit yourself." she said and shrugged.

**MIKAN'S POV…^^**

[Author: I'm just using Google translate so I hope you'd understand if there are some grammar errors using Korean - for those who knows Korean. I seriously don't know how to speak Korean. Please don't kill me. ^^''V]

I shrugged at Natsume's supposedly confident look, but I know he was nervous about eating spicy foods. It's not that spicy in fact. . . Well, for me that is.

I grabbed a plate and our other friends followed. I took two Oh-daengs on stick. It's just some crushed fish cake on a stick.

"~Jom dukbokkee eul jusigessseubnikka?~" I asked the old woman.

[Can I please have some dukbokki?]

"**~Yeogiseo meog-eul geongayo ?**~" asked the old woman.

[Are you going to eat here?]

"~Ne.~" I answered politely before accepting the bowl with duk-bokk-ee. It has red sauce and the old lady had added chilly, so I bet it would really be spicy. [Yes]

I looked at Natsume who seemed undecided whether he would ask for some duk-bokk-ee too.

The others had already sat down, while Natsume and I were still standing by the food stand.

"Hurry up so I can eat." I elbowed him.

"Alright. Alright." He said and asked for the same thing from the old lady.

"~Dukbokkee hasigi balabnida. Nan yeogiga geugeos-eul meog-eul geoya .~" he said and got the bowl from the old lady.

[Dukbokkee please. I'll eat it here.]

"~Gamsahabnida.~" I told the old lady with a slight bow and went to our table with our friends. As usual, Koko and Nonoko were having another one of their conversations which ends up in either Koko pissed or Nonoko.

"Good luck on finding your date, Nonoko." said Koko with an evil grin on his face.

"I'll make sure you'll regret ever writing on that stupid twitter of yours those rubbish." said Nonoko in controlled anger.

"Can you two not fight while eating? It's starting to irritate me." Said Hotaru while eating her gim-mah-ree. "You won't like it if I give every person I meet on this island a copy of your pictures, will you?."

_**I guess I better shut up.**_ I thought, thinking that Hotaru also has pictures of me and Natsume.

"That's better." Said Hotaru then continued eating.

Surprisingly, there was 10 minutes of peaceful eating.

We heard running outside the tent and saw that there were men in black suit surrounding the tent we were eating in. By the entrance of tent, Uncle Joe and a man who seems to be around the same age as my cousin Misaki, entered and bowed courtly when they reached Natsume and Mikan.

"Took you long enough, Akira." said Natsume with a grin on his face.

"I was trained to fight off attackers and protect your life, not find myself lost in a maze." said Akira grinning at Natsume too.

"I'm sorry we're late." said Uncle Joe.

"It's okay." I said with the slightest smile that seemed like a twitch of my lips to the others. I'm not comfortable about the others seeing me smile. "You want to eat anything?"

"We've already had our lunch before coming here so that there won't be anything that will keep us from guarding you." said Uncle Joe.

"Okay." I shrugged then finished eating.

"Did you really get lost in the maze?" asked Koko with a mischievous grin, both to Uncle Joe and to Akira.

"Yes." the two head securities said grimly.

"You don't have to worry about this guy's comments, Uncle Joe and erm. . ." Nonoko didn't know what to call Akira.

"Just call me Akira." said Akira with a smile.

"Don't bother about what he says, Uncle Joe, Akira."

"I'm used to it." said Akira. "Plus, it's nothing really, since I know Natsume would rather be alone than have all his body guards always following him."

"We better hurry up." said Hotaru as she eyed her watch. "It's almost time." then stood up.

"Right." said Ruka then stood up too. This guy is starting to give my best friend hints now, but the question is will my money-hungry best friend be even interested in liking Mr. Sunshine-boy? I just shrugged mentally as everyone stood up.

"Well, see you two later." Said Anna then went out of the tent.

"See you, man." said Koko as he followed Anna out.

"Don't let this guy make his moves on you." warned Nonoko as she looked sharply at Natsume, he just sweat dropped.

Mochu saluted and nodded at us.

Hotaru looked grimly at us. "Preserve your scenes for the pageant, where I can take pictures of you."

"Take care." Said Ruka , and then the only ones left were the stall owner, the two of us, and our body guards.

"We better get going." I said. "It'll be a long way to the Teddy Bear Museum."

I stood up, but he didn't follow. I looked down at him coz I was already standing._** What's wrong with this guy?**_

"Yah! Hyuuga, did you hear anything I said?" I asked again.

He looked uneasy. He silently stood up then headed for the exit while dragging along me with him.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. My arm hurt again. Stupid guy! "Ow!" It's only when I groaned in pain that he stopped dragging me.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

This was literally my reaction when I heard him say the word. . . AGAIN! == O_O?

Did he just say **SORRY**. . . again? SORRY!

"Must be the weirdest day ever." I said and looked around as I whistled. I tried to suppress my giggle. His friends must've had the same expression as I had earlier if they had heard him.

"Stop whistling." He said again with a dark aura around him.

_**As if I'll get scared. Psh!**_ "What?" I asked innocently. "What's wrong with my whistling?" (_)

"Aish!" then he mumbled something. . . well, cursed actually.

"Mikan. . . Young Master Hyuuga, we better get on our way." Uncle Joe suddenly said then opened the door for me and Hyuuga. I smiled at Uncle Joe, he didn't call me Mistress . (^_^) Of course, it was just for a split second, and then I entered the car.

"Nat, you need anything?" Akira peeked through the still opened door.

I looked around and tried to listen to what Hyuuga was telling Akira, but I guess the two have learned the art of lip-reading, coz all I heard was just little murmurs.

"Alright. We'll be right behind you." Akira was suddenly out of sight.

"Let's go." said Uncle Joe, then the driver started to drive off.

No conversation was heard between the two of us. Uncle Joe was just giving updates to my Mom.

"Yes, Madam. We're on our way to the last destination. A few more minutes and we'll be at the museum." said Uncle Joe.

I smirked grimly at myself. _**She let me come here, but still wants to check if I haven't escaped. Tss.**_ _**Witch!**_

"We'll be arriving momentarily." said Uncle Joe.

I glanced at Natsume, he was awfully quiet. Not even a one-liner about how my mom always calls to check if I haven't don't anything stupid. He looked so uncomfortable. The hell I care with him, but then, I don't know what happened.

"Oi, Hyuuga, you okay?" I asked absent mindedly. _**Ahhh… Why did I just ask that? -_-**_

He just looked around and I saw he had beads of sweat on his forehead. He frowned and then looked outside the very much tinted car window.

"Ok." I just said. _**What's wrong with this guy?**_ I thought. _**Oh well. . . PMS?**_ (^_^)? I was trying to control my laughter. I could even feel my ribs hurting coz I was suppressing my laughter.

"What's your problem?" he asked me heatedly when he felt me sniggering.

"Nothing." (¬_¬) _**Can't I have a little moment mocking you?**_

"We're here." said Uncle Joe.

"Finally." I heard Natsume mutter.

_**What's wrong with this guy? Okay. . . That's was already two times I've asked this question. **_I thought to myself. _**Right. Maybe he just can't wait to see his **__**DarlingKL…3.**_ Okay, that sounded bitter. But seriously, I just can't get over with the name. (^_^)

We got out of the car and saw the building of the museum. The last time I went here was with Oniichan. *sigh* He even bought me this tiny bear with a pink dress and scarf. He said he bought it coz I had the same dress and scarf on that day. That bear is still in my room, though it's in my closet.

"Natsume. . ." Akira went near Natsume and handed him a plastic bag that looks like it came from a drug store. "Here."

Natsume dragged me to a nearby bench and told me. . . scratch that. . . ordered me to sit down.

"Sit." he just said.

Because of the truce, I sat down obediently and looked curiously at him.

"What is it this time?" I asked while frowning at him. "And can you please stop ordering me around? I'm not a dog you know."

"Can you just shut up for a bit? I'm doing something." He said irritably then he took out something from the plastic. He knelt down in front of me and took out a bandage, and some cotton balls. He also took out a green bottle, but I didn't bother looking at it.

"What's that?" I asked as he took out a box, and I read the Korean characters. _**Wound Wipes?**_

"I thought that you could read Korean, since you speak it so fluently?" he said and took out one piece of the wipes, and then grabbed my damaged wrist.

"Of course I can read Korean character, Ba-ka! Why did you buy that?"

"For wounds, I guess." He said sarcastically. "It says wound wipes, doesn't it? Slow girl. Now sit still, so that I won't have any debt from you."

"Yah! Who's slow?" I asked him with a raised brow. (►.◄)

He started wiping my scraped wrist silently. Just to finish it off quickly before the others came, I shut my mouth up.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" he asked. He was now putting a brownish liquid on my wound.

"Can you just hurry up? I wanna get this day over with." I said irritably. It was just so weird that he was almost finished cleaning and bandaging my wound, but I didn't even feel any pain at all. He has light hands . . . and that's seriously speaking.  
"Alright, alright, your highness." He said. He finished bandaging up my hand. He stood up and take a one last look at my wrist. "That should do."

I stood up from the bench. "Where are they?" I asked more to myself out of boredom and being alone with this guy for almost half a day. But at least we don't fight that much.

"Probably still eating. We're still early, you know." He said as he looked around.

I sighed. I wonder how long would it take for them to get here. It's only a few minutes' drive since the Theme Park wasn't that far from the Museum.

Suddenly, Natsume started to walk towards the museum entrance.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?" I asked him. Though this time, he held my hand. "Why are you holding my hand?" I looked at him with wide eyes, and then snatched away my hand.

"We have to get inside. Now." He said grimly, then held my hand again, and this time, he ran towards the entrance.

While we were running, I heard shouts from somewhere.

"**~Hey! Hey! Sakura, Mikan. . . Hyuuga, Natsume. . . yeogi jom bwa~**" [Look here a bit.]

"**~uliege miso leul pyosihabnida.~**" [Look here a bit.]

"Geuman . Sajin-eul jjigneun jungjihabnida." I heard Uncle Joe shout. [Stop it. Stop taking pictures.] "Get inside now!" he shouted to us.

Once we were inside, I knew why Natsume was dragging me inside. "How did you sense them?" I asked him. . . yes, a bit amazed.

"Plain awesome, that's why." He said, of course, I rolled my eyes.

"Brute." I muttered.

"Thank you." He said then walked again. "Since we're here, let's start the tour ourselves."

I just shook my head, then rolled my eyes. _**Can anyone tell me how many times I've rolled my eyes because of this guy?**_

We've passed by teddy bears, those that looked like the Beatles, a Charlie Chaplin, those wearing traditional Korean wedding outfits, there was even a Michael Jordan bear.

I pointed to an old looking with a stick. "You look like that." I said as we passed by. I tried to say it as if it was nothing, but I sniggered a bit.

"Are you sniggering?" he asked me, of course I could sense his teasing tone.

"No I'm not. I'm just saying, that that's how you look like to me. An old guy. With a very BIG ego." I said and chuckled a bit.

"Mikan Sakura, laughing. I know you like me Sakura, you don't have to say that I look like an old man just to get noticed." He teased again.

He stopped walking so I stopped walking too. He turned around then looked at me in the eyes. Of course this time, I wasn't taken a back. I know that he's playing with me again. I looked back at him. I tilted my head a bit and gave him a crooked smile. Suddenly, his look changed. He blinked twice then he looked dazed. He looked down from my eyes, to my nose, then I felt his gaze on my lips.

Of course it felt awkward, what's wrong with you readers. Don't tell me that you think it's _sweet._ *barf* So I did what every girl does in a VERY awkward situation, I looked away as my smile slowly faded away. He held my chin and made me look at him. I still looked away, of course still facing him, but I set my eyes on the nearby bear, on his right.

"Look at me." He said softly.

I looked at him with wide eyes; I was shocked with the tone of his voice. It was like he was pleading me not to look at anything else but him. My mind won't work properly. _***crickets***_ See? I told you my mind isn't working now!

He looked into my eyes as his face lowered near mine. I can feel it, he's gonna. . . you know. . . I don't have to spell it. I can feel his breath on my face as his face nears mine. . . I was closing my eyes. . . Slowly, as he closed his.

..

..

..

_Geuraeyo nan nul saranghae_

_Unjaena miduh ggoomdo yuljungdo da joogo shippuh_

_Nan geudae sowoneul ilyuhjoogo shipeun (shipeun) hengoonae yeoshin_

_Sowoneul malhaebwa _

_Sowoneul malhaebwa _

_Sowoneul malhaebwa _

_Naegaeman malhaebwa~ Genie by SNSD_

I opened my eyes, and saw a pair of shocked crimson eyes. I guess mine was as wide as his. _**Oh GOD! **_I pushed him, and I blinked more than ten times to get me back to reality. _**Sh1t! Sh1t! Sh1t! Sh1t!**_ Sorry for the language, but I just can't control myself. I calmed myself down, then picked up my still ringing phone.

_**Narumi-sensei calling. . .**_

I stared at the name. . . That was close! We almost. . . We almost. . . Breathe in. . . Breathe out. . . I calmed myself down before I answered my phone.

"Mikan, we're already here. Where are you two at?" asked Mr. Narumi.

"We're already by the life-size bears." I answered, I hoped that he didn't sense that I was tense.

Beside me, I could hear Natsume cursing and hitting his head on the wall.

"Come back to the entrance. I've got something to say before everyone proceeds with the tour." He said then hang up.

It was quiet after I put my phone back to my bag.

"What did he say?/He said we should go back." We both said at the same time.

"Okay./Let's go." We both said again.

TALK ABOUT AWKWARD.!

We walked in silence until we reached the group.

"At least, they're here." Announced Mr. Narumi.

"Natsume-sama!" said Sumire dramatically then ran to Natsume then hugged him.

"Whoa!" said Natsume then grinned.

_**Ugh! You see Mikan, another girl hits on him, and he acts just like every other guy.**_ WHOA! Wait! I didn't just sound bitter. Who cares if he flirts around with all the girls at school? I know I wouldn't.

"How come you're not hand cuffed to your partners?" Natsume asked as he looked around. Girls and boys are now gathering up together by some teddy bears by the entrance.

"Ms. Shouda, please let go of Mr. Hyuuga for a while. I have to unfasten their hand cuffs." Said Mr. Narumi.

"Ahh. . . Sensei. . . After you un-cuff them, can you chain me up with Natsume-sama?" asked Sumire sweetly.

"I'm sorry, Sumire, but there is a reason why I un-cuffed everyone." Said Mr. Narumi then he used a weird-looking key to release us. The key sort of looked like. . . uh. . . it's not that much key-ish from the looks of it. It looks like a devastatingly made stick with that horrible heart shape as the handle.

I massaged by bandaged wrist then stepped away.

"Hey, Nat. . ." said Luna then walked towards him. She smiled as she passed by me.

"Everyone. . ." Mr. Narumi clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

We circled around Mr. Narumi.

"Okay, not that I have everyone's attention. We are here at this beautiful tourist spot in Seogwipo-si Saekdal-dong, Jeju Island. Now, you all know that this place boasts and lives up to its name with various teddy bears, by showing the Korean culture, to showing some other famous people even from other countries. Now, everyone can tour the place separately, and we'll meet here after two hours. There's a shop here, and guys. . ." he looked at the guys around him.

"What's the usual purpose of teddy bears?" he asked.

"To give to girlfriends." answered Touya.

"If you don't have girlfriends, to whom do you give them to?"

"Girls we're courting." Said another one of the male candidates.

"That's right." Said Mr. Narumi as if he had hit the jackpot. "Now, each of the guys here. . . and I know you don't have girlfriends, must buy any bear small or big, and give it to the girl whom they like among their fellow female contestants." He said.

"Huh?" Each of the guys asked. Well, except for Natsume coz he's busy chatting with Luna. Oh, what the heck! I'm not being bitter, okay?

"You can choose any type of bear that you think represents your feelings for the female contestant you're giving it to. It'll lessen the tense atmosphere amongst everyone, and I hope everyone can be closer to one another. Be friends. Now, get out of here. I'll meet you in two hours."

Everyone moves out, and continued on their ways. Some boys glanced my way, but I just went to the comfort room. _**TWO HOURS? **_ What am I supposed to two in two hours? _**Dmn!**_

They're taking us closer to one another? Well obviously me and Hyuuga have been way too close today. _** Oh crap! When will I ever get this out of my head? This is not good..! T_T**_

* * *

**I know you want to kill me for not being able to update for months.. sorry, i was caught up with school works. . . plus i'm doing a Filipino version of this story in . . . the same title. . . only different characters. . . and a we bit more addition. . . so if there are some FIL readers there. . . Just look it up on the site I said, type boyish. . . It'll turn up. . . It's by YOUR_ANGEL0208...**

**Love love love you guys for the support I've been getting for the past years... and I hope you'll wait until i finish the whole story... Ja Ne..:DD**

**Oh, and read Natsume Hyuuga Must Die and COMMENT on SWITCHING FATE..:DD if you're bored waiting for me to update..:DD**


End file.
